New Game Plus: Act I
by EmilyCastrov
Summary: As an old story begins again, a new face brings forth new connections and opportunities. Many years after Ratchet's death, an old promise is brought to light. "You think I'd leave my best pal out here alone?" (Written by me, but BasicBiscuit and Wherearetherobots have advised me greatly)
1. Prologue

The Polaris Galaxy, Phylax System

A lone star cruiser orbits the atmosphere of Quantos, and piloting it is a young and terrified markazian. His hair is short, tousled into a mess of brown locks. He's thin, refusing to eat out of stress and worry. The man looks back to his wife, who looks in worse shape than he'll ever be in his life.

She is deathly pale, feverish, and weakened. She stopped dealing with her makeup and hair months ago, and happens to be a month away from her due date. With a sigh, James glances down at the planet before him, recalling everything that brought him to this moment as he closes his eyes.

...

It's a rare sickness that Corinne has, one that takes its victims slowly and without mercy. He's tried so many doctors, of so many different species. They all told him the same thing, and his mind plays it like a broken holo record.

"_I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing we can do."_

He couldn't afford to lose her. He couldn't afford to lose their baby. He had to try _something_, _anything_, to give their family a chance. As a desperate last resort, he went to the IRIS supercomputer and gave his question.

"Is there some miracle out there that can save someone from Death himself?"

Such a vague question should never have given James the answer he was looking for, _but it did_. "The fongoid shamans of Quantos have been known to perform rare miracles in the past, but it is unclear what force gives them this power. "

Without another word, he downloaded the coordinates immediately.

…

James opens his eyes, and looks back at Corinne. She's fighting to live, fighting to keep their baby alive, so he's sure as hell gonna fight too. As the vessel begins lowering itself to landing range, the planet seems to fight back as a thick storm rages in the skies. Thunder shakes the ship's hull, and lightning gives the air a static charge. Any sane pilot would turn back, not risk such a flight. _Not this pilot_.

The landing gears kick off, and the ship touches down near a small village surrounding a strange temple. James exits the ship, helping Corinne as best he can. The two expecting parents march through the dense wood, following the moss covered bridges to the village James spotted from the skies. A fongoid child peeks through the brush, catching his eye.

"Excuse me, I need-" Before he can finish his plea, the child glances at the both of them and runs off. "Hey, wait! Please! She needs help!"

The young boy returns moments later, this time with company. The elder with him addresses the couple, eyes narrowed in suspicion. The skies growl, ready to strike, ready to kill. "How did you _-eep-_ find us, outsiders?"

"It's my wife, sir, please. You have to help her. We need a miracle."

The chief slowly steps closer, examining the young woman. He lets out a gasp, and turns his back toward them, gesturing for them to follow. "Come with me, _-meeh-_. They are running out of time."

The group treks forward, reaching the village. The elder looks to the small crowd that has gathered for the commotion. "You three, take these two inside."

The order is heeded quickly, and the gathered midwives discuss the situation with the not so happy couple. As Corinne's fever is lessened with fongoid charms, spells, and medicine, James hovers over her unconscious body frantically. "Is there anything you can do for her? Can you save them both?"

They whisper among themselves, and James only catches pieces of the conversation. _They can...too risky...trust outsiders?_

"Please. If you can help them, I'll never tell a soul. I'll do _anything_. _Please_."

The women cease their discussions, turning toward the lone man in the room. "We can't help them, not alone, but They can."

"Who is 'They'?"

"The Zoni," they answer. "Their bioenergy is the most powerful force in the Omniverse."

"But..they're just a myth! A childhood story."

The eldest woman speaks up, looking James directly in the eyes. "Orvus and the rest of the Zoni are as real as you and I. Look around you. Do you see their statues? Their temples? Can you _feel_ their power in the air?"

James is stunned to silence by her tone. He nods, and she continues. "If you put your faith in Them, your wife and child will live. Will you do this? Will you put your faith in a _story_ and give your family a chance?"

Corinne stirs beside him, sitting up with a newfound strength. James immediately moves to lay her back down, but she refuses. She can be quite stubborn at times, and now is no exception.

"C-Cori! You should be resting. Lay down."

"I want to try, James. I have faith."

The elder smiles with pride at her determination, locking eyes with James. "Good. You are a brave woman. And you?"

He looks at his wife, then to the fongoid before him. "What do we have to do?"

…

A group of five fongoids circle around Corinne, who is lying flat on her back. As the rain pours over her, she stares at the sky, ready to face what comes next. The high priestess at the top of the circle lifts her staff into the heavens, and as she does so, the gem inside gives off an unnatural, otherworldly glow. The others lift their own staves, remaining silent as the priestess speaks in a clear, stern, powerful voice.

"Orvus, Protector of Time, leader of the Zoni, hear my prayer!"

The thunder claps around them, and the planet shakes. James doesn't know if it's a desperate hope, or a real thing, but it seems to him that _something, someone,_ is listening. He stares at his dear Cori, and her swollen belly. He offers his own prayer to _please let this work._

"Lend us your power! Lend us Time!"

The lights from the staves connect with lines of energy, as if creating a net. In the center of an airborne circle, there's a symbol of ancient magic James doesn't recognize. Lightning licks the black clouds above the ritual. _There's no going back now._

"Pry this woman and child from the jaws of Death!"

For a moment, time stands still.

As quickly as the silence comes, the gathering onslaught of light comes crashing straight down in a deafening explosion. The force of the blast knocks the markazian off his feet, and he lies there in a daze.

Then he sees it through the thinning clouds. The sunrise. He hears a sound he feared he'd never hear again, and a sound he feared he'd never get the chance to hear.

"Jamie, _look_."

He lifts himself off the ground, and scrambles to his wife. She's alive, the color has returned to her face, the light is back in her eyes. Her long, straight chestnut hair reflects in the sunlight. And she's holding a baby girl. _Their baby girl, who is crying and just as alive as her mother._

She's so tiny, tinier than he expected. Her head is a mess of curly brown locks, and her eyes seem to glow bright blue for a moment, flicker green, then settle on a more natural shade of blue. There are strange scars, birthmarks, burned into her body. Three on each of her arms, three on each side of her torso, and even on her hands, ears and tail. It's unusual for a markazian to develop _stripes_ of all things. In fact, it's unheard of. _Impossible_. Then again, this _entire situation_ shouldn't be possible.

"Nova. Our little star from the heavens."

James can't form words right away. He instead holds them both, shaking, crying. So thankful that everything's going to be alright. "Cori, Nova. I love you. I love you so much."

The family moment is suddenly interrupted by three floating orbs of light. The energy thickens, taking the form of strange creatures with large, beady eyes. The fongoids and three markazians watch in awe as the figures speak. Nova stops crying.

"Sire's friend has returned. They will meet again someday."

Just as quickly, they leave, and the electricity in the air nearly dissipates. Behind the new family, the fongoids cheer. Whooping, laughing, squealing with glee. James speaks up to the chief amidst the celebrations. "Was that..the Zoni?"

"Yes, outsider!" The chief grips his sides, excitedly bouncing at the recent events. "They answered your _-nyeh-_ prayer! They saved her! Your child is _-nah-_ blessed by Orvus himself!"

A midwife helps Corinne up to her feet, leading her to a bed and a warm meal. "You and the baby are healthy, but you both must rest. You two took a full blast of Zoni bioenergy."

Corinne nods, yawning. James follows her. As she is settled to sleep with little Nova, James asks the head priestess about the Zoni's words. "Who is Their sire? Who is that friend?"

"That is an old story, one that takes place nearly two hundred years ago."

"Two _hundred_?"

"Yes, and it all begins with those marks on her skin. They are a blessing, and a curse."

"What? How? What do they mean?"

Annoyed, the old woman glares daggers into the young man. "Stay silent for a moment, and I will tell you." James gulps, and lets her continue.

"Now then, it all began in 5354, with the creation of a Zoni soul named XJ-0461. However, your history may remember him by a different name. He was given a robot body on Quartu, and found his lifelong friend and a new name on Veldin."

James's eyes grow wide, and the shaman gives a knowing smile. "Do you know their names, young outsider?"

The names flow from his mouth with great respect, laced with shock that his family is a part of _their_ story. They were great heroes, after all. Only historians know the details at this point, but there aren't many people who don't _at least_ know those names.

"_Ratchet and Clank."_


	2. Visions of Fire

The village in Zolar Forest is the best home Nova could ask for. Things are secluded and private, other than the ambient noises of nature surrounding her. And the stars? Absolutely gorgeous. She can see them now, shining above her, and she could watch them all night. She would too, if her attention wasn't on other things. It's a special day tomorrow, her birthday in fact! What better way to celebrate than going to explore the Temple of Zahn with a childhood friend?

Nova Albedo faces her target, determination and curiosity lighting up her eyes. Her pants are a deep mocha, stained with moss to give a slightly greenish tone. Her top is a dirty, short sleeved grey tunic that hugs her body and displays her scars with pride. A leather belt holds the outfit in place, as well as an unlit torch tied to her back. Her curls are confined to a messy bun, keeping her vision clear.

"I dunno, Nova. This place is dangerous. What if your parents find out? They'll be upset."

The fongoid teen behind her is shaking, constantly looking over his shoulder. He's a few years younger than Nova, not quite old enough to develop the trademark vocal tick that his adult peers have. His robe is baggy and grey, and he holds a matching pouch at his side with charms to ward off spirits. He wears a simple black sash over his chest. The young markazian before him certainly seems much braver than he is in this situation.

Nova shrugs him off. "It'll be fine, Alpheus, don't worry. "

"But the temple is forbidden to outsiders!"

Nova turns back to her companion as she reaches the top of the stone stairs. Her eyes lock on to his worried gaze. She points behind her with a thumb, and her right hand rests at her hips. "I've lived here all my life, and I've always wondered what's inside. The elders go in all the time, after all, so whatever's in there must be pretty important. I'm no outsider if I was _born_ here, am I?"

"I..I guess not."

"Good. Now, can you open the door for me?"

With a smile, she turns toward Alpheus. In his hands lies a simple combat staff, with a crystal at the end that's capable of shooting a blast of energy. It's not fatal by any means, but it's certainly enough to scare off any forest creatures that pose a threat. _Oh, I never should have let Nova drag me along._ In her stubbornness, she managed to convince him to take the staff from the barracks. _Target practice, how did they believe that?_.

Alpheus begrudgingly assumes the position to heed her request. "Oh, all right. But don't get mad at me if you get hurt in there!"

The staff is brought to the ground, and a shimmer of light surrounds the lock. The door opens slowly with a rumble, and Nova stares in awe. Finally, she can get some answers. Her parents, her friends, the elders, they're all so tight-lipped about this place. All she knows is that it holds an ancient Zoni artifact, one that hasn't been moved in decades.

Whenever she asks about its purpose, or who used and returned it, she gets a flat, vague answer. _'It doesn't matter, child. It's a time long gone. You will know when the time comes. Now run along.' _ _When will the time come?_

Alpheus grips the staff nervously, checking over his shoulders for the hundredth time. "Just..be careful, okay?"

"I will. Thanks for your help, Al. I'll tell you what I find." Nova takes a step forward, only to be interrupted by his voice. There's a nervous stutter to it, one that doesn't usually show itself in her friend.

"Are you sure about this? Zoni artifacts are powerful things."

Nova shifts her focus from the open door back to her concerned friend. A confused, slightly worried look spreads across her face. Her head tilts a bit with her words. "Of course I'm ready, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, there's a lot of Zoni bioenergy in your body. More than what's attached to us fongoids, and we've been raised in it for _generations_. What if it does something to you?"

"What could it _possibly_ do to me?"

Nova is met with nervous silence, and her face drops. Al's known her for _years_, and he can't even look her in the eyes as he dodges her question with a low hum. It's _frustrating beyond decent words_, so she makes do with a simple, direct response. Her eyes narrow, her posture stiffens, and her left hand points to the ground in defiance.

"_This, right here,_ is why I _need to know_."

Without another word, Nova turns away from him. She lights her torch with the flint from her pocket and steps inside the corridor. The door shuts behind her, and she doesn't see Alpheus look towards her in shame for his secrecy, for everyone's secrecy. He doesn't know the details the elders do, but he knows her story. A child touched by Orvus, born from lightning. Like the rest of the fongoids, he's been raised to keep silent for everyone's safety, including hers. Too bad she's too curious for her own good. Nova doesn't hear his mumbled response.

"It's better that you _don't_ know."

The room expands, and the soft glow of her torch illuminates her surroundings. The stone walls are coated with slimy moss, and the air is thick with the musty scent of dust and dirt. The floor has three pressure plates arranged in a triangle, as if the crumbled door before her once opened for them. After a deep breath, she steps over the rubble into the rest of the temple.

The air smells of soot, and the floors ahead of her are charred black in a predictable, repeated pattern, unlike the previous room. Nova lets out a small gasp. "_Fascinating_. It's a booby trap, like those old films Mom and Dad always talk about. It's good that it's so predictable. Well, good for _me_, not whatever it's protecting."

Going around the black marks, Nova steps through the next doorway. "Alright, what's next?"

The new room is much larger than the last, with cog-shaped pillars forging the path ahead. Nova makes a new observation, doing her best not to look down as she moves forward. "Hm, these platforms must have rotated, and these things in the center still have a bit of oil in them. Lanterns maybe? Or were they part of a trap too?"

She breathes a sigh of relief at being on solid ground again, and stares down another burnt corridor. Through the doorway at the end, Nova sees a huge gold statue of Orvus himself, with two large, bright blue stones for eyes. There's something sparkling in the light from his Chronoscepter. It catches her eye, and she's drawn towards it. She drops the torch, moving towards the chamber slowly.

"Finally, a straight answer. Let's see what they're not telling me."

Coming closer to it, she sees the artifact float a few feet off the ground. Nova watches it rotate slowly, then picks it up. After the relief sets in that the statue's eyes aren't going to fry her or something, she studies the strange object. It's..._underwhelming_.

"Really? Everyone's so hushed over an _empty jar_?" She grips the top, twisting it to look inside.

_It's not empty_.

A pulse of energy hits her in the face, and the world fades to black.

…

_The stars shine brightly, but are invisible through the dense fog of smoke and fire. The village is in flames, and there's red soaked into the ground. Terrified screams of pain beg for mercy, and at the center of it all is a tall, thin metallic figure. His eyes are a deep, hateful crimson that glows brightly in the moonlight with his other lights. Over his face, there's a deep crack over the right eye. A disembodied voice speaks over the commotion with a slight echo, surrounding Nova._

"_The Doctor is coming."_

_Metal hands grip Nova's throat, squeezing the life from her. Those eyes cut into her soul, as if they're measuring her worth and finding nothing but disappointment. She's going to die, she knows it. She shuts her eyes, waiting for the end, and..._

_..._

A scream tears from her lungs as Nova awakens in a soft bed. Her parents and the head priestess are with her, and the cold rag that was on her forehead falls onto her lap. Burning incense creates ribbons of smoke near her bed. Instead of her previous outfit, she's in a loose dress of plain grey cloth.

The old fongoid's voice is calming as she does her best to soothe Nova. "Shh, it's alright, child. It's over now."

"I..How did I get here? One minute I was in the.."

_Oh man, I snitched on myself. _Her parents look at her disappointed, and that hurts so much more than anger. She avoids their gaze.

"You were in the temple," her father says. "The one place we _all_ asked you not to go, especially alone."

Her mother speaks up now, a worried tone lining her voice as well. "What were you thinking, Nova? What if your friend hadn't gone in to check on you?"

Nova looks up from the bed, caught off guard. "Wait, Alpheus came for me? He was so nervous before."

"Yes, and for good reason too. There was a strong pulse of Zoni bioenergy. We assumed the worst, and do you know what he found?"

Nova's head drops in shame as her father continues for her mother.

"You were on the ground clutching that vessel. He called your name, and you wouldn't respond. He.. he thought you were...I almost lost you both once. _I can't._..I.."

The elderly woman places a calm hand on his shoulder, the forest green sleeve draping over her arm. She holds a small cup from the little pot over the fire. "Calm yourself, James. Drink some tea and rest, both of you. Let me have a moment with her alone."

He complies, leading them both out of the room. The woman's dark, loose clothing is a stark contrast to the gold ornaments over her body. The metal seems to glow in the reflection of the dim fire. The silence is deafening, and the old woman stares at Nova, who struggles to keep eye contact with her fierce gaze.

"I'm sorry, Elder Talia. I just wanted to know the truth for once. I'm not stupid. I know there's more to the story, but everyone omits the important parts. Everyone always says that I'll know when the time comes, but I'm 18 now, and- "

A frail, wrinkled hand is raised to silence her, and she stops her rant. Talia offers her a cup of tea, like she often does to begin an important meeting with the chief, elders, and mystics. Nova's never been part of the loop before, so the gesture is refreshing. She raises the cup to her lips.

"The Zoni have given you a vision, yes?"

Nova chokes on her tea. Talia watches in stoic silence as Nova struggles to take in oxygen, as if she expected such a thing to happen. "Wh-What? How did you know?"

"Alpheus told me that your eyes were glowing bright blue, staring forward at nothing in fear. Tell me, Nova. What did the Zoni show you?"

The shock that paints her face threatens to shift into fear. That dream, _no, that nightmare_, was a _vision_? With a deep breath, she takes another sip. It warms both her throat and her soul, and it gives her the courage to tell her story.


	3. Coming of Age

Talia listens to every word, nodding slowly as Nova speaks. The elder's furrowed brows and quiet hums of understanding with every detail don't go unnoticed by the frazzled markazian.

"What does this all mean?" Nova glances up at the elder, asking for her guidance. "You have that look. You only get that look if it's something important. Really important."

"The Zoni do not give glimpses into the future without reason, Nova. It is very seldom that They contact mortals at all, but when They do speak to us, Their words are always important."

Nova grows pale at the answer, the anxiety that was once quelled by the warm drink now returning full force. As her hand is raised to her mouth, her entire body shakes as her mind recalls the scene. She could still see the horrible imagery, still feel those claws at her throat. Those crimson eyes…

"The future? So that means..It was real?_ Oh stars._..Everyone's gonna die.. Mom, Dad, my friends, the elders.._Everyone_." Nova begins to hyperventilate, hot tears streaming down her face as she loses sight of the present. Her stomach twists into a knot as she struggles to focus her mind.

"Don't forget your tea. Would you like to see your parents?"

A sniffle, then a sip. Nova's mind turns for a moment to simpler times. Her father singing to her. The fongoids teaching her how to make candy with the local fruit. When she batted away those zyphoids with a stick twice her size, only to throw it away screaming at the sight of the spider clinging to it. Her mother and father telling her stories of the worlds beyond the stars.

She always wished she could see them someday, those worlds. There's so much that she's never seen before. Ships, holo films, hologames, even people made of metal! But her family made a good life here without technology, and her first encounter with metal life forms is probably going to be her last...Nova puts her focus back on the present with a nervous gulp of tea.

"Aren't they mad at me though?"

"No, child. They're just worried, we all were."

"Yeah, I'd like to see them, please. I want to apologize to them too."

Talia reaches a hand towards a walking stick, tapping its wood against the doorway twice. "Nova is ready to speak with you now. Come in."

Her parents walk in slowly. First her mother, then her father. They approach her with a warm embrace. Nova grips them fiercely, as if it's the last time they'll hold each other.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have worried you guys like that."

"It's in the past now. Your father and I are just glad you're okay."

"Mama's right, Novie. Don't worry. We're not gonna let anything happen to you."

The three separate, and the parents each place a kiss on Nova's forehead, squeezing her hands gently.

"Now you get some rest, birthday girl. Your dad and I wake you up when it's all ready."

"I will Mama."

James tousles Nova's hair a bit. He flips her curls to the opposite side of her face, covering her right eye. "I can't believe our baby girl is already 18! You were so tiny when you were born, and now you're all grown up."

With a giggle, Nova fixes her hair to its usual position at the left. "Yeah, I stopped growing a year ago and I'm still shorter than most!"

Her mom laughs at the comment, and sports a mischievous look her face. "That may be true, but size really doesn't matter in most cases, Novie."

James's face turns red as a tomato at Corinne's words, but the joke doesn't quite reach Nova. Instead of being flustered, she simply tilts her head confused. _In what case does it matter?_ Before she can put any more brain power to the question, her parents stand up to leave. A yawn leaves her, the calming effects of the tea working their magic.

"A-anyway, we'll let you rest. Call us if you need anything."

"I will, Dad. See you guys later."

She sleeps soundly and dreamlessly, aided by the charms surrounding the bed.

…

Hours later, the soft glow of sunlight reaches Nova's eyes. Gathering her senses, she notices that her clothes and gear have been washed for her and folded on a nearby chair. After a quick change of outfits, Nova emerges from the hut to see the whole village together to celebrate.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOVA!"

Amidst cheers, Nova blushes at the attention. Everyone pitched together for the display before her. There's fongoid delicacies of all sorts lining a table, including a few foreign desserts. Nova gasps at the sight of the cake and chocolates, her mother's old recipes brought to life.

"Thank you so much everyone!"

A crowd of children gathers around Nova, circling around her hips. A little boy speaks up, no older than 8, tugging at Nova's shirt end. "You're awake now, Miss Nova! Can we eat cake now?" His little sister joins in. "Yeah! Cake!"

The other children join in the chant, and Nova laughs at the sight. "Cake! Cake! Cake!"

"Alright, Alright. I'm excited too!"

Nova walks toward the table to get a closer look at the cake. There's a simple white frosting coating it, and small piping details at the bottom rim. The little bumps are dyed blue, her favorite color. With a smile, she allows her gaze to turn towards the sheathed knife on the table. Nova picks it up, removes the leather cover, and freezes at the metal reflecting in the sunlight.

She can see the whole village in the blade. Her parents, the children, the elders. Their screams fill her mind, and a distant look spreads across her face._ How long do we have left?_ Jumbled noise reaches her ears.

"_..ova? Hey..Are.. alright? _**Nova!**" A young girl's voice breaks her self induced trance, and Nova looks down at its source.

"Ah! What?"

The girl looks up at Nova, her head tilted with concern. "Are you gonna cut the cake, Miss Nova?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I was just..distracted."

Centering the blade, Nova cuts the first slice.

…

With the food and drink gone, the village is gathered in front of the temple at noon. As Nova kneels at the center of the area, she can't help but be a bit nervous. She's waited for this day for a long time, she's literally trained herself for it. She's seen coming of age ceremonies before, but to be in one is so incredibly different. The entire village is seated at the stone steps in front of her, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

In the chief's hands is a combat staff, but this is no ordinary weapon. The gemstone is polished into a teardrop shape, the pointed end meant to improve accuracy. Just under the crystal's base is a carved groove just wide enough to hold a stripe of cobalt ribbon, and the wooden shaft is sanded and polished to perfection. A strip of leather serves as a perfect grip. It's simple in design, not meant to put on a show, but to get the job done. _Her own staff. _The sight of it warms her heart, turning her nervousness into excitement.

"Nova _-eh-_ Albedo. Your family came to us in their greatest hour of _-mep-_ need. Your mother defied the odds, and gave you to us with _-eep-_ the Zoni's guidance. However, our past does not define us _-nyeh-_. You have grown into a remarkable woman. Strong. Compassionate. Brave. And so, _-nye-"_

The Chief holds out the treasured weapon towards Nova, who slowly stands to accept it. "We give you this staff. May you _-eyah-_ use it well to shape your future."

As Nova holds her staff, she studies every detail of it. It's just as she remembers. In the previous weeks, she's been working on it as many fongoid teens do to their own coming-of-age trinkets. As much as she wishes she could have had hers sooner, the finished gifts are always heavily guarded before the ceremony, and she wouldn't dare risk having hers revoked before she has the chance to charge it. Most kids craft jewelry like earrings, necklaces, or sashes, leaving the weapon crafting to the village warriors. Nova, however, has always been fascinated with those staves. They're multipurpose, their uses varying from combat to unlocking doors. Why _wouldn't_ she make one of her own, even if she's not technically a soldier?

_And here comes the best part! _Nova slowly raises her gift towards the sky, closing her eyes in concentration. With a deep breath, she puts all her focus into the crystal.

The village watches with bated breath, all eyes on Nova. Tense, thick silence fills the air. A soft glow envelops her staff's tip, and electricity licks the stone. With a hum, a cerulean light emanates from the weapon, giving the area a soft glow. A column of light bursts forth from the weapon, reaching into the sky like a beacon. As the energy settles back into the fully charged crystal, the crowd cheers.


	4. Afterparty

The festivities continue as the elders share tales of old. The children have juice from the local fruits, while the adults have their own beverages. Even Nova is allowed to partake in the wine after today. The drink in her hands is slightly acidic, clashing with the natural sugars of the berries used. With each sip, there's a slight burn to her throat. It's a bit uncomfortable, and she wants to remember this party in the morning, so Nova sticks with only one cup. Despite the unfamiliar burn of alcohol, it's fascinating and new, and it's refreshing to be seen as an adult. As Nova listens in from behind the crowd, the lesson draws to a close. Everyone's attention is turned to the drums, and the whistle of flutes compliments the beat. Alpheus walks up to Nova, holding a cup in his hand. "So, guess my dear friend here is an adult now, huh?"

"Yup, I sure am. I've got you to thank for that too. Sorry I scared you like that."

"I'll admit, Nova, I was pretty terrified last night. Not as scared as you were at that spider I pranked you with last year though! I never knew you could scream that loud!"

Nova's face flushes at the memory. As brave as she can be with most things, spiders are definitely a weakness of hers. Also heights. Falling to her death would not be a fun way to go. "Oh come on, that thing was HUGE! What if it was poisonous?"

"It was a harmless tarantula."

The two friends laugh at the shared memories, and a group of teens gather around the two sharing local gossip. Musicians play an upbeat tune to fuel the dancing. Everyone joins in, the adults doing so with varying degrees of sobriety. The setting sun dips below the trees, and the world's orange glow darkens and fades to moonlight.

The stars reveal themselves as the cleanup begins. Spilled wine drenches the ground in puddles, and thrown food litters the ground. Woven baskets gather the scraps to dispose of them deeper in the forest. It's nice to know that the local wildlife will take care of the rest.

Many of the partygoers have retreated into their homes, either to rest from the festivities or sleep off hangovers. The sober adults gather water and bread for the less fortunate ones, and Nova joins the cleanup crew along with her parents. Most of the cleaning is complete, when there's suddenly a scream from behind the trees. A woman rushes forward, bolting away from something. She grabs onto Nova's shirt as her knees shake. Her breathing is labored, and her eyes are glazed in fear.

"Nova...There's..There's..."

Nova gently brings the woman to her eye level in an effort to calm her. "Calm down, breathe. Tell me what's wrong. What did you see? Zyphoids? Something bigger?"

"No, _**invaders**_!"

Nova looks toward her parents, then to the woman at her feet. She gently lifts the terrified fongoid to her feet. Turning to a nearby table, she grips her new staff leaning on it. She was unarmed during the vision, but now..._ Time to shape her future._

Charging it to prepare for a fight, she looks back to the woman. The glow of the staff coats Nova's body, reflecting off of her face. "We have to warn the others. Everyone split up and gather them at the temple! Now!"

The markazians and fongoids spread apart, rousing the village from their homes. Distant explosions echo in the forest, and they get _closer and closer_ with each passing second. The commotion is deafening as the villagers mumble to themselves, masking the sound of the imminent danger. Nova positions herself at the base of the temple stairs, addressing the crowd. Or at least, she tries to. They're too busy amongst themselves to notice.

"_What is this child doing causing such a scene?"_

"_Mom, Dad, why are we up so late?"_

"Everyone, listen to me!"

"_Did that shock yesterday fry her mind?"_

"Please, listen!"

"_My head's killing me, I'm going back to bed."_

"**EVERYONE SHUT UP!**" Nova's voice cuts through the crowd as she releases a blast from her weapon into the air, and her blunt tone shocks them to silence.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for being rude, and for waking everyone up, but this is important. Right now, there's an army coming. Soldiers of metal that seek to destroy this village. I need your help to stop it."

One of her old classmates speaks up with a condescending tone. She was always rude to Nova during their schooling, and never had any respect for her. After their lessons were over, they rarely spoke, which suits Nova just fine. "Oh, please, you're just looking for a reason to show off that stick of yours. Give it a rest, the party's over, attention hog."

Nova grits her teeth in frustration, spitting out a response. Her eyes narrow as she stares daggers into the girl, whose name she doesn't bother uttering out loud or even thinking. "Says the one who interrupted me to bring attention to _herself_."

The bratty teen sits down with a defeated scoff, and Nova continues. "Thank you. Now, can you all hear it in the forest? That's our enemy."

For a moment, the crowd listens in silence as they turn to the forest. Sure enough, there's the soft booming and glow of explosions carving a path straight toward them. The Chief and Priestess Talia stand with Nova, backing her up. "This is not a drill. If you can fight, grab a weapon. The rest bunker down in the temple and seal the door."

The two elders look toward each other in mutual understanding, then to Nova with pride. Looking to the crowd, The Chief taps his staff to the ground. "You have your orders, _-neyah-_. Now go!"

Everyone splits up, either running for the temple or to the barracks. The Albedo parents race for their own hut, returning with a brown knapsack. At their hips are strange weapons Nova has only ever heard of in their stories. Combusters that are a bit rusty from disuse, but still operational. They run up to Nova, who has joined their small militia. The scent of burnt wood reaches her nostrils. _They're close._

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing here? What's in that?"

Corinne holds out the bag towards Nova, who stares at the object. It's clearly filled with something, but what? "Novie, honey, this is for you."

"What? Mom, what's going on?"

"There's no time to explain. In here is our old bank card and your mother's recipe book. You'll need them, and this. " James holds out a key of some sort, which Nova quickly pockets.

"What's it for?"

Corinne holds Nova's shoulders, bringing her gaze to Nova's eyes. "Listen to me carefully. If things go bad, run as far south as possible, okay? Don't look back. Promise me you won't look back."

The forest edge begins to glow, and strange metal creatures burst from the flames like a swarm of tetramites. The minions are of varying shapes and sizes, protecting something that stands at the swarm's core. The fongoid warriors panic at the cloud of enemies as the commander shouts an order. "Stand your ground, everyone! We have to protect the villagers!"

The soldiers settle into a combat stance. Nova turns from them to her parents after Corinne shakes her a bit. "Promise us you'll keep yourself safe."

"I promise, Mom, Dad."

The three markazians break from the family meeting to join the ranks, and Nova puts on the backpack. Dropping into her own stiff posture to aim for the approaching wave of enemies, Nova's face hardens as she charges her staff. The battle for Quantos, for their future, begins now.

The metal army's condensed form slowly floats toward the center of the village. The soldiers fire at the cloud at once, but the energy bolts aren't strong enough. Combuster shots are absorbed by the enemy, doing no damage. The fongoids back off slowly, and the cloud stops at the center of the village. The walls of the cell shift, as if preparing for something. A thick tension fills the air as all parties come to a standstill. A faceless voice gives a clear order with an aggressive shout.

"**Annihilate them all, and bring him to me!"**

The bubble bursts, and all hell breaks loose. Nova, along with countless others, is thrown backwards by the force of the blast. As her eyes regain their focus, they settle to see the worst. Nova stands to take in the sight. _No..no way...this is..._


	5. Nightmares and the Morning After

The stars shine brightly, but are invisible through the dense fog of smoke and fire. The village is in flames, and there's red soaked into the ground. Terrified screams of pain beg for mercy, and at the center of it all is a tall, thin metallic figure. His eyes are a deep, hateful crimson that glows brightly in the moonlight with his other lights. Over his face, there's a deep crack over the right eye.

"No..you! It can't be! This isn't real!"

The metal man turns to Nova, looking at her as if she is a bug at his feet that's itching to be crushed. Nova snaps herself out of her panic long enough to grab her staff, aiming towards the figure. Her voice shakes as well as her hands, and she prays that the robot doesn't notice. "I-I don't know what you want with this planet, but I won't let you take it. Leave this village, d-don't make me shoot you!"

Instead of moving, the robot stares at her with an eyebrow plate raised. With a flash of light, a strange looking camera appears in his right hand. White fills Nova's eyes for a moment, stunning her, and the invader looks at the attached screen. An unfamiliar voice speaks from the device. "A positive match. Congratulations, sir. It appears you've found him."

He scoffs at the screen, clearly not impressed with the results, then turns to Nova. "Hmph, a markazian girl? _Really?_ I expected _better_ of you. You're not even any taller!"

"What in Zoni's name are you talking about? I've never seen you before!"

"You don't remember me, squishy? I should be _insulted_."

"No, I don't," Nova reaffirms. "but you're not welcome here. _Leave, outsider_."

The robot steps forward, _too close_. Nova's feet plant into the ground in fear. She knows what's coming next, but she can't stop it.

Another step. "And what will you do if I _don't_, you filthy organic?"

"I...I.."

With a swipe of his claw, Nova's staff clatters to the ground. With one hand, the metal demon lifts her into the air, up to his own eye level.

"It's time to end this little _game_ of ours, and _this time,__** I'm going to win**_**.**"

Metal hands grip Nova's throat, squeezing the life from her. Those eyes cut into her soul, as if they're measuring her worth and finding nothing but disappointment. She's going to die, she knows it. She shuts her eyes, waiting for the end, and…

Combuster shots hit the glass skull, distracting Nova's attacker. The robot turns his gaze away from Nova's crumpled, gasping body on the ground, and faces the two markazians before him.

"Don't you dare touch her, Nefarious!" Corinne locks eyes with Nova, her gun still pointed toward the villain. "**Nova, run! Don't look back!**"

"**What about you?**"

"**Just run!**"

The remaining villagers focus their fire on Nefarious, and Nova uses the distraction to grab her staff and keep her promise. She bursts through the trees, her clothes catching on branches, not stopping until she comes to a cliff.

Fighting the knot of panic that threatens to rise in her gut, she scans the area for whatever her parents wanted her to find. She paces the old crater at the edge of the cliff, noticing a pile of leaves over an old hunk of metal. Brushing it off reveals an old starship. _Her parents' starship, _left to rot the day she was born. Her parents opted to stay on Quantos, away from the prying eyes of the rest of Polaris. After today, she doesn't blame them.

"The key!" Nova digs through her pockets, using the key's proximity sensor to open the cockpit. Climbing inside, she doesn't have time to marvel at the unfamiliar tech. Pressing random buttons until something sticks, she manages to activate the main computer system. The ship's computer speaks in a monotone male voice.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Far away from here! Floor it!"

The engines roar to life, and Nova straps herself in, placing her staff in the passenger's seat. She looks out the window, and her blood runs cold at the sight of Nefarious staring at the ship. He equips an old Judicator, aiming straight for her.

The ship turns away and leaves Quantos's atmosphere, but not fast enough to avoid the rocket.

A deafening explosion clips the starboard engine, and the ship tilts from the impact. As the ship fights to reach open space, it levels itself after leaving communications range. The damaged vessel hovers in open space, threatening to blow itself apart. "Please input our next course."

"Take us to a different sector. We have to get away from that guy!"

"We will not survive the jump to another sector. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not dying here!"

The ship makes a course for the nearby Vela sector using a random algorithm, but the jump only spreads the damage to the ship. As pieces of the engine begin to break off, Nova loses altitude at the closest planet. The controls spark, and the cockpit bursts into flames. "Fatal crash imminent. I told you we would not survive. It was nice knowing you, kid."

The crimson flashing lights of the controls seal her fate. Even if she knew how to fix this, to pilot the ship to safety, it's too late now. "No, **NO!** not here! Not now! I can't die now! Someone, _anyone_, _**HELP ME!**_"

As if answering her prayer, a blue light surrounds the ship, and Nova watches in horror as the ground spins closer and closer. She lets out a final scream, and closes her eyes. She prepares to meet Orvus on the other side, taking comfort in the fact that she'll reunite with her family any second now.

…

Three Zoni manifest near the wreckage, hovering over the pile of smoking metal. Quantum energy surrounds the totaled vessel, suspending it in the air mere inches from the ground. The sun begins to drop beyond the horizon. "We have stopped the ship."

They bring their leader with them, who scans the airborne craft for life signs. There is one faint life sign, a markazian female. "Thank you, I was afraid that I would be too late. Would you please open the cockpit?"

The Zoni comply, then leave for the Great Clock. The robot hops into the passenger seat to tend to the pilot, not expecting what he sees. Her arms are covered with _his_ stripes. Her hair is frizzed, splayed out across the pilot's seat. Her clothes and face are coated in ashes and cuts that range in depth. In the floorboard is a hand-carved fongoid weapon, presumably hers. Orvus knows what the poor girl has seen. She's only a few years older than _he_ was when they met all those years ago.

"Oh dear."

He pulls an orb of nanotech from his chest compartment, holding it over the girl. A gentle squeeze breaks the orb, releasing the nanites inside into her body.

A tingling chill pulls Nova out of her daze as the nanotech heals the many cuts and bruises covering her. As her eyes blink open, she gets a good look at her savior. He's obviously not organic, the metal of his body reflecting in the sunset's light. He's only about two feet tall, give or take a few inches. Her prior experience with such creatures tells her to smack him away, to run as far as she can, but she simply watches him. The green of his eyes brings her a sense of peace she can't quite understand. _This one's different. I can feel it._

"Can you stand, Miss?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I think so."

Nova clumsily stumbles out of the ship, taking her weapon and bag with her. The robot that spoke to her hops off of the ship with her, standing to her right. She turns to the suspended aircraft, and the energy left around it begins to dissolve. "That should have killed me. This energy..did the Zoni save me?"

The blue light completely fades, and the sudden noise of the ship being dropped to the ground makes the young woman jump. He'd ask about what brought her here, but his body language database tells him that now is not the best time. Instead, he opts for a simpler question, and her attention snaps straight to him. "Might I ask your name, Miss?"

"It's, uh, Nova. Nova Albedo. What's yours? Are you with the Zoni?"

"My name is Clank, and I will answer your other question in time. For now, let us get you a place to sleep, Miss Nova. You have had quite a busy day, I assume."

"Like a hotel, from those old holo films? I can't deny that I'm exhausted, and a shower would be nice... Okay then, lead the way, Clank."

If Nova didn't know any better, she'd swear the little robot smiled.


	6. Rest and Questions

The markazian and robot stop by a nearby hotel for the promised rest. A holographic terachnoid receptionist stands in front of the two to check them in. Nova stares in awe of the sight.

"..Thank you for your business. You'll be on the eleventh floor, room 1103. Please take your key from the slot." Sure enough, a small hole appears in the desk, and a keycard lies inside. Nova gently picks it up, immediately snapping her attention back to the hologram.

"I've heard stories about holograms; projections of light so realistic that it's like the person is standing right in front of you. Where are you right now?"

"Well, most of the employees are putting their focus on another part of the hotel. There's a con starting in the morning. Wait, you've never seen a _hologram_ before?"

"I'm, uh, not from around here. I was born on Quantos. I've never seen anything like this place before. Everything here is so _fascinating_. I mean, you're not really here, but.." Nova's voice trails off as she reaches across the desk slowly, allowing her hand to phase through the chest of the hologram. It splits apart, settling itself as her hand moves out of it.

The hologram bats her away, annoyed by the gesture."What are you doing? Quit that!"

"Oh, sorry. Thank you for the key." Clank watches as Nova hurriedly leaves for the elevator the hologram pointed towards, a bit embarrassed at her lack of knowledge. Apparently, it's rude to touch holograms. Clank and Nova step into the small room, and a voice from nowhere speaks.

"What floor would you like to visit?"

"The eleventh floor, please."

The elevator responds, gently lifting the two occupants. The sudden gravitational force throws off Nova's balance a bit, and she looks outside the glass wall. As they fly higher and higher, Nova grips the bar in the wall with white knuckles.

"Are you alright, Nova? You look quite pale."

She tears her eyes away from the sight of the ground getting _further_ and _further_, turning back to Clank. "I'm o-okay, just a bit dizzy is all."

The elevator stops, and Nova practically throws herself into the hallway. The two stop in front of their door, and Nova studies the card for a moment. There's a black strip on one side, and a tiny picture of a card printed on the door lock itself. She presses the card straight into the slot, but nothing happens. Clank takes notice, watching the gears turn in her head.

"Huh. Guess it's not like home, huh?"

"You were raised on Quantos, correct? I assume that all of this technology is quite the culture shock."

"Yeah, it's all foreign to me. Incredible, but new. Stories don't cut it. Maybe if I.." She removes the card, swiping it slowly. Her embarrassed blush from before hardens as the red light in the lock doesn't change.

"Do you need assistance?"

"No, I've got it. I sure _hope_ I'm not too stupid to open a door." She swipes a bit faster this time, and the lock opens. She swings the door open, taking a look around the room. "There we go, open sesame!"

The furniture is modern and simple, with a holovision display in the main room, a small kitchen, and a bedroom with a connected bathroom. The view outside the window is stunning, with hover cars buzzing back and forth in the evening traffic. Nova sets down her staff and bag onto the couch, resting her feet for a while. Her eyes threaten to close, but Clank's voice keeps her awake. "You must be exhausted, but would it not be wise to bathe first? You would likely feel much better when you go to rest."

Nova's eyes widen a bit, just now noticing the layer of ash and dried blood that was currently on her and probably staining the couch. "Oh, right. Sorry. I'll get right on that."

Nova sits up, moving to grab a towel from the nearby closet. Before turning into the bathroom, she turns back towards Clank. "What are you gonna be up to?"

"I will occupy myself elsewhere. I have errands to run, but I will certainly return by the time you have finished."

"See you later then."

…

Nova emerges from the shower, her towel wrapped tightly around her chest. On the bed is a note, and two fresh new sets of clothes. She picks up the note, flattered by the gesture.

_Hello, Nova. I have placed your old clothing next to your bag for you to keep or dispose of at your own discretion. Based on your previous outfit, I have provided you with these new clothes. I hope that they prove more durable, and I do apologize for prying into your physical measurements. I hope that they are satisfactory. -Clank_

The top is a long sleeve shirt, made of a thin and breathable material. The black leggings pair nicely with the cobalt blue of the shirt, and grey sneakers complete the outfit. He even provided fresh undergarments! _I guess that's what the apology is for._ _It's certainly nice to have a new bra though, so I can't be too mad. At least he was polite about it._

Beside the new outfit is a new set of pajamas: a simple black shirt and grey sleep pants. Changing into them, and moving her new clothing onto the edge of the king mattress, Nova shuffles herself under the covers and sleeps deeply, the stress of the past few hours finally catching up with her.

…

Nova's eyes drift open, aided by both the morning sunlight spilling into the room and the unfamiliar noise of morning traffic. She sits up in bed, and her mind recaps her current situation. As the thoughts roll in, the tears begin to flow, and quiet sobs fill the room. Almost as if on cue, there is a knock at the door and Clank enters. "You are awake. I was going to call you for breakfast soon, but I heard that you were emotionally distressed. Is everything alright?"

"It wasn't a dream. _They're all really gone._"

Clank slowly walks towards the bed, looking up at Nova. "If you do not mind me asking, what happened to bring you here?"

Nova shuts her eyes, a hand ghosting over her throat. The memories shake her body and voice. "He destroyed everything. He almost killed me, but I escaped. I don't know who else survived, _if_ they did."

"Your home was attacked? By who?"

Nova's tears continue, but their emotional focus shifts from sadness to rage. She grits her teeth, gripping her sheets as she speaks."I'll never forget that _monster's _face. He was tall, thin, and a robot like you. There was a huge crack over his face. My parents called him Nefarious."

Clank hops onto the bed, placing a comforting hand on Nova's back. She stiffens at the sudden contact, but loosens at the sight of its source and continues. "We tried to fight him off, but it wasn't enough. He was looking for something."

"What would Nefarious be looking for on Quantos?"

Nova's posture loosens, and the waterworks cease. She looks into her lap, trying to wrap her head around the reason for such senseless violence. "I don't know. Me, I think. He scanned me with..something, and he spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"He seemed..disappointed. He wanted me dead, that's all I know. He would have done it too, It it wasn't for my parents and the.._oh, right_!" Nova wipes her face, not wanting to put any more brain power on the attack. She shifts her body to face Clank, reminded of a question that's been on her mind for a bit. "Time for a question of my own. When I met you, I felt something. Something that felt like the air back home. The Zoni temples give off the same vibe you do. Why is that? You give off Zoni energy, but you're not one."

Clank is a bit surprised at the question, tilting his head a bit. "You can detect the presence of Zoni?"

"Well, yeah. Not as strong as the fongoids can, 'cause they've been around it for generations, but I can. I've been sensitive to it since I was born. But tell me, how do you know them?"

"I am half Zoni, given a soul by my father, Orvus."

Nova's eyes grow wide, excited by the news. _Wow, the first person I meet after all this drama, and it's Orvus's son! _"Really? That's awesome! My village always told me that Orvus saved Mom's life, and mine too!"

"How so?"


	7. New Day, Old Games

As Nova talks, Clank listens quietly. He sits across from her, watching as she moves with her words and her emotions paint her stories. "So yeah, that's the long and short of it. Orvus saved my mom and helped her bring me into the world. I was early, but completely healthy. They always joked and told me that the lightning frizzed my hair and gave me these."

Nova lifts her arms in front of Clank, showing the stripes that decorate her skin. Clank studies them intently. _How fascinating, their placement is exact. _"Interesting. If I may ask, are they on your torso as well?"

"Yeah, three on each side. Wait, how did you know that?"

"A lucky guess. An old friend of mine had similar marks."

"Really? Wow. What a coincidence."

"Indeed. "Clank's tone drifts off into sadness, and Nova assumes that this friend is no longer around. Before she can ask about him, Clank jumps off of the bed, opening the door to the rest of the hotel room. "I will let you change clothing so that we may begin the rest of the day. When you are ready, I will join you for breakfast."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

He closes the door behind him, leaving Nova to lift the covers off of herself. She tries on the new threads, stepping in front of a mirror to check herself for a moment with a smile. A fully dressed Nova walks into the living room, seeing Clank on the couch. He's holding a photo, but before she can see who's in it, Clank puts it away.

"Thanks for the clothes, Clank. Everything fits perfectly, and it looks really nice."

"I am glad you like them. Judging by the ribbon in your weapon, I assumed that you have a preference for blues."

"I do, the ribbon is my favorite shade. That, and a more bright cerulean too."

"Would you prefer more blue clothing in the future?"

"Huh? Oh, no, you don't have to do that. I've gotta pay you back for this, anyway." Nova places her old clothes in her bag, removing the cookbook and bank card. She holds out the card to Clank. "My..parents left me some, and they put it here. I can transfer it to you somehow."

Clank shakes his head, gently pushing the card away. "Consider the clothes a gift. If you truly wish to repay me, you can do so by using those bolts on yourself. It is what they would have wanted."

Nova brings the card closer to her chest, and glances over at her mother's recipes. She opens it to the desserts section and smiles. "I think I have an idea on how to do that, too. I just hope it's enough."

…

Later that afternoon, the duo walks the streets, looking for a vacant building. As they search, Nova constantly asks questions, blown away by the simplest of things. A terachnoid that holds a small device to his ear to communicate across the stars. The hover cars that fly on their own. The huge advertisements floating in the skies on holovisions. Nova tells her vague stories, and Clank explains things in more detail. As she passes a nearby shop, she stops dead in her tracks with a gasp. Her eyes light up at the colorful displays inside.

"_Whoa_. Are those..._holo games?_"

"Yes, they are. Would you like to go inside?"

"Yeah!"

Nova walks in slowly, taking in the colors, the customers, the hardware itself. She looks at the game cases, and notices that a few of the customers are dressed in similar clothing to the game characters. She looks back to Clank, sharing her fascination. "This is incredible! Mom and Dad always talked about how people on other worlds could play games on 'consoles' using special 'controllers', like interactive theatre."

"Holo games are a multibillion bolt industry," Clank explains, "ranging in difficulty and genre. They are a primary source of entertainment for creatures of all ages and species. This can manifest itself in many ways, such as the cosplay you see now. Conventions, or cons for short, are a common meeting place for cosplayers and those in the industry to socialize."

"That's so cool! There's all sorts of cool outfits and weapons! _Oh_, there's one to play here!"

Nova practically floats toward a demo for a simple, colorful 3D platformer. The kiosk is occupied by a markazian male who's about Nova's age, and a bit taller. His hair is jet black, cut just below his ears and framed around his face. His eyes are blue, darting open as he turns around to see Nova. She doesn't see the flustered look on his face as he stumbles to the side, or really much of the man himself. Her eyes are on the screen instead, a tunnel vision crafted from pure wonder and fascination.

"Hey, uh, hi. That one's pretty cool, right? Used to play it all the time as a kid. My name's Saros, what's yours?"

"My apologies, sir, but I do not believe she can hear you."

It's an older title that's received a complete graphical overhaul, beautifully remastered for a larger audience. Clank would explain it, but one look at the focus in her eyes shows that his words would be wasted at the moment. She picks up the controller, studying the many buttons and two sticks. Nova gently flicks the left joystick upwards, and the character, a young fongoid woman, follows the motion. As she learns the controls, she mumbles her findings to herself.

"_Okay, so that's moving. What does all this do?_" Nova continues her experiments with jumping, attacking the goons around her, and exploring the virtual area. The fongoid stands at the base of a crumbling tower, with platforms that circle around the structure. "_What's at the top?_"

Clank watches as the virtual hero hops between platforms, taking note of the blank expression on Nova's face. She's completely still, completely immersed, and it reminds him of simpler times. Ratchet would have been a bit more expressive though, making little faces at the enemies he shot away, his face shifting with the platforms, his body twisting a bit with each dodge._ The differences between them are quite interesting_.

Nova miscalculates the distance between two moving platforms, sending the adventurer plummeting to the bottom. "_Crap, too soon." _Nova works her way back up to the top, and is blown away by the sight of a huge leviathan. "_Whoa_…"

The music released by the holovision is ominous, powerful. The camera pans around the creature, highlighting potential weak points. The fongoid before it prepares for a fight, and her staff glows with anticipation. Before the real fun can begin, the scene fades to a plain screen. A short message appears.

_This concludes the demo. Thank you for playing!_

The screen changes again to the main menu, and Nova looks back to Clank, her eyes glowing with excitement. "That was so fun! No wonder these things are so popular."

Clank smiles a bit, nostalgia coating his voice. _Of course, she loves hologames too. _"My friend and I used to own a few consoles and games, Nova. I can show them to you in the future if you would like. The game you just played is one of them."

"Whoa, really? Thank you! I'd love to see more of that one." Nova tears herself away from the demo, attempting to get back to the task at hand. The black haired man watches in awe as she leads the way out of the game shop, and Clank follows. "I can always come back here to check out more stuff. But first, I have to find the perfect place to set up shop."

"What type of store did you have in mind?"

Nova's face softens as she looks towards the sky. She stops walking for a moment, allowing the pleasant memories to flood her mind. "A bakery. Mom's recipes would be perfect. We would all three make candies and stuff back home too."

Nova's smile threatens to turn to sadness as she twists her hands together. A deep breath, and a quiet sigh. "I can..keep them with me that way."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Nova. Your parents would be happy that you are continuing that tradition."

Clank's words are a small comfort, pulling her out of her grief for a moment. "Thank you. I think so too."


	8. Strange Customer

One week later…

After getting past all the tedious paperwork, Nova decides on a small building on the edge of Axiom City. It's close enough to the city to get foot traffic, but not so close to the center that the building is ridiculously expensive. The space has been thoroughly cleaned, so now's the time to make the necessary connections.

Nova sits at the front desk, the empty case of food at her left. On the desk's table, she flips through her recipes, already mapping out what desserts will go where. Clank sits at a nearby table, completing a checklist of necessary tools and utilities. They have the mixers, bowls, pans, and other tools they need, and the list is almost complete. The young woman beams at the robot, bouncing with excitement. "I can't believe this is actually happening! In a few days, we'll be ready to set up shop. Just have a few more calls to make, right?"

"That is correct," Clank confirms. "We currently have power flowing through the building. We still need to establish a connection for gathering ingredients, as well as confirm that the plumbing is in working order."

"Oh yeah, Grummelnet has a branch for food stuffs, so they can deliver, right? That way I don't have to take a taxi into the city every time we run out of something."

"They can certainly deliver for a modest fee. I believe that would reduce the risk of ingredients spoiling or becoming damaged."

"Oh, and maybe they can deliver _our_ stuff! It tastes better fresh though."

"I have heard the same. Customers will most likely buy directly from the source, but we may expand at a later time."

Nova closes her book, walking around the desk to sit across from Clank. "By the way, are you sure that you still want to do this with me? I know you've probably got important stuff to do elsewhere, and it must be boring being around food you can't eat."

"Sigmund can attend to my duties at the Great Clock while I am gone, he has done so for a while since Orvus has been gone. He will call me if he needs my direct attention, so I do not mind staying here."

"Yeah, I'm sure that the Great Clock could spare a few...Wait, you mean the Timekeeper? _Oh_, that's right," she remembers. "You're Orvus's son. You came from there, all Zoni do."

"Yes, my soul was created there. As for boredom, I may not be able to taste the desserts, but I have always enjoyed the creation of said treats."

"You like to bake?"

That nostalgia paints Clank's face and tone again, and Nova listens intently. "I would cook most meals for my friend. He was always quick to set something on fire!"

Clank laughs at the memory, and Nova chuckles in return."Your friend couldn't cook?"

"Indoors? No. He was quite skilled with a grill, however. His organic colleagues never had any complaints there."

Nova would imagine the scene, but there's not quite enough details to make an accurate depiction. The failed attempts pulls the cheerful tone from her mind. "You know, Clank, you talk about this guy all the time. You met at a young age, and you lived together for a long time, right?"

"That is correct."

Nova's face drops to a more curious expression as her face tilts, raising an eyebrow to call Clank out. "If he was so important, then why are you so vague about him?"

Before Clank can respond, the bell at the door chimes. A large, bearded man walks in with a small toolbox in hand. His skin has a bluish tone, and he wears brown overalls over a stained white shirt. "I like what you two have done with this place! It's been empty for years, it's nice to see it come back to life."

Clank speaks with the stranger, and Nova is a bit thrown off. They speak with each other as if they have known each other for decades. That can't be possible, though. _He looks organic enough, but there's something about him that's..strange. He gives off this vibe I can't put my finger on._

"Hello, Plumber. You are just in time." Clank stands on top of the table, shaking hands with the man.

"It's good to see you, Clank. No one around here's seen ya since...Anyway, It's nice to see you out and about."

"Thank you, I am glad to be back. This is Nova, the young woman I have told you about."

Clank smiles, gesturing for Nova to meet their guest. She snaps out of her spaced out musings long enough to step towards the man.

"It's nice to meet ya again, kid. You can call me the Plumber." He reaches out a hand to shake hers, which Nova accepts nervously. His grip is firm, as if greeting an old friend. He releases her hand, then turns towards the back of the shop. "Well, duty calls. I'll see you two in a bit."

As he disappears behind the door, Nova's confusion doubles. _Again? _The minutes pass, and questions fester in Nova's mind. She finally speaks up, pulling Clank from the checklist he returned to. "How do you know each other, Clank? And what exactly is he? There's something weird about him, like there's more to him than he lets on."

"The Plumber is simply the Plumber," Clank answers. "He is a wise man, but even I do not know the details of his personal affairs. He has given life-saving advice in the past, so I trust him. He is a useful ally, and quite skilled in his craft."

"It's rude to talk about people when they're not around, you know."

The voice makes Nova jump out of her skin and turn around to its source. Sure enough, the Plumber is standing right behind her. "What? But how did you..I didn't even hear you walk in!"

"You've always been ready to go; I didn't need to do a thing. It's gonna be great, I can already tell."

"The bakery? Thank you for checking anyway. I'll be sure to let you know when we start selling."

"Well, in that case, I'll be sure to pop in again!" The Plumber steps toward the door, opening it slightly. The bell rings again, but the man stops in his tracks and turns around. He fumbles around in his pocket, revealing a box that's a bit larger than Nova's palm.

"I almost forgot! I promised I'd give this back. Here, catch!" He tosses the box toward Nova, who stumbles to catch it. She looks back up to the Plumber after it's in her hands.

"Give it _back_? But I never-"

"Sorry, in a rush. I've got other jobs lined up. I'll see you around!"

As quickly as the stranger arrived, he's gone. Nova stands there, clutching the box in her hands. "What just happened?"

Clank walks over to Nova, pointing towards the box. "Will you open it?"

Staring at the black velvet, the markazian's thumb caresses the fabric. "I guess I should. It would be rude to refuse a gift."

Nova lifts the lid, revealing a brooch. The base of it is a silver gear, and in the center is a shimmering moonstone. The piece catches the daylight from outside, and Nova lets out a soft gasp at the sight of it. "It's so pretty. What do you think, Clank?"

She removes it from the box, clasping it over her heart. She smiles at the piece, asking Clank's opinion. _I think I'll keep it. It's a good luck charm, a sign of good things to come_.

"I believe you were meant to have it," he claims.


	9. A Soft Place to Land

The large counter in the kitchen is littered with boxes, each one adorned with Grummelnet's logo. The bakery is almost ready for its grand opening, other than creating the goods themselves. As Nova finishes stocking the refrigerator, she turns to Clank. "You mentioned before that you liked to bake, right?"

"Yes, I did. It has always been a hobby of mine to create dishes of all kinds."

"You wanna help me make the desserts? There's a lot to make before we open." She moves to the pantry to store the dry ingredients, looking to Clank for his answer.

"I would be happy to, Nova."

"All right! Just let me finish this up, and I'll leave out the stuff we'll need. We can start with something simple, like chocolate chip cookies. Sounds good?"

"That sounds wonderful."

After most of the ingredients are put away, Nova gathers a pile of materials. At the side of the counter, neatly organized, is everything they'll need. Clank steps to the precious cookbook, placing a hand on the cover. "May I?"

Nova stops for a moment, appreciating the question. _It's nice that he asked._ His voice showed so much care, as if touching it alone showed the sentimental value in the pages. He wouldn't be wrong either; there are so many memories in that book. Her parents had it since before they came to Quantos, expanding upon the family's recipes with time. Her mother always planned to leave it to her, but never as suddenly as she did. "...Of course, it's page 617. The desserts are towards the back of the book."

Clank gently flips to the requested page, studying the recipes within. The tone of her answer is a silent 'thanks for asking', and Clank takes care not to dent or rip any of the pages. _This book certainly means a lot to her, and it is a great sign of trust that she has given me. _"Let us begin with preheating the oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit."

Nova is already at the dial, turning it to the required temperature. She moves back to the ingredients, waiting for Clank to continue. "We will need 8 tablespoons of butter."

Nova opens the bag of flour instead, then rips a piece of tissue off of a nearby roll and dips it in a bit of oil. She spreads the oil onto a pan, then sprinkles flour on the top. Grabbing the entire pan, she pats the edges and bottom, pushing the flour into an even spread.

Clank would question her methods, but a small note at the corner of the recipe page describes the act as a way to prevent sticking. He doesn't comment, watching as the focus he saw back when she was playing that hologame decorates her face again. After the deed is done, Nova picks up the softened stick of butter and drops it into the bowl, using a fork to break it out of its original shape.

"Next, we add the cup of sugars. One half cup of light brown, and one half cup of granulated."

Nova does so, whisking together the ingredients into the beginnings of dough. She's already working towards adding in the egg and a splash of vanilla extract before Clank finishes the instructions. _She already knows what to do, so why did she ask for assistance? _He watches Nova carefully, glancing down at the recipe for guidance.

"After adding in the cup of flour, fold in one cup of chocolate chips."

Nova adds in the cup of flour gradually, taking care not to throw flour everywhere. As the chips are stirred into the dough, Nova finally speaks up. "These have always been a favorite of mine. When Mama first showed me this one, I was blown away. She ordered the ingredients through Grummelnet and we made them in a big stone oven back home. I actually added the flour too quick the first time. It was such a mess!"

Nova giggles at the memory, and a warm smile spreads across her face. "_I_ was covered in flour, _she_ was covered. It took days to shake it all out. They turned out good though."

Clank listens to her story, and it clicks. _She did not ask for assistance, she asked for company. She has never been alone before. _Clank can relate to her a bit. He knew Ratchet from the day he was created to the day Ratchet died. "The first time my old friend tried to bake something, it was a disaster. He was trying to impress his girlfriend at the time by baking her favorite pie. It took weeks to clean the oven!"

Clank giggles at his own memory, and Nova joins in. "That must have sucked! At least he tried, though. I give him credit for that."

Nova picks up a spoon, carefully placing the prepared batter into small drops. Their placement is uniform, evenly spaced apart to accommodate for spreading while they cook. Nova slows down toward the end, as if there's a lot on her mind. She stops completely before putting down the last cookie. "Whenever I would mess up a recipe, I would always get pretty upset. I've always been a bit of a perfectionist, as much as I hate to admit it. My parents always told me that if I stick with something, put my heart and soul into it, that there's nothing I can't do. I wonder if they can see me now."

Clank closes the recipe book, and the familiar thud gains Nova's attention. "I do not know if they are alive or not, but wherever they are, I _do_ know that they are very proud of you."

Nova's eyes threaten to water a bit, but a deep breath prevents the emotions from escalating. The beep of the preheated oven further distracts her from the past, and she places the last cookie on the tray. "Thanks, Clank. I'm gonna go put these in."

Holding the tray, she opens the oven and sets the timer. Ten minutes later, the cookies emerge from the oven to cool. The tray is placed on the counter, and as soon as they're solid, Nova peels one from the tray to taste. One bite warms her heart and puts a smile on her face. She hums in contentment. "Just as good as I remember."

"They certainly look appealing. I am sure that the customers will agree."

"I'm glad you like them. Baking is weirdly specific. If you get something wrong, the whole thing tastes off, or the batter doesn't act like it should. And if you screw it up, you've wasted ingredients you can't get back."

"Is there a dessert you are not as skilled at?"

"Not really a dessert, but a component of dessert: icing. I can never get it thick enough to use for anything, so I don't bother trying to make it from scratch. Shame, too, 'cause stuff always tastes better from scratch."

"I see. We have more batter at our disposal, so would you like to prepare the rest?"

"Yeah. We have to open up shop in a few hours anyway, so let's get ready!"

The two finish off the batter, placing the resulting cookies and a small assortment of other desserts in the display case. Nova's hair is restrained by a hair net, her clothes are clean, and her brooch sits proudly over her chest. Under the counter, Nova grabs the key to open the door. Before she can move to open it, Clank stops her.

"One moment. Before we open up, Nova, may I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Clank removes a vintage camera from his chest compartment, holding the object out to Nova. "May we take a photo? I would like to capture the moment, if that is alright with you."

"Oh, okay. Sure! It's a big day, after all!"

Nova drops to one knee, leaning close to Clank and staring at the camera lens. She strikes a pose, giving the lens a left-handed peace sign and the biggest smile she can muster. The flash activates, and the black paper emerges from the camera body. "Thank you, Nova. I will keep the photo safe until it develops."

"You're welcome, Clank. Now, let's get this party started!"

She unlocks the door as the clock strikes 6 and the morning light fills the windows. One by one, The few people waiting outside step in, taking in the unfamiliar atmosphere. One of the new patrons is Saros, eager for a chance to properly introduce himself.

The markazian takes a deep breath, giving a carefully rehearsed greeting. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Star Bits!"


	10. Never Ever Getting Rid of Me

The customers each study the sweets, picking out their preferences and sitting down to enjoy them. The terachnoids chatter amongst themselves, and Nova sticks behind the counter. They've come and go all day, other than the markazian man, and there's an hour left before closing up. She's focused on placing a few charms near the register, adjusting them to the perfect angle. Clank gently taps her side, bringing her attention to the man before her. "Oh. Can I help you, sir?"

"I, uh, saw you a while ago miss, at the hologame shop. When you were playing _Fongoid With A Stick_?"

Nova's a bit caught off guard by the new face. It's an interaction she's completely unprepared for, a bit unlike running the bakery. Rehearsed phrases like 'How can I help you?' or 'Welcome!' only have so many possible responses, so it's a bit easier to prepare for. "At the game shop? I didn't see you there, sorry."

With that, Nova turns back to her previous task. A subconscious blocker to protect from the unfamiliar situation attempts to end the conversation. The man is a bit confused at the abrupt shutdown and continues, working to break that bubble and speak to her. "My name is Saros Mendrano, can I have yours?"

"Nova. Nova Albedo." She's moved to wiping the counters at this point, and Saros follows. With a warm smile, he tries to lock eyes with Nova, but she's not focused on the stranger.

Her dedication to her task seems kinda cute, so Saros tries to gain her attention once more. "It's a pretty name, very fitting."

"Thank you, my Mama picked it."

The comment goes straight over Nova's head, and she leaves to put the cleaning supplies away for now. Saros looks a bit disappointed at the blunt response. Not a blush, not even a smile! _She was listening, but not really listening, or even looking! _Saros turns to Clank for guidance. "I saw you at the shop with her too. You're her friend, right? Am I doing something wrong?"

Clank looks toward the closet, then back to Saros. He's processing her behavior with Saros, and comparing them with his own interactions with her. _Nova completely deflected Saros's advances._ _She certainly seems a bit more open with me, however, speaking freely. Nova mentioned being sensitive to Zoni energy, so I would likely be familiar, comparable to a piece of home. Saros does not have that advantage._

"No, I do not believe so. If you wish to court her, I would try a more direct approach to match her direct responses."

The door clicks open, and Nova emerges empty-handed. Clank raises an arm toward her, giving encouragement to Saros. As Nova places herself back at the counter, Saros walks up to her and looks her in the eyes, a hard blush coating his cheeks. "Miss Nova, are you free after work?"

"Yeah, I'll be here."

"I mean, can I take you somewhere? Dinner? A movie?"

Nova's mind runs a mile a minute, and a knot rises in her throat. _A what? Oh, uh, this is new. This is sudden. Oh, no. He seems nice enough, though. Should I? But I've got the shop to run too. What kind of movie? I only have work clothes. I'm not prepared for this. Maybe it would be fun, but I'm not ready..I'm not.._ Nova opens her mouth, prepared to speak her mind, and... "Uh, okay. What time?"

_Crap. Now I'm committed. Maybe it'll be fun?_

Saros's face lights up, and he gives the biggest grin he can muster. His obvious excitement coats his voice and body. _Yes! He was right about the direct thing. Thank the stars for that robot. _"I'll pick you up at 8, then. Here's my com number."

Saros holds out a napkin with a code written on it. His arm is stiff, like he's nervous that Nova will refuse the number. Nova looks to Saros, then to the paper, and takes it. "Oh, okay. See ya, Saros."

"Thank you, Nova!"

With that, Saros leaves, likely to prepare for the impromptu date. Nova's gone stiff at this point. The knot in her throat is thick, but beginning to recede now that the conversation is over. _For now. _She lets out a deep breath as the last few customers leave, and moves to lock the door. Clank sits at the table as Nova brings the register till for them to count down. "Are you alright? You seem a bit upset. Did Saros make you uncomfortable?"

"No," she answers, "That's not quite it. He wasn't rude or anything. I just didn't expect it, that's all."

"If you do not wish to go with him on this date, no one will force you, Nova. You can simply say that you changed your mind."

Nova takes a deep breath, staring into the table's surface. _I wish it was that easy. I don't want to be rude. He looked so excited. _"No, I want to go. Maybe it'll be fun. I'll have to get something to wear first. I probably shouldn't show up in a dirty work shirt."

…

Saros shows up right on time, in a spiffy white button up shirt and grey pants. He holds in his hands a small bouquet of flowers, gently knocking on the glass door. From the back of the store, Nova emerges, and it blows Saros away.

She's wearing a burgundy, sleeveless halter top blouse, dark jeans, and her standard sneakers. There's no jewelry except for the brooch at her chest. Light makeup accentuates her facial features, and a heavy coat of concealers covers her scars. The layer of hair above her ears is tied back, revealing the inner layers of curls and keeping her face exposed. She opens the door, locking it behind her to keep out intruders.

The young man stammers out the best compliment he has to offer at the moment. "Wow, you look great, Nova!"

Nova nods with a smile, accepting his words. "Thanks, Saros. So, where did you have in mind?"

"Straight to the point? Alright then. There's a really nice restaurant downtown that I'd love to show you, then maybe a movie? The IRIS has a huge catalog we could download from."

Nova's mind sticks to the last option, her interest piqued. Her stiff, uncertain stance loosens sightly. _A movie sounds nice. Something I can focus on. _"Mom and Dad always loved researching Old Earth films. I've never seen one, though."

"Then it's a plan. Shall we?"

Saros extends a hand to Nova's, and they walk to the nearest taxi stop.

…

The diner's decor is simple, yet comfortable. It's nowhere near as fancy as other high-end places, but the pricing and atmosphere compliments the food. Nova and Saros are seated in a booth by the window. Nova looks out the window, quietly observing the streets beyond the glass. The various lights of the city contrast with the backdrop of the night sky. "Sorry I couldn't take us somewhere fancier. View's pretty great though, right Nova?"

Saros's voice diverts her attention a bit. "Mhm. Its nice. I kinda hate that you can't see the stars well, though. There's so much unnatural light that you can't really see them."

"I've always loved the view. I've been here for around a year now, studying at a nearby college. This planet never seems to sleep."

"A year? I've only been here a bit over a week."

"That explains why I haven't seen you around, then. Where are you from?"

"Quantos. My parents lived there for a while, but.."

Nova's voice trails off, and Saros takes notice. _She always uses past tense with her parents. Are they gone? There's some sort of scarring on her arms underneath the makeup too, now that I think about it. I shouldn't pry, she looks upset. Whatever happened must have been rough to say the least. _He attempts to divert the conversation elsewhere to avoid his previous question. "So, Nova, you like hologames too?"

Nova immediately perks up, and Saros goes along with it. He smiles at her enthusiasm, allowing her to speak without interruption.

"That one I played at the shop was so cool! Clank said he was gonna show me more of it, too. He told me that it's an old title when we got home, and that it was really popular back in the day. He said that there's all sorts of hologames, and that his old friend loved them too!"

The terachnoid waiter wordlessly brings the food, and a tired look in his eyes shows that he's been on the clock for a while, ready to go home hours ago. Saros waves his hand with a quick nod of thanks as he allows Nova to continue her rambling. "The stories that they can tell are so incredible. It's like watching a film or a play, but _different_. The player doesn't just _watch_ the story unfold, they _become a part of it_. Their touch makes everything happen, their decisions shape the story's end."

…

Nova returns an hour later, Saros calling a cab and bringing her home. After thanking him for the date, Nova shuffles into the bakery exhausted. After setting the flowers on the counter, she climbs the stairs, opening her living room door. Clank's there looking at two photos, studying them with an intense look on his face. At the sound of Nova's return, he puts them away to greet her. "Hello, Nova. I trust you had an enjoyable time?"

Nova grabs a washcloth to remove her makeup, scrubbing her body clean as she talks. "Yeah, Saros was really nice. He's a college student here, but he hasn't decided on a major yet. We had dinner and watched an Old Earth film. It was hilarious! There was a guy who dances to cool music, a green girl he likes, a guy with weird tattoos, and a talking tree with a raccoon! They all saved the universe together. It was great, no wonder Mom and Dad liked those movies so much."

Clank smiles at her positive recollection. She seemed nervous to go, unwilling to show her scars to a stranger, and unfamiliar with dating in general. "I believe that young Saros fancies you, Nova. Will you give him a chance?"

Nova emerges from the bedroom changed into her pajamas, with a comb in hand to tame her hair before settling down for the night. "Huh? Nah, it's not that serious. He just wanted to meet me, and I don't socialize much when I'm workin'. It was a good chance to catch me in not-work mode."

"Did you not notice his flirting?"

Nova's silent for a moment, pausing in her combing as if the words need time to process. "He was flirting?"

Her absolute cluelessness causes Clank to laugh heartily. Nova, on the other hand, just gets more confused, trying to pinpoint what was said to her that could be considered a flirt.


	11. Rumors

A few days later, in an undisclosed location…

The glow of a holovision set fills the surrounding area, the rest of the room dim. The robotic news anchor holds a microphone in hand, and is poised in the heart of Axiom City. The traffic hums above her, and people carry on with their business as usual.

"_Eyewitness reports on Terachnos confirm recent suspicions. It seems that Clank, galactic hero and famous actor, has returned to the public eye. Clank has been missing for a hundred years, and our robotic citizens are more than happy to see him again. He spends most of his time in a newly opened sweets shop, dubbed Star Bits, but his business there is currently unknown. Clank himself has declined to comment, straying far away from the press."_

A terachnoid passes by, holding a bag from the aforementioned bakery. The robotic reporter takes notice, holding the mic to his face.

"_You, sir! What's your opinion on Clank's sudden return and media silence?"_

"_I don't know much about Clank personally. All I know about him is what the history books tell us. You'd have to ask a robot or do research if you want more details; I'm more interested in the technology of the future."_

"_Can you tell the viewers at home more about Star Bits?"_

"_The place is interesting, I'll tell you that. They've got hand-carved fongoid charms and crystals to 'give good luck and ward off negative energy', she says. The desserts smell wonderful, and taste great too. It's a good price, and it's a good place to hang out. The owner says she's ordered a holovision and a VG system for the place too, and will hold game tournaments! When that's ready, I'll certainly be back."_

An eyebrow plate is raised at the comment, illuminated by the glow of the holovision. _'She'?_

"_What's your opinion on the owner? She's been spotted with a celebrity, after all."_

"_She's pretty quiet, and doesn't talk much beyond standard customer service. That is, unless it's about hologames. As soon as she overheard my colleagues and I talking about the newest release, she immediately looked up! It was quiet in the shop, so we invited her over. For a single-brained organism, Nova follows game lore well."_

Nefarious recalls his most recent trip to Quantos. That girl's parents called her by that name. The ship left the atmosphere torn to shreds, and actually landed somewhere. _So it's not over after all._

"_Do you think that Clank's reappearance is linked to the ship crash from two weeks ago? Eyewitnesses say that this 'Nova' was the one pulled from it."_

"_I have no idea, honestly. If so, I'm glad he did. This city needed a place like that one."_

The microphone is moved back to the reporter, who locks eyes with the camera.

"_There you have it. An old celebrity's sudden reveal, and a strange new face. What ties them together? Where did Nova come from? What's next for the two of them? Follow the story as we uncover the truth. This has been Darla Gratch, Channel 64 News."_

The holovision is quickly turned off, and the metal hand holding the remote places it on a tray. His claws click together in deep thought.

"Of _course_ that twit survived. I wouldn't be surprised if Clank was waiting for it to land. But why is he being so distant? I'm sick of waiting around, Lawrence! It's been BORING!"

Tired blue optics stare back at Nefarious, giving his two cents. He holds the circular tray in one hand, shifting it to both hands as he speaks.

"Perhaps Clank wants to keep his affairs private, sir?"

"But he's no stranger to the spotlight. He's done interviews and movies before. He doesn't look for attention like _Qwark_ does, though. That fool _biobliterated himself _to stay alive and stay an actor. But Clank's never directly _avoided_ the media before."

Nefarious paces the floor, his memory banks flooded with recordings. Secrecy hasn't been in Clank's character, which is ironic considering his greatest role as an actor is a secret agent. As soon as a theory enters his head, Lawrence speaks it aloud.

"What if he's protecting her?"

Lawrence's voice brings him back to the present, and he stops in his tracks. _That's such an obvious answer. So easy._

"What, the copy?"

"Exactly, sir. Why pull her into the spotlight if there's no reason to do so?"

His jaw plate twists into a smile fitting his name. Lifting himself from the plush couch, Nefarious leads his butler to the main communications panel of their hideout.

"Why don't we _give them _a reason, Lawrence?"

Nefarious presses a button on the control panel, preparing the equipment to give the universe a show. The lighting in the room gives off an eerie tone, the perfect mood for the upcoming message.

"Let's bring our dear nemeses into the open. It's been a _long time_ since we've had some fun around here."

...

Back at Star Bits…

Electricians finish the installation of the holovision as Nova watches the work, placing the boxes behind the counter to dispose of later. After the set is ready, Nova hands them the payment, and an electrician hands her the remote.

"Thanks for your help!"

They leave the shop, the bell ringing, and Nova turns her attention to the remote. Clank stands by her, taking in the sight around them.

The food case beside the register is filled and neatly organized, and the surrounding tables house a few happy guests. Some of the local game shops and patrons have donated props to hang on the walls, replica weapons from popular games. A small cabinet on the left wall is filled with holocard games and small decorations. The customers watch as Nova turns on the screen.

A show Nova doesn't recognize plays for a moment, then flickers in and out. The picture is hazy and distorted, and the audio turns to static.

"What the..hey, Clank. Do you know why it's doing this? It's brand new, it can't be going out now."

"Perhaps there is interference?"

The video settles on a dimly lit figure, and the sight of those red optics makes Nova's blood run cold.

Clank watches the message, taking note of the shocked crowd. He figured this would happen eventually, having a pretty good guess by now as to what Nefarious has been up to all these years. _But why now?_ He looks to Nova worried. She's tense, angry, terrified. She's facing the man that brought her so much suffering. Nefarious' face is smug, as if he's in on a joke that no one else knows about. _He knows_ _what she is. That is why he attacked her village._

"_Attention, robots and organics of Polaris and beyond. I've been informed that one of my greatest adversaries has finally returned. I've laid dormant for far too long, and now is the time for action."_

Nova's mind swirls with every ounce of emotion she's got. Her hands clench into fists, threatening to cramp with the force. Her entire body shakes, her eyes glued to the screen. This..thing destroyed her _home_. Took _everything_ from her. A question blends her rage with an uneasy fear. _What does he want from everyone else?_

"_I've been in this universe far longer than any of you organic life forms have been alive, and many of you fools probably haven't been to a museum in awhile, so let me give you a quick summary. I despise organics, and I won't rest until you've all been __**ANNIHILATED!**__"_

The volume spike coming from the transmission clips the audio and causes the audience to wince in pain. As the recording settles, Nefarious continues. His voice raises into a mocking tone, then drops back down with a menacing declaration.

"_I know what you're all thinking. 'What does he want from us?' Well, because I'm in a generous mood, I'll tell you exactly what I want: a challenge."_

Nova's eyes dart back to the register. More specifically, to the staff that's stored under the counter. _Someone has to stop him._ Nova meets Nefarious' eyes, locked to the camera, and that knowing smile coats his face again.

"_Let's finish what we started, squishy.__** You have one month, so make it count.**__"_


	12. Call to Arms

The screen switches back to the show and the crowd goes wild, not paying the screen any more attention. The patrons are chattering amongst themselves, discussing the contents of Nefarious' message. Clank watches as Nova turns off the screen, shuffling out of the room to get away from the noise.

"Nefarious has been inactive for decades! What does he want now?"

"I assume he's going to try and turn everyone to robots again. That was his plan the first time."

"True, but why would he try that again? Ratchet and Clank stopped him last time."

"They say that madness is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. Someone will stop him. Maybe whatever 'squishy' he was talking to at the end?"

The conversation continues, but Nova doesn't hear a word of any of it. Clank follows Nova to the broom closet, noting her frantic breathing and elevated heart rate. He stops outside of the door, listening into the room, and noticing that both her staff and new com unit has been removed from its usual place behind the counter._ Is she planning to fight? _Nova's voice is muffled by the walls as she mumbles to herself. "Nefarious. He's not gonna stop with Quantos. He'll destroy everything."

Clank knocks on the door, then opens it, checking on Nova. She's standing there rigid, hyperventilating. Her right hand grips her hair out of stress, removed from the net it was previously in. In her other hand is her staff, flickering with energy, as if it can't hold its charge due to a lack of focus. "Nova, you must breathe."

"I tried to stop him before, I can't let myself freeze like this. I can't let him do that again..I can't..I.."

"I can help you."

Nova stops dead in her tracks, looking at Clank as the words process in her mind. "What? _How?_"

"I can train you in more effective means of combat."

Nova's breathing settles, and so does the crystal in her staff. She stares at Clank, dropping down to his level, and disbelief coats her voice. "Train me?"

"Yes. My friend and I fought Nefarious many times, and he is not an opponent to face alone."

Nova huffs in annoyance, setting her staff against the wall. There's too much going on right now for patience. Normally she'd just ask about her doubts calmly, but not now. _It's too familiar. _"_Right_, this _faceless friend_ of yours. You know, I'm starting to believe that there's more to you than you're telling me."

The change in Nova's tone throws Clank off. Her body language is more frustrated than he's seen it thus far. In his experience with women, he knows what's coming. He's no stranger to anger, but a woman's rage is a different beast entirely. _Oh, dear._

"Look, Clank. I trust you, I really do, but I'm not an _idiot_."

"What do you mean?"

"You're some kind of celebrity, right? Don't think I haven't noticed the press. Whenever they're around, you escort the both of us away, or you directly shoo them off."

"There is nothing wrong with privacy, Nova."

Nova sucks in a breath, and her stress and annoyance threatens to turn to anger. _There it is again, just like before. This time, I'm nipping this in the bud now. _"I understand that, and I agree, but I need to ask for your _honesty_ here. Don't avoid the question. I _can't_ deal with secrets right now. Back home filled my quota for omissions."

Clank avoids eye contact for a moment, doing his best to analyze the situation._ Nova is clearly stressed about Nefarious, which is causing her to lash out in anger. She suspects that I am keeping things from her, and sadly, she would not be incorrect. It seems that she was denied many answers on Quantos, so refusing her request will likely cause things to escalate. That is the last thing I want for either of us. _"Very well. What do you wish to know?"

"Everything. First off: who are _you_ exactly? I know you're the son of Orvus, because I can sense that much. What were you up to before I came around?"

"I was a famous actor and a hero. It was many years ago, so most organics do not have any direct memories of my actions. Robots and historians have more detailed recollections."

Nova's face softens a bit. _An answer, that's progress. Let's see if I can get more. _"You said before that your friend fought with you. So you were both famous heroes, is that right?"

"That is correct."

"Then what was his name?"

Nova watches as Clank freezes. She can hear his inner mechanisms working overtime, as if he's trying to find the words to say. _Did I push too far? Maybe I pushed a button I shouldn't have._ Her voice softens, not wanting to upset Clank any further. "Did you...part on bad terms or something? Is that why you haven't told me?"

"No, we did not. Ratchet was my best friend, and we stayed together for a long time. He...moved on a long time ago, as all organic life forms eventually do. I turned to my duties at the Great Clock for a long time."

Nova's frustration from before completely melts away at Clank's words. His optics are a bit dimmer than usual, and his frame doesn't hold the same confidence as before. A deep breath, and Nova finally speaks. "I'm sorry for pushing you to talk. I was just..upset. With the last few weeks, I've had a lot going on, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You've been nothing but good to me from the beginning, even helping me get this place started! The home above us is so nice, and the bakery downstairs is doing well."

Clank looks up at Nova, and the remorse in her eyes is certainly genuine._ Perhaps I should tell her. Not here, but soon. _"I am sorry too. I should have been more direct with you from the start. I meant what I said before, and my offer still stands."

"Offer?"

"I can help you become a hero, or we can call the galactic authorities. We can fight Nefarious together, or we can place our focus on this bakery. Before we do anything else, I need your honest answer."

A small metal hand reaches into his chest compartment, pulling out a leather back brace. Upon closer inspection, Nova sees that around the brown material is a metal clip that shares the same design as Clank's back. It reminds her of an Old Earth film her parents mentioned, where the student carried his teacher in a similar manner. Before she can touch it, Clank backs it away. "If we do this, and we succeed, the universe will look to you for guidance, to solve their problems, to protect them. It will not be easy, and there will be no going back. _Are you absolutely certain that this is what you want?_"

Clank's hand moves the harness back into range, and Nova makes her decision. She takes his hand, firmly gripping it and the harness with a confident smile.

"I've never been more sure in my life."

Breaking off the contact, Nova stands up and puts on the straps. A hair tie is pulled out of her pocket, and she wraps her hair into a bun. Grabbing her staff, she opens the door out of the cramped closet and looks back to Clank. "Let's get moving. We have a lot of work to do, and less than a month to do it."

The two walk into the main floor of the shop. Clank notices that the patrons have calmed down a bit by this point, and look to the girl with the stick.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I'm gonna be taking a business trip. I've gotta close up shop for a while, but I'll be back."

Disappointed groans fill the room, and a terachnoid regular speaks up. His two friends are with him, having paused their card game to watch the transmission. They clean their area, careful not to damage their holocards. "What about the tournament you were planning on hosting here? Is it cancelled?"

"Nah, Bentley, it's just postponed. I know you and the guys have been looking forward to it, but stuff has come up. For now, I ask that everyone here goes home and stays safe just in case Nefarious shows himself again."

The customers walk out of the door, one by one, and a lone markazian lags behind. Saros has stuck around since the place started, coming in every day without fail and talking to Nova a bit. That is, when she's not focused on other things. He looks back to Nova with concern in his eyes. "You're not going to fight that guy, are you?"


	13. Just Like a Game

Nova stands with pride, her staff's soft glow displaying her confidence. Glancing down at Clank, then to Saros, she answers him. "Of course. I have to stop Nefarious before he hurts anyone else. Who else can?"

"The Polaris Defense Force can take care of that guy, he's probably out of practice and just talking a big game. He hasn't been a galaxy-wide threat since-" Saros' voice trails off, seeing Nova's face harden at such a flagrant dismissal of the danger. Her eyes narrow, crystal blues freezing the man in place. Her staff's energy shakes, the static licking the wood. Clank reads her anger, giving a silent prayer for the poor boy.

"_Out of practice?_ **Nefarious** _**killed my family!**_"

Saros stiffens. Everything from the date makes sense now. Her covered scars. Her vagueness about her home and family. Her distant staring out the window. _I really messed up. Why didn't I ask before? Maybe I could have talked to her about it. _"I mean, I just, I don't want you to-"

"_Saros Mendrano, leave this shop._ Don't you _dare_ come back until you know _first hand_ what that _bastard_ is capable of."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"_Did I stutter?_"

Defeated, Saros turns away and leaves. He looks back through the window for a moment, but Nova doesn't grant him any pity. As soon as he's gone, and Nova cools herself down, she steps outside and locks the front door. Her back leans against the glass as she slumps to the sidewalk with a tired sigh. Her staff lies in her lap inactive, propped up against her collarbone. Nova's emotionally exhausted, completely drained of anger by this point, and looks to Clank for guidance. "Was that too far, Clank?"

"He was concerned for your safety, I know this much. I believe that he wished for you to stay to keep you from danger."

The markazian scoffs. "That idiot says he's _out of practice_. Like what happened to me was _nothing_."

"From watching the two of you interact, I can guess that you did not tell him directly about Nefarious until now."

Nova's face lights up in understanding, realizing a problem she didn't know was there until now. Her voice drops a bit in shame. "...Yeah, I didn't. I should have told him."

"No good will come from dwelling on the past. If you feel that you were too aggressive towards Saros, you can always apologize later on, or after Nefarious is defeated. If you are ready, I can call a ride to our first destination."

Nova stands up, looking to the sky. _One month, and so much to learn._ She takes a deep breath, calming herself and preparing for the trials ahead. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Clank opens his chest compartment to reveal a ship key, pressing a button on it. "I will teach you how to use weapons, among other skills. Aphelion can take us to the planets we must reach through autopilot for now, but she will make certain that you are well taught in aviation."

"Sounds good. Where are we going first?"

"I would like to visit the Intergalactic Museum of History first, if you do not mind. There is much for you to learn."

"That's not a bad idea. It'll give me a chance to learn more about who we're up against."

In the skies, a blue dot appears. The hum of an engine fills the air, getting louder and louder as the ship gets closer. Nova's jaw drops at the sight. Aphelion gently hovers in front of Nova, who slowly circles around her taking in every detail. "_Wow_, I've only ever been in one ship in my life, and it was left to rot a long time ago. This thing's got to be an antique, but it looks like it just came off the lot!"

An annoyed 'hmph', and a new voice. "I'll have you know that it's quite rude to comment on a ship's age."

Aphelion's sudden answer spooks Nova, not expecting the ship's reaction or tone. Clank looks up at the ship warmly, then extends an arm to the vessel. "Nova, this is Aphelion. She is the ship that Ratchet and I traveled with back in the day."

Nova turns to the ship, bowing her head a bit in respect and apology. "Oh, I'm sorry, Aphelion. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Apology accepted. It's good to be back in action. I've been maintained by Big Al for so long, and he's far more dull than I'm used to. So, Nefarious is making trouble again?"

"Yes, ma'am. We'd really appreciate your help."

Aphelion opens her cockpit with a hiss, and the inner controls come to life. The young woman stares at all the blinking lights inside, slowly walking forward for a closer look. "Take the wheel, Nova, and I will explain my controls in more detail as we travel."

Nova climbs into the pilot's seat, watching Clank as he jumps inside with his helipack. There's the biggest smile on his face, like there's no place he'd rather be than right where he's at. "Guess this brings you back, huh?"

Clank snaps out of his daydream and nods contently. "Yes, it does. I am inputting coordinates to our first destination now." The robot brings his attention to the controls,presses a button, then reclines back into his seat.

Receiving the data, Aphelion lets out a cheerful beep. A minimap of the Vela Sector stretches inwards, shifting into a detailed map of Polaris. Eleven dots appear on screen, all of them blue save for one yellow light. Nova clicks on the screen, and Aphelion rises into the air. Before Nova can put too much attention on the disappearing ground, Aphelion speaks up. "It will take time for us to reach the Praxus Sector, so I will teach you how to drive as we go. Until then, I will steer the ship."

"Oh, uh, okay. I'm all ears."

Clank quietly giggles to himself, stopping as soon as Nova looks at him puzzled at what was so funny. "Forgive me. Please continue your lesson, Aphelion."

"Very well, Clank. Now, if you look directly in front of you, Nova, you will see the control yoke. This governs my roll and pitch. In other words, It is a joystick that controls my direction and angle of ascent or descent."

Nova brushes off the confusion from before, placing her full attention on Aphelion's words. "Like a holo game controller?"

"Yes, very much so, but a bit more complex than that..."

…

Some Time Later, Praxus Sector

Nova stares in awe of the planet before her. Amidst the black space and bright stars, Igliak is a beacon of white and blue. If she wasn't on an important mission, Nova would just recline her seat and take in the sights. The skies are so different here than back home, but still just as beautiful. The serene atmosphere is a welcome change from the past few weeks, one that Nova's more than happy to take. The moment is cut short as red light suddenly fills the cockpit. Anxiety takes over Nova's previous curiosity.

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Hostile ship detected. They are sending a transmission now."

The screen at the dashboard changes from a minimap to camera footage from the enemy ship. A cracked glass oval reflects across the minimal lighting, drawing attention to red optics.

"_So, you got my message, Nova. Welcome to the show."_

Nova's eyes turn to ice, and her face twists into a scowl. "_You_..When I get on that ship, I-"

"_**I'm**__ not in that tiny ship, you half-wit, but I can guarantee you that I have eyes all across the stars. Aw, and look, Clank's taken you under his wing. It's pathetic, really, how much you don't know. What he won't tell you._"

The knot returns to Nova's throat, hard as raritanium. There's so much to say, to scream, but Nova instead glares at the transmission.

"_I'd love to stick around and chat, but I have better things to do. Especially since you'll be __**dead**__ before he gets the chance to tell you anything!"_

Nefarious cackles, and a ribbon of fire shoots out from the enemy ship. Aphelion rolls out of the way, avoiding the missile as the transmission cuts out. The cockpit lights flare up, placing the ship on red alert. Clank turns to the pilot as he activates the weapons systems. "Take the controls, Nova. We must destroy that ship before we land!"

Nova looks at Clank terrified as she grips the joystick with white knuckles, all the color drained from her body. "Are you **insane?!** I can't drive!"

Aphelion's voice echoes inside the tiny cockpit, gaining Nova's attention. "And my autopilot can't fire weapons. If you've been paying attention, you'll be fine! Call it a test! Use the buttons on the yoke to fire!"

Aphelion wobbles in space, unable to maintain a stable course with Nova's direction. Flipping open the button covers, the markazian tries to focus on the sight beyond the glass. There are similarities between the scene before her and another holo game Clank showed her. The idea calms her slightly, and with a deep breath, she stabilizes the ship. A muffled voice aims to focus her thoughts. "_Okay, just like a game. You can do this, Nova. Ready…"_

Aphelion aligns herself with the enemy ship, and blue orbs narrow in concentration.

"_Aim…"_

The weapon systems lock onto their target, the white crosshair turning red. Two thumbs graze over the buttons.

"_Fire."_


	14. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Aphelion lets out a barrage of lasers, and the enemy ship takes the hit. A ball of fire emerges from the vessel, exploding right before Nova's eyes. Clank watches the entire thing unfold, that holo game focus shifting over her and receding as the explosion dissipates. Pride fills his sisterboard at her progress and inherent skill. _She will certainly become a fine hero._

"A direct hit. Well done, Nova."

"You've learned quickly, I'm impressed. We're now safe to land. I'll talk you through the process."

"Yes, ma'am."

...

Aphelion touches down outside the museum, and Nova's feet touch the ground. Clank jumps towards her, latching onto the hex mount with a _click_. The unfamiliar shift in weight throws of Nova's balance a bit.

"Wha-Oh yeah, I forgot I was wearing this thing."

"My apologies, it is simply muscle memory. I can dismount if you like."

Nova thinks on it, deciding that he's fine where he is. She shifts her torso a bit, trying to feel out exactly how her center of gravity has changed.

"No, you're fine. It's just, I didn't expect it. I'll get used to it in training."

Nova walks toward the museum, and her communicator beeps suddenly.

"_Incoming holo-call from: Mendrano, Saros."_

Nova takes a deep breath, hesitating over the button to plan out her words, but finally deciding to press it. With a flicker of blue light, a projection of a very frazzled Saros materializes before Nova and Clank.

"Nova! I'm so glad you picked up. I was just watching the news and there was a dogfight right outside Igliak's atmosphere! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, we're fine. It was Nefarious. He sent some random goon after us, but we managed."

Saros's posture drops a bit in shame, and with a sigh, he looks at Nova.

"Nova, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did before you left. I was wrong, Nefarious isn't someone to take lightly. I just wanted to protect you."

Nova answers with a thin smile, and Saros loosens up a bit, thankful that her anger is gone.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you before. I snapped at you, and you didn't know what for. But the past is behind us now, Saros. Right now, Clank and I are gonna make sure that Nefarious can't hurt anyone else again. I'll be back before you know it."

"Nova, you don't have to do this, you know. Someone else could step up, another hero."

Saros's voice treads lightly with his words, and Nova looks to him with a weight in her eyes that he only ever saw once: when she looked out the window and spoke of the stars.

"I have to, he came for me in the first place. He wants a fight? I'm gonna give it to him, and he'll regret messing with my family."

Saros sighs, his glance shifting from the ground, to the strange harness she's wearing, the robot attached, then to her serious expression.

"I..can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope, I've made up my mind."

"..Good luck, Nova. I hope you know what you're doing."

Saros ends the call, and the hologram disappears. Nova turns away from where the projection stood, moving towards the robotic guard at the front door. He scans her, then gives a practiced introduction.

"Welcome to the Intergalactic Museum of History. Please enjoy your stay."

The inner rooms are huge, many doorways leading to the many sections of the building. Nova turns to head to the Hall of Villainy, but a gentle tap on her shoulder stops her.

"Nova, wait. I must speak with you first."

Clank touches the floor, bringing his gaze to Nova's. There's an intensity to his eyes, as if there's a lot that he needs to get off his chest. Nova kneels down to his level.

"What's up? Is everything okay, Clank?"

"Yes, but Nefarious is right. There is something I need to show you before we continue."

"Something to show me?"

"Yes, please follow me."

Clank walks directly toward the Lombax Wing, and Nova hesitantly mind tries to wrap itself around this sudden change of tone. _What's here that he's worried about? He seems upset about something._

"When I met you, Nova, I was certain that there was something unique about you. I could sense a film of Zoni bioenergy around you, a side effect of the circumstances of your birth."

Nova would comment out loud, but instead allows Clank to keep talking. _Clank has answers, and he's actually giving them to me. I can't thank him enough for that._

"I looked closer, and I saw marks that I have not seen in person for a very long time. Your encounter with Nefarious, the Plumber's gift, and my own experiences have given me sufficient evidence to come to a conclusion I never believed possible until now."

Clank stops before turning the final corner, pulling two photos out of his chest. He holds one out to Nova, which she takes. It's the photo that was taken the day the bakery opened, carefully dated on the bottom of the paper.

"Aw, this turned out really nice. We look good."

"I believe it did as well. This photo actually serves two purposes. First, as a reminder of the day we opened Star Bits, and of our time together. Secondly, it is the final piece of confirmation I needed."

Nova looks up from the photo, watching Clank as he enters the room. To her left is a statue of a lone lombax general, but Clank leans towards the right side of the room. This lombax is her height, and he stands proudly next to the Clank statue.

"Oh, this is you and Ratchet, right? You said before that the two of you were heroes."

"Yes, _we_ were."

Clank reveals the photo that he's been holding onto, handing it to Nova to compare the two. The color is slightly faded, but the photograph's contents are unmistakable. They look happy together, and Ratchet is leaned in close with Clank. His right hand is raised in a peace sign, and a huge grin is plastered on his face.

"Of course, there are differences between you, as you are both separate people. At this point, however, there is no doubt in my mind."

"What do you mean, Clank? What does Ratchet have to do with me?"

"This photo was taken during your previous life. It has been one hundred years, but it is good to see you again in some form, my friend."

Nova goes numb for a moment, trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. _Past life?_ Suddenly, everything makes sense. _It's so stupid, like the plot of a bad holo film, but..it explains so much._

"My people never told me, because villains would come to fight a reborn hero. Nefarious was upset I didn't recognize him, because I fought him with you back then. The Plumber gave me this brooch, and said he was returning it. I guess Ratchet wanted his next life to have it. I shouldn't believe a word of this, but.. I do. Thank you for telling me, Clank."

Nova gives Clank a soft smile, like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. Clank's expression, however, seems to be the very opposite. His demeanor completely drops, his eyes glowing a bit dimmer.

"Hey, are you okay Clank?"

"I am sorry for not telling you before. I was concerned that hero work would have a negative effect on your mental health, so I encouraged other activities. I did not plan to tell you about this unless it was absolutely necessary. However, plans changed. Nefarious has returned, and I have vowed to help you avenge your family. I feel like I should have done more to protect you from that burden, and for that, I am sorry."

Nova figures that Clank probably has a point about the stress thing, but her concerns aren't on herself at the moment. Right now a dear friend of hers seems so deflated, like the secrecy has drained his soul. _I wonder if that's how they felt…_ Nova drops to his level, granting him a warm hug. Clank freezes for a moment, then returns the hug gratefully.

"A hundred years must have been so lonely. If I'm really Ratchet, I'm sorry I forgot about you, and I'm sorry I took so long getting back."

"I do not blame you for not having his memories. That is simply the nature of reincarnation, and I see it as a blessing in disguise. Not all of our time together was pleasant. As far as the time it took is concerned, I do not mind. Meeting you would not have been possible if things progressed faster."

Nova breaks off from the hug, sitting across from Clank cross-legged. It's a lot of information on both sides, one to take in, the other to give. Nova looks at the statues to her right, and lets out a deep breath. A comforting smile aims to encourage Clank to let it all out.

"Tell me about us, from the very beginning. Something tells me it was one hell of a ride."


	15. House of Memories

Nova and Clank stay in the museum for hours, with Clank telling their story. He shows the exhibits of key parts of their past as he speaks. With every victory, Nova's face lights up in pride. With every loss, she closes her eyes in quiet reflection. Seeing the people that shaped their previous lives, the heroes and villains whose choices shaped the galaxy, Nova's a bit flattered to be a part of it all. There's a part of her that's also a bit nervous, terrified of the universe eventually knowing about her origins and expecting the same strength from her. The tour ends where it started, in front of Ratchet Apogee's exhibit.

"In the end, time took Ratchet. As much as I miss his company, I am glad that he is at rest after many years of retirement."

"_Wow_, that's..quite a story. And since then, you've been at the Clock?"

"Yes, I was in good company with Sigmund. He is one of my closest friends, and has done a fine job as Senior Caretaker. On the day you were born, there was a large pulse of Zoni bioenergy on Quantos. I did not think much of it, as Quantos gives off quite a bit of Zoni energy to begin with, and its energy fluxuates at times. Eighteen years later, that pulse showed itself again. The Zoni showed me a vision, one of a ship crashing into Terachnos. They told me 'a ball of fire will change the universe again.' I was unsure what that meant until I saw you."

"A ball of fire will change the universe _again_? What _does_ that mean?"

"I believe that it is a reference to my past. When I crash landed on Veldin, Ratchet found me, and we became heroes that one could say changed the universe."

"Huh, I guess this time you returned the favor, then."

Clank giggles, and Nova's smile shifts into a chuckle of her own as she realizes the joke. The sound echoes against the walls, dissolving as the laughter dies down.

"I needed that, thanks. Well, let's get started. There's a lot for me to learn, and not much time. Let's go to Veldin first. What better place to start than the beginning?"

"There is no better place than home, especially for training. I have kept Ratchet's old weapons safe, and the open spaces would be a perfect firing range."

"Lead the way, Clank. I'd love to see it."

Nova kneels, turning her back to Clank. He turns himself to connect to the harness, and Nova rises at hearing the click. She walks the two of them to Aphelion, and the cockpit hisses open. Clank disconnects, and Nova climbs in.

"Hello, Aphelion. Clank told me everything, and we'd like to head to Veldin first."

"It's certainly good to see you again, and I hope you're less inclined to crash me than your precursor."

Nova gives a nervous smile, trying not to think about how her first encounter with a ship certainly didn't end well.

"I hope so too, miss Aphelion."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, Nova. I will jump us to Solana, but the trip will take a few hours. I'll place you under cryosleep until we arrive."

"Cryosleep? I can stay awake for a bit longer. I could use the time to practice driving."

As Aphelion rises into the air, Clank looks up at Nova, noticing bags under her eyes. He recalls her yawning towards the end of his stories, fighting to pay attention.

"It is quite late, Nova, and you have been exposed to quite a bit of stress. It would be wise for you to rest. It would not be good for you to fall asleep at the wheel."

"Well, okay. If you two insist. Wake me up if you need me."

Nova reclines in her seat, watching the stars above her fly by. In moments, her breathing settles as she drifts to sleep.

...

Solana Galaxy, Planet Veldin - 29 Days Remaining

Aphelion touches down in front of an old garage at the outskirts of the Kyzil Plateau. Clank gently shakes Nova out of her sleep. Her clothing is ruffled, and her hair bun has loosened with time and sleep. Nova's tired, unfocused eyes meet Clank, and she rubs her face to wake up.

"Nova, we have arrived safely. It is time to wake up and train."

"Hmm? 'kay. Morning."

Nova shifts in her seat, and Aphelion opens the cockpit to the Veldin air. As she groggily picks up her staff and climbs out of her seat, the blast of morning heat immediately forces Nova awake. Clank latches to Nova, and her posture shifts again.

"So, this must be your old home."

"Yes, this is where it all began. If you look in the distance, there is a crater in the ground beyond the fence. That is where I crash landed."

Nova squints through the sunlight, and sure enough, there's the aforementioned crater. Aphelion shuts her top, and the final puff of cold air hits Nova.

"Wow, I'll have to check that out later. For now, I'm gonna head inside. It's way too hot out here."

As the two approach the building, Clank drops to open the rusty doors. The nearby drawers are filled to the brim with ship blueprints, and next to the workbench is a large toolbox. The high ceilings and empty space of the main room seem to accomodate for starship repairs long since completed. The left wall holds two dusty, oversized wrenches. A circular patch of metal to the right seems too out of place to be flooring, and a large bolt sticks out of the ground in front of it. There's something about it that feels like home.

"Wow, this place is _huge_. So you two, uh, _we_ I guess, lived here for a long time?"

"Yes, we did. Before he passed, he requested that the garage be locked up. There are many valuable blueprints and weapons here that dishonest people would likely attempt to take. However, those who ever attempted to raid this building were met with disappointment. The walls are reinforced with pure raritanium, and I carry the only remaining key. Ratchet and Talwyn's copies were destroyed at his request when they passed to prevent theft. I am the only one who can duplicate one, and I will certainly do so for you."

"That makes sense, I'm sure that a hero like him would have kept some pretty powerful stuff here. Is that what's under that spot? What opens it?"

She points to the strange contraption, and Clank nods.

"That is correct. The mechanism keeping it locked is called a bolt crank. A turn from an omniwrench will unlock it."

Clank moves toward the larger wrenches, and Nova follows. A small metal arm is extended toward the weapons.

"Would you like to do the honors, Nova?"

Nova follows, placing her staff on the nearby table. Uncertainty coats her voice and body as she reaches for them, but hesitates. She looks back to Clank for guidance.

"Should I? Those things are really important, I don't want to break them or something."

"If you do, I will certainly show you how to repair it. But that is no concern. Those wrenches have certainly been through much worse. I believe that he would want them to be used anyway, and who better to do so than you?"

"Well, okay. If you're sure."

Before moving forward, Nova tilts her head and closes her eyes. In reflective silence, she asks for the blessings of spirits past_._ With a deep breath, she chooses a wrench. Nova stumbles a bit with the weight of it, holding it firmly with both hands. She gently blows the first layer of dust off of the wrench's head, brushing off a spot with her thumb to show its true crimson color.

Holding it, Nova can't help but feel a sense of nostalgia coming from the weapon, like an attachment of its original owner. A splash of colors: red, white, orange. Anger, regret, and a longing to change the world. Those vibes wash away in an instant, replaced by a different type of mourning, a wish to see what might have been.

Clank watches as she studies the weapon carefully, fascinated by her body language. She seems almost as if she is looking beyond the weapon, her eyes narrowed a bit in sadness. Most puzzling of all is the fact that something about her looks different, and he knows that his ocular sensors aren't malfunctioning. His systems would have warned him. _Her eyes are bright green._

"Are you alright, Nova?"

Distracted from whatever she was doing or seeing, Nova's eyes revert back to their original state as she answers Clank.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. Just..felt something."

"Were you given a vision?"

"No, not really. More abstract than that. More..vague emotions. Tell me about who used this wrench."

"That is a praetorian omniwrench, originally used by Alister Azimuth, and passed down to Ratchet after his demise at the Great Clock. As I told you in the museum, the General wished to use the Great Clock as a time machine, and nearly succeeded. Ratchet and I stopped him, but the resulting blast of quantum energy from the damaged chamber took his life."

"And you and Ratchet watched it all? That's awful. I hope he's at peace."

"I do as well. He may have..made mistakes in his life, but from what Ratchet told me of their brief time together, he was a good man beneath that madness. Back to the wrench itself, it is an effective melee weapon, also capable of releasing a blast of negatively charged energy from the tip. Try extending the wrench's staff."

Nova grips the handle tightly, tilting the wrench vertically as she searches for a button or some other mechanism to do just that. When she finds it, the force of the motion taps one end to the ground, threatening to knock the antique weapon out of her hands.

After her heart is finished leaping out of its chest, she walks toward the bolt crank. The wrench head automatically stretches, as if it senses the job that must be done, and clicks into place. Nova stops for a moment, preparing herself to start this new chapter of her life._ I pray that I use these weapons well, and honor those who used them before me._

Nova twirls around the bolt crank, and as the bolt clicks into place, the circle's edges begin to glow.

"Are you ready?"

Clank offers his hand, and she accepts, leading her to the lift. The two step onto the plate, and the platform drops to the basement.

There's no way that Nova could have prepared herself for what her eyes showed her.


	16. Pure Imagination

The weapons room is just that: dedicated to the art of destruction. Every piece of equipment is carefully organized by size, type, and brand. Along the walls are bulletproof glass cases, keeping the weapons inside safe from the outside world. _Or is it the other way around?_ A smaller glass case is about waist height to her, and it holds holo armor generators of many different shapes and colors. A filing cabinet in the corner of the room holds weapon schematics too dangerous to be kept on the top floor. Nova steps off of the lift and turns slowly, taking in the sheer spectacle of it all.

"This is…_Wow_."

"Impressive, is it not? It is a full collection of guns and gadgets from Gadgetron, Megacorp, and Grummelnet, carefully polished and left here for safe keeping."

Nova grips the crimson omniwrench like a crutch, doing the best she can to imagine how someone her size could even _carry_ half of this stuff, much less _use it effectively_. "Yeah, it's incredible. Oh, what does this do?" Nova points to a small red button on the wall, not daring to actually touch anything. _I'd rather not risk blowing a room of potentially loaded weapons to smithereens. Especially with me and Clank in it._

"This, Nova," Clank presses the button, and the organic's heart skips a beat at the action. She closes her eyes and retreats inward, leaning further into the wrench as she's unsure what to expect. "reveals the most powerful weapons in the known universe."

The ground shakes, throwing off Nova's balance, and an entirely new case of weapons rises from deeper underground. They vary in shape, and they're the largest she's ever seen in her life, even more impressive than the previous ones. The fact that they were originally hidden from view leads her to believe that Clank's words are no exaggeration.

"This is the entire collection of RYNOs, their name standing for 'Rip You A New One'. They are impossible to obtain legally, but they certainly get the job done."

"_Whoa_..."

Clank turns to Nova, and his wide grin and confident tone speaks volumes. "So, where would you like to begin?"

Nova gulps, a bit intimidated by the idea of a weapon being so overpowered that it's made illegal. And the fact that there's more in front of her than she can count on _one hand_. "Uh, let's start a bit smaller. Like a pistol. I've never shot a gun in my life."

"Of course."

Clank presses the button again, and the RYNOs retreat to their original space. Nova scans the room for an appropriate starting point. _No, too big. Not that one, way too complex._ She points to a simple blaster, earning Clank's nod of approval. "I'll try that one first."

"Very well. One moment, and we shall remove it." Clank pulls out a small device from his chest. A soft light emanates from the screen as Clank activates the object.

"How much stuff are you keeping in there, Clank?"

Clank navigates the menus, using one hand to click an option. After doing so, The light changes to a soft green. "There is a matter compression system in my body that allows me to store many items. I will give you one to access weapons. Put on this headset, and place your arms over this device."

Nova places the omniwrench against the wall, and Clank gives her a small earpiece. After clipping the device on, she hovers her hands over the screen's light. A wall of light scans them, and there's a sudden chill as fitted gloves appear on her arms. "Gloves? How do these store weapons?"

"The gloves themselves allow access to the quick select menu, which is a projection of your current inventory. Your personal inventory pulls from here, your weapons locker. There is a sensor embedded in the back of your hand. Press there."

She complies, and a small screen with eight slots appears above Nova's hand. The robot explains the interface. "This screen is not necessary to change your weapon, but it helps the user visualize what they have at the ready. It can also equip weapons manually, but it is much faster to tele-quip. Your quick select is currently empty, so for now, let us set two weapons. Use the neural sensor in your earpiece to summon your preferred melee weapon first. Imagine it in your hands, and it will appear."

"Uh, okay." With a deep breath, she imagines the texture of the handle, the weight of the wood. A flash of light teleports her staff into her hands. She lazily swings it, then taps it onto the ground. "I think I'll stick with this for now. The crystal pulse can be a good backup if I run out of ammo, and it's a weapon I already know how to use. We're gonna do the gun next, right?"

"That is correct. Use your thoughts to put the staff away, and equip the blaster."

The teen releases her grip on the staff, and it disappears. A glance at the quick select shows a symbol at the center of the circle, a line with a ball at the tip to represent her staff. She locks eyes with the blaster, and extends a hand forward. The gun is removed from the glass case, and is gripped firmly in her hand. She brings the object closer, careful not to point the barrel at her face or Clank. "Alright, let's get started. But first, it might be best to get some clothes better suited for the heat."

Nova puts the blaster away, noting the crosshair symbol now in her quick select, and Clank pulls out the PDA again. It's opened to a clothing store, and Nova purchases a new set. The box of goods appears in front of her as soon as the transaction is complete. Nova takes the package into another room, emerging in a thin white tee shirt, olive green pants, and a pair of rugged combat boots. Her makeup is applied, her hair bun is redone, and the hex mount is placed over her torso once more. "How do I look?"

"Like you are ready for your first lesson. Follow me outside." Clank leads the two of them into the front yard, closing the door behind them and holding a metal sphere in his hand. As he speaks, Nova places every ounce of attention on him, a bit nervous at the training becoming a reality instead of a promise.

"We have approximately four weeks until Nefarious attacks again. I believe that the best course of action would be six days of training, followed by a day of rest. For the first set, we shall focus on one-handed weapons and gadgets. Next, we move to heavier firepower. After weapons training is primarily finished, we will go over the increased maneuverability of working as a team. The final week will be review. At night, I will teach you how to build, repair, and modify weapons and ships if you so choose."

"Sounds like a plan. Start small, work our way up."

"To begin, the blaster is a short to medium range pistol with a high rate of fire. Being a small weapon, there is very little recoil to it. Aim for the bots that appear, and pull the trigger. The first few will be stationary."

The robot throws the object a few yards away, and it pops open to reveal three tiny round bots with large eyes. They sit where they land idly, as if waiting for an order. Nova points the barrel to the center bot, takes a deep breath, and fires. The bullets spray the air above the bots, and the gun nearly shakes out of her hands. "_Sweet Zoni,_ that's 'not a lot of recoil'?"

"No, it is a very light weapon. Try again. Aim down the sights, and gently squeeze the trigger. If you pull it with force, you will be less accurate."

Nova shrugs with a worried hum, aiming for the bots again. This time, managing to char the ground around the bots. Their metal remains spotless. Her grip tightens, and her chagrin causes her mind to wander. _I can't do this. Why me, instead of someone with experience? How can I be a hero if I can't even shoot straight? This thing is so tiny compared to the other guns, and I can't even hold it still. How can I protect Clank, and Saros, and the shop, and-_

"Nova?" She's snapped back to reality with a start, looking to Clank's worried expression. "I believe I see your problem," he says. "Show me your grip, and I will correct it."

Nova swallows the lump in her throat, kneels down, and lets Clank adjusts her hands. Sticking with the position, Nova rises to try again. Recalling Aphelion's lesson, Clank hums as he makes a connection. _If Nova can tie this to previous experience, it will seem less complex._

"You can do this, Nova. You have done so before."

Nova huffs at the comment, her voice grumbling with frustration. "You mean as _Ratchet,_ right?"

Clank's no stranger to diffusing anger. After all, he had a century of practice. "No, as _yourself_, and I can prove it. Please swap to your staff."

Nova's grip loosens on the gun as she turns to Clank puzzled. _My staff? _"Huh? But I thought we were gonna start with this."

"We will, but you must trust me, Nova. Have I led you astray yet?"

The blaster is put away with a deep breath and a sigh. She equips the familiar staff, and grips it loosely. "I guess not."

Nova points the crystal at the left bot, closing one eye to aim. Her grip steadies, focusing the energy to the tip, and fires. The staff is deftly shifted to the middle, then the right target, and each one is reduced to scrap. She turns to Clank discouraged, holding the staff in front of her. "I can't defeat Nefarious with a light show. Does it really matter if I can use this thing if I can't aim with a gun?"

"Your fears are holding you back, not allowing you to realize the contradiction in your words and actions. You _can_ aim, and _well_, because I just witnessed you do so."

Nova considers his words for a moment, putting the staff away. She can't really deny that he's technically _right_. She's used these staves for years, the fongoids having trained her with the spares in the barracks. She's blasted many a zyphoid, so why_ should _she struggle now? The blaster appears in her hands again, and she uses the grip Clank showed her.

"How did your peers teach you before, Nova?"

"They told me that a weapon is an extension of the self. If I place my focus into it, it will allow me to strike whatever target I'm aiming at."

Clank nods, placing another group of bots onto the field. They chitter to themselves, but remain relatively still. "This is no different; the only thing that has changed is the tools used."

Nova aims for the bots, staring down the sights, and keeps the words in mind. The trigger is squeezed, a string of yellow lights rushes forward…

The bullets strike true, and the bots explode one by one. Clank gives a nod of approval, summoning another metal ball. "Well done, Nova. Now, let us try a moving target."

Her confidence restored, Nova looks to Clank with a smile. _Maybe the universe isn't doomed after all._


	17. Movie Night

Kyzil Plateau - 23 Days Remaining

The clear night sky shimmers as the moonlight reflects off the desert sands, giving the planet a soft blue glow. Saros takes a deep breath as approaches the garage, hoping that his plain grey shirt and jeans isn't too informal for this. His communicator lies active in his hand as he reads over the texts from the previous days, and the sight of the words brings a smile to his face.

_Hello Nova! Wanted to check on you, since_

_I haven't heard from you in a few days. _

_You doing all right?_

_It's been crazy, but yeah._

_Sorry I haven't been texting, been busy lately._

_Clank's been teaching me all sorts of stuff. _

_Turns out I'm a pretty decent shot with pistols,_

_and he's showed me some really cool gadgets and blueprints. _

_I'm learning more about this hero stuff every day!_

_I just hope that all this training is enough. _

_It will be, don't worry._

_I've seen you peeved, _

_and I know that guy's gonna _

_get much worse than I did._

_I'm sorry about that, _

_I know that was harsh of me._

_You didn't deserve it._

_Water under the bridge,_

_I was trying to make a joke._

_Cheer you up._

'_Water under the bridge'? _

_What does water have to_

_do with me snapping on you?_

_It's an expression, means that_

_it's done now, and over with._

_The past doesn't matter anymore. _

_How bout this: Tonight, i'll come over for_

_a movie, and that'll make it even?_

_Alright, if you're sure. I'm sure there's_

_something around here that's interesting._

_Sounds fun! I'll see you tonight then._

Saros takes a deep breath, gathering the courage to knock on the door. The deep thud makes the entire door vibrate with each strike, and the young man can hear someone walking towards the door. With a beep, the door opens from the other side. Saros nearly goes into shock at what he sees. Nova's hair is down, the corkscrews falling around her shoulders. Her brooch is attached to her black tank top, and a dirty washcloth lies in the back pocket of her jeans. Her scars are still covered by thick concealer, making their shape hard to distinguish. There's a bit of soot on her face and arms, and she's wearing rugged brown gloves. _Despite the makeup, she seems a bit more confident than before. She was so quiet before, so withdrawn. But now.._

"Hey, Saros. It's good to see you...Hey, you okay? You look kinda pale."

Nova reaches a hand out, waving it in front of Saros's dumbstruck face. The movement snaps him awake, and he lights up from cheek to ear as he struggles to find words. "Uh, yeah, _pretty_-good to see you too! I'm fine, all good."

"Okay, if you're sure. Come on in, I'm about to help Clank make dinner."

Nova leads Saros inside, shutting the door behind them. In the main floor of the garage is an idle blue lombax starship, surrounded by blueprints. The dirty rag is placed on a nearby rolling pallet, and Saros seats himself in front of the holovision. Nova follows, sitting next to her guest with a tired huff. "So, you've been busy, huh?"

"Yup, sorry I haven't had time to freshen up. Lost track of time. I don't have a lot of time before fighting Nefarious, and I've been studying today, but Clank told me that I needed to rest before the next training set. Tomorrow we start on two handed weapons, like shotguns and stuff."

"That's gotta be tough. Don't be working yourself too hard, now. Hey, what about that ship over there?" Saros points to Aphelion, and Nova leans up to see what he's looking towards.

"_Oh_, that's Aphelion. She was teaching me how to make repairs on her earlier, showing me what all the parts do and stuff."

The man raises an eyebrow at her, whistling and nodding. "A lombax ship, huh? Those things are pretty old and complicated, I'm impressed."

Nova giggles at the comment, sitting up as she looks to her guest. "Good thing she's not active to hear that one. I actually said something like that when we met and she tore me up for that."

Saros chuckles a bit as Nova's laugh ceases. Rising from the couch, the woman stretches a bit as she turns to the kitchen with a wave. "I'll go check on food, I'll be back."

Saros watches the swing of her hips as she moves to the kitchen, quickly scolding himself for staring. He hears them speak lowly, and Nova returns wearing thick, disposable gloves, similar to the ones from the bakery. She's holding a clean rag, and scrubbing her face.

"So, how's food?"

"It's almost ready, but Clank kicked me out of the kitchen for being 'too filthy to eat this meal, and certainly not clean enough to help prepare it'. I usually _do_ help, I _like _to cook, but I'm normally up to health code standards. So I figured I'd clean up first."

Saros chuckles at the impression, and stands up to meet Nova. She pauses in her scrubbing as he gets close, caught off guard by the sudden close contact. "Here, you missed a spot. Let me." The man gently takes hold of the rag, and Nova watches his face soften into an expression she's never seen before, and doesn't know how to read.

"Wait, wha-"

The cloth scrubs stain on her cheek. Nova goes stiff, her eyes wide as dinner plates. As the rag moves, the uncomfortable ball of raritanium returns to her throat. Her face burns as she's too thrown off to move. _What's he doing? Why's he wiping my face? I can do it myself. _

He places a thumb on her cheek, freezing in his tracks as Nova suddenly turns back to the kitchen. She's distracted by the whirring of metallic joints coming from the kitchen. Clank stops, looking up to the situation the two markazians are in. There's a bit of a teasing note to his voice. "Am I interrupting something?"

Nova takes a few steps backward, the lack of movement from before catching up with her as she nearly slams into the wall. "_No, no,_ you're fine. I was just cleaning up a bit before dinner. _Yup_."

"I came to inform you two that dinner is ready, but I can give you a few moments if need be. Hehehehe!"

She's already halfway to the kitchen as she speaks up, her body still tense from the contact from before. He's a friend, but the strange physical closeness he seems to be looking for is a lot to process so suddenly. With a nervous smile, she turns to Saros and Clank for a split second. "_Well_, I don't know about you, but I'm starving, how 'bout you, Clank?"

Nova manages to miss the doorway, smacking her face against its edge, and knocking the remaining breath from her lungs. She shakes her head as she reels from the impact, muttering something unintelligible as she rubs her forehead in annoyance. Saros sighs dreamily, looks down to Clank shrugging, then follows.

…

Two bowls of hearty stew are placed on the coffee table, and Nova glances down at Clank with a questioning light in her eyes.

"Hey, Clank, we have some old movies somewhere, right?"

"There should be a selection in the bedroom closet, yes."

A nod, and she turns away to search for them. There's a shuffling noise of various items being moved around, as well as Nova mumbling to herself over her findings. "_Let's see here...no..uh, definitely no,..Wait."_ A gasp. _"No way…"_

Nova moves back into the living room with an arm full of dusty movie cases and the biggest smile on her face. "Clank, is this the series you and Ratchet were in? Can we watch it?"

Clank nods, inviting her to bring the films over with a hand extended to the holovision. "I do not see why not. I have not seen Secret Agent Clank in quite some time. I am surprised you found those, as they were fairly deep in storage. You may play them if you wish."

Saros blinks with a double-take as their words process. He points to Nova's companion, surprised by a sudden revelation. _Clank...lombax ship..wait a minute... _"Wait, 'Ratchet'? So you're _the_ Clank? My history professor mentioned you two before. You two were great heroes back in the day."

Nova wordlessly hides her face behind the movie stack, cursing her slip of the tongue. Thankfully, Clank picks up on her slack and answers with a lot more grace. "Yes, I am, and we certainly were. It is good to hear that people remember us as such."

"So where have you been all this time? You know, before you met Nova."

"I tended to personal business, but now my place is here, aiding Nova in her quest to defeat Nefarious."

Saros hums in understanding as he nods, deciding not to pry any further. He chuckles at Nova's struggling with the stack. "Need help with that?"

The woman completely brushes off his offer, already placing the volumes on the floor next to the holo vid player. "Nah, I got it."

Scanning the labels, Nova picks out the first volume, removing the disc and placing it in the player. She settles herself on the couch with her food, sitting next to Clank as she grabs the remote to press play. Saros seats himself on the other side of Nova, joining the other two in watching the intro.


	18. Starlight

The suspense, the fight scenes, the stealth, it all seems straight out of a holo game to Nova. Clank's in the tux paint job, and it looks sharp. He deftly runs circles around the enemies, regardless of the situation, and it's quite interesting to watch. It's especially ironic that a robot named for the noise of metal hitting metal is playing as a master of stealth, but Nova refrains from saying this out loud. _He's really good at this. I wonder if we were in similar situations way back when. He makes it look so easy, and he looks good doing it._

She's so tempted to ask questions, to make comments about what she sees, but she wouldn't dare to interrupt the program. Or admit the 'looking good' thought. _That would be awkward to say, especially since I was technically his family before. _

Saros tries to place his arm around Nova's shoulder, but she doesn't pay the gesture any mind. Instead, she seems deep in thought as she watches Agent Clank sneak through a room full of guards, silently taking them out one by one. In a later scene, he notices her eyes widen a bit at seeing Jeeves. He'd ask what that's about, but that starry eyed focus is on her face. _She probably wouldn't hear me anyway. I'll ask after it's done._

When Jeeves enters the scene, a nearly inaudible gasp of fascination escapes her. She's seen a few photos of them together, and she's seen Ratchet and Clank's statue, but to see Ratchet's face on screen, alive, is so much different. In character, his body language and voice is stiff and forced. Clank speaks of him as a level-headed hero, so his lack of confidence seems strange here. _I wonder what he was like off screen, just casually living life. I wonder what he would think of this, if he could see me now?_

After leaving the casino, Agent Clank is driven back to the agency by Jeeves, and the credits roll. Nova gets up to remove the disc, carefully placing it on top of the other movies. "That was really cool. I bet it was really fun to film too."

Clank grins at the memory, and speaks as Nova turns off the holovision. "It was certainly fun for me. Ratchet, however, did not last long in show business. He disliked his role, and the director had a preference for robotic actors. Ratchet was never very comfortable with cameras anyway. He was fired quickly, and replaced with a monkey!"

Nova's eyes grow wide, and she laughs at the very thought. "Replaced by a monkey?_ Wow_, that had to hurt. He certainly didn't seem to enjoy Jeeves very much. He seemed so out of his element."

Saros rises to his feet as well, stretching as he walks to Nova's side. Clank backs away to give the young suitor space. "See something you like, Nova?"

Nova turns to Saros, her grin from the show and her laughter on her face. "Yeah, the show was great."

"No, I mean Jeeves. The way you looked at him, I figured you had a preference for.."

She questioningly cocks an eyebrow at his comment. A moment later, Saros watches as the lightbulb goes off in her head as she catches up with what he meant. "_Oh_, like a crush? Nah. It's just neat to see Ratchet. Clank tells stories all the time, but it's not the same as seeing the guy."

A bit thankful for her answer, the young man allows it to show on his face as a teasing smirk. "If you say so."

Nova smiles in return, leaning down to put away the dishes. "Alright. I'll clean things up around here and settle for bed. It's late, so you should he_ad out_.."

She stacks the bowls, holding them in one hand, and Saros takes the other. Nova's voice trails off as he slowly leans in, closing his eyes, and she instinctively leans away a bit. His lips find purchase on her cheek, and Nova freezes. The suitor releases her, and turns to open the door. He steps outside, and the garage door slowly closes behind him as he turns back with his final words and a smirk.

"Sleep well, _Starlight_."

The door settles, and the muffled sound of a starship taking off is heard beyond it. Clank looks up to Nova, still frozen in shock and staring into the doorway. Her entire face is lit up, wrapping her mind around the situation as her empty hand touches her cheek.

"Saros has certainly warmed up to you, Nova. Hehe!"

"_**S-Starlight?!**_"

Nova might be a bit slow on the whole flirting thing, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out a _kiss_.

"I don't know about this," she mumbles. "It's moving way too fast for me. He hasn't even asked me about dating yet. A kiss? Already? And he was going for.." A hand brushes her lips as her voice trails off, but she shakes the thought out of her mind. "I can't focus on that right now. I've got bigger problems to worry about than boys."

Nova leads the way to the kitchen, already working on cleaning the mess they made. Clank hops up on a stool to reach the sink and runs dishwater, carefully scrubbing the soiled pot as the markazian adds in the bowls. "While there are certainly other things to focus on, It is also important to find balance in work and leisure."

Nova, leaving Clank to the dishes, wipes off the counters and removes her makeup. They're not expecting company for the rest of the night, so there's no point in wearing it. _Maybe someday soon I'll drop this stuff. Maybe after Nefarious is gone._ Clank continues as she listens. "Focus is one thing, Nova, but obsession is focus in excess. You must give yourself a reason to _fight_ with everything you have, as well as _live_ for everything you have."

Nova grabs a clean towel, drying her hands as she glances back to Clank. "I guess you're right."

"When am I not?"

His giggle spreads to the woman, and she thinks on his words with a thoughtful hum. _Live for what I have, huh? _"Maybe we can watch more Secret Agent Clank as a start?"

The night is young, and there's still plenty of volumes to enjoy. Hours later, Nova is asleep, and curled up to the edge of the couch with a remote in hand. Clank giggles at the sight, turning off the holovision that was previously looping the menu music. A nearby throw blanket is draped over her, and Clank sits beside her as he enters sleep mode for the night.


	19. Without Consideration

21 Days Remaining...

Nova looks to her quick select, taking a deep breath. Today is all heavy weapons, all with powerful recoil. Clank has thrown out five gadgebots, idle for now, and placed them a few yards away. "Alright, Nova. We previously introduced heavy weapons with stationary targets, but now it is time to get them moving. I will send out Zurkons that shoot back once you are comfortable with moving and dodging as well. After you have mastered it on your own, I will attach to you and act as a counterweight. That should make things easier."

"Okay, let's get started. So widen my stance, lean back with the weight, and fire, right?"

"That is correct. Let us begin with the Blitz Gun."

Nova preps herself, and the shotgun appears. She stumbles a bit with the weight, still not quite used to the heavier weapons. Clank sends a silent signal to the bots, and the gun's barrel is pointed to the targets, moving with them as they scatter. Two well placed shots to the farthest bots obliterate them, and the center ones are destroyed by the indirect bullet spray. It's lifted a bit from the recoil, and Nova's hands shake from the force. At least she didn't smack herself with it like the first day. Nanotech can heal bruised ribs, but not wounded pride. _My lungs still have air, nice. _As the scrap falls, her teacher nods and gives approval.

"Good. When using this weapon type, bear in mind that the closer you are, the higher your damage output and accuracy. However, being close to your enemies will put you at greater risk of attack. Find a balance, and you will be fine."

"I'll come back to this later today. I'm okay with this one, but I need to improve on rocket launchers."

Clank throws out another set of bots, allowing them to move freely. The shotgun is put away, swapped out for the Negotiator. She leans most of the weapon's weight on her shoulder, another lesson she's learned. Makes things seem less heavy that way. Nova aims down the sights, and the rockets fly out. There's a small crater blown into the ground, and the recoil and pressure from the explosion knocks Nova flat on her rear. She winces in pain, groaning as the wind is knocked out of her. "Man, I've gotta stop doing that."

"Skill will come with time, Nova. Be patient with yourself."

The trainee huffs, looking up to the sky and counting the clouds. She looks at her hands, a bit calloused under the worn leather, and sighs. "Well I need it to come _faster_. I'm running out of time, and Nefarious isn't gonna wait for me to get back up if I trip over hot air."

Clank extends a hand to hers with a smile, and Nova brings her attention to him. "Have faith, Nova. You have made great progress so far, and there is still plenty of time. Now, would you like to try again?"

She nods, and Clank helps her to her feet. More targets are brought out, and she picks the Negotiator back up with a smile. Nova settles, fixing her position, and flexes her trigger finger. An eye is closed as she gazes through the sights, lining up with the center of the skittering bots. They suddenly stop moving, and Nova hesitates before firing upon hearing a rumbling noise in the distance. "What in Zoni's name is that?"

Clank squints to peer at the source of the noise, not liking the numbers that his sensors are giving him. "I believe we have company."

The robot and organic turn away from the garage to notice a swarm of faces. They're both organic and metal, bolting toward the building. Nova puts away the Negotiator, not wanting to risk shooting a civilian. There's cameras, microphones, and fans alike, and they're screaming. The stampede destroys the gadgebots from before. The noise skyrockets in volume, and Nova backs into the metal wall of the garage as the group presses closer.

Clank watches as panic flashes in her eyes, and she tenses up as she tries to put on a brave face. The people all have something to say, but only one voice cuts through the crowd as a news camera is pointed at Nova's face. "Darla Gratch, Channel 64 News. Our press and local conspiracy theorists couldn't help but notice your recent activity. Your crash landing. A foreboding message from a long-forgotten villain, and claims of a 'business trip'. A decommissioned ship headed for the museum, then the former home of a dearly departed hero. It seems you've been training for quite a while, haven't you?"

Nova shuts down, her voice cracking under the pressure. Her breath hitches, and her throat locks up. There's no warning, no time to think. Her eyes dart back and forth over the faces, then stick to the ground. Too much noise, too many strangers. "_I-_"

Never being a woman to back down, Darla continues her questioning. "Our sources believe that you're the one Nefarious is looking for. Tell us, why? And what's your connection with a celebrity like Clank?"

The crowd zeroes in on Nova, and it feels like the entire universe is watching. "_I-I, uh..Clank is..."_

Thin hands shuffle along the garage wall, shaking as they desperately search for the door's button. Her eyes are glazed, burning holes into the sand, as if she's an unexpected question away from cracking. She makes eye contact with Clank, and he doesn't need to hear a word to know what she's screaming. _Help me._

Clank stands by her side, attempting to diffuse the situation. The sight calms Nova slightly, but the press doesn't move. Instead, their focus shifts to him. "I must ask that you cease your questions. I understand your curiosity, as I am an academic soul myself, but the sudden attention is causing undue stress to Nova. Please respect her space."

"Oh, I'm sure that our dear Nova will face more than just press in the future. Maybe you can tell the viewers at home where you've been all this time, Clank?"

"That is confidential information that I do not plan on disclosing, and that is my final answer. This impromptu press conference is over."

Clank turns away from the crowd, opening the front door for Nova to retreat. She takes the chance without hesitation, and is inside as soon as the space so much as cracks open. A quick bio scan confirms his suspicions, and Clank follows her inside as the crowd is left in the dark.

Her breathing is labored, and her hair is in her palms. Nova's back is against the wall, and she's staring into the floor, trying and failing to stop the panic attack that threatened to reveal itself outside. "It's too suspicious; they already know, I know it."

"I am sure that they do not know about your circumstances. Try to breathe."

"Of course they know! You and Ratchet never left each other's sides, it's obvious. Should I just tell them and get it over with?"

"If you think it best, then I will stand with you. However, you must calm down. You assume that the press has even the slightest hint to work off of, and that is not the case."

Nova gets up, moving straight for the kitchen as Clank follows. "I would share it, but what if thugs come for us? Who wouldn't want a crack at taking down _'Ratchet'_?"

With a frustrated scowl, his name leaves her lips like a curse. As soon as she hears the dark color of her voice, she mentally scolds herself for it, recalling that her elders would be disappointed in her disrespect for the dead. Clank does his best not to take offense to the tone used, but fails. His response is much firmer than usual, and his eyes are narrowed in irritation. "May I remind you that you are speaking about my best friend? Believe me, Nova. They would be foolish to attempt anything of the sort. We were skilled heroes, and there were very few that did not know what we were capable of."

Nova's frustration dissolves, and she reminds herself to apologize to Clank later. For now, she's gotta work out this bad mojo. Nova opens her cookbook to the dessert section, choosing the first recipe that meets her eye. "Let's hope this new universe isn't filled with idiots, then."

The markazian begins to pilfer through the pantry, gathering the basic components for a chocolate cake, and places them onto the counter. Clank notices that, unlike her previous baking, the ingredients aren't organized in any way.

Nova grabs a bowl from the cabinets, and starts throwing ingredients together. Butter that should be softened to room temperature is instead nuked in the microwave. The eggs are cracked with a bit more force than needed, sending bits of shell into the mix for Nova to manually pick out. She's quicker, less precise with her measurements, and over mixing the batter. _That is new, _Clank thinks._ She is usually much more cautious._ He slowly walks into the kitchen to make sense of things, suspicious of the unusual behavior.

"Nova, are you all right?"

"Nope!" In her response, she grins widely at Clank with a cup of flour in hand. Twisting her wrist, the flour falls into the bowl, throwing a bit into the air. The powder flies into her face and clothes, and she sets the mix aside. Grabbing a cake pan from the cabinet, she pours the batter in without a second thought. It's only as she picks up the pan and looks at the oven that her eyes widen with a sudden realization. "The oven's not even preheated. And I forgot to grease the pan." A sigh of defeat at her carelessness. "This is gonna be a mess, isn't it?"

"That is very likely."

…

The oven goes off, and Nova removes the cake, placing it on the counter to cool. Ten minutes later, it's nowhere near cool enough to remove, but Nova scrapes most of it out anyway. It's sloppy, and crumbling apart in so many places. It's better than nothing, however, and Nova opts to skip icing it entirely.

Placing a cake chunk into a bowl and grabbing a spoon, the frazzled teen throws herself into the couch. With the movement, a bit of flour falls off of her clothing into the furniture. She takes a bite, and the cake is, well...It's not gross, otherwise she would have thrown the thing out. She won't torture herself with nasty cake. She mumbles as she digs into her creation. "I'm okay now, Clank. It's dry and flat, but the chocolate is there." A swallow as she faces Clank. "Sorry about what I said earlier, too. I should have considered that he was your friend above anything else, including hero stuff."

Clank sits next to Nova as she quietly eats the cake, sufficiently calmed from the day's drama. "Apology accepted, and thank you for it. Baking has been proven to relieve stress, and I can see that it works for you."

Nova nods, humming in agreement as she swallows a bite of cake, then speaking as soon as she's able. "It's nice to have a hobby that I can control. Today was a bit all over the place, but it's still good anyway. Next time it'll be better, though. Proper baking needs focus and precise measurements, _but_ my ability to care about that is shot at the moment."

Knowing Nova, Clank can be sure that she certainly puts a lot of passion into her craft, so it's a bit strange to see her make something so haphazardly. _It is certainly interesting to see how baking, which can be demanding with its strict science, is also a tool to reduce stress. _"If your mind is clearer afterwards, I believe that this particular cake has served its purpose."

The cake piece is eaten, and Nova places her used dishes in the sink. Moving to the outside window, she sees that the press is gone after having been denied answers. Opening the door once more, Nova equips the Negotiator, placing it on her shoulder as she smiles to Clank. "It did. I feel a lot better now, so let's get back to work."


	20. Moon River

18 Days Remaining...

The rain pours outside as Nova finishes closing the garage door. Clank drops from his perch, and his trainee moves to another room to change into dry clothes. Upon returning, she grabs a nearby mop to gather the excess water that trailed across the floor, draining it into the bucket. Clank never moves, watches the skies, and stares through the windows as Nova works. "Of all the times to rain, it had to be this month. Guess I won't be training anymore today. Hm, maybe I can read over some blueprints or something to make up for lost time. It's crazy though; you told me that storms here are pretty rare, since it's a desert planet. Timing couldn't be worse though."

Upon not hearing a response, Nova gets a tad worried. She looks down, and the robot is visibly tense, looking outside with worry in his eyes. "Clank? You okay?"

Clank shakes his head, his eyes tightly shut. He looks at Nova in an attempt to distract himself with her conversation. "I will be fine. I was simply concerned with this storm."

"Well, the roof is in pretty good shape, considering it's age." She glances up at the ceiling to confirm her words. "No leaks or anything, so everything should stay dry."

"That is true, but not what I meant. I am more worried about the-" There's a sudden flash of lightning, followed by the roar of the elements. Clank replaces the rest of that sentence with a scream that frightens Nova.

"Clank! Are you alright?"

His voice trembles with his words. "I will.. be fine when the storm passes."

Clank's sudden change of personality throws Nova for a loop. _I've never seen him this freaked out_. Her mind searches for a reason, and a particular story sticks out in her mind. _When they first met, they went to Oltanis, and... _"You were struck by lightning, right?"

Another clap of thunder sends Clank running for the nearby desk. He retracts into his backpack mode, his optics glued shut. "I have not witnessed a storm of this nature in many decades. I suppose I am not fully accustomed to being back in the universe after all."

"Oh, right. The Clock doesn't have thunderstorms."

Another clap of thunder, and Clank's frame ticks as he shakes. It breaks Nova's heart to see so much fear in Clank, especially since he's been a pillar of strength for her in the past many times. _I guess it's my turn now. _"Well, you don't have to be scared alone. I'm here, right?"

Nova leans down near the desk, and her arms are outstretched. Clank looks up at her, his limbs slowly reappear, and the rumbling of the skies sends him jumping into her arms. She sits down, holding Clank close as she tries to think of a way to calm him down. "It's going to be alright, Clank. I'm here."

Clank's ticking stops, and he grips Nova tightly. The reassurance helps, but it's still not enough for Nova. _He's still trembling, what should I do?_ Nova recalls her parents singing to her when she was frazzled by a nightmare, sick with a stomach bug, or simply depressed, and fondly remembers how much it helped her. _Maybe that'll help him too._ The organic takes a deep breath.

"_Moon river, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style someday."_

Clank stops shaking, instead looking up to Nova. Her voice is low, and she gently cradles him as her voice carries the notes.

"_Oh dream maker, you heartbreaker,_

_Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way."_

Her eyes are her own, half-lidded, like the song is a lullaby that has brought her peace in the past. He can feel her throat vibrate with each and every word, as well as feel her heartbeat. His grip loosens.

"_Two drifters, off to see the world. _

_There's such a lot of world to see."_

Clank's memory banks rewind to the many times Ratchet would comfort him in a similar way. Tracking the vitals of his organic companions has always been a bit of a comfort, and Nova is no exception. But this atmosphere, feels...different. For starters, one would be lucky to hear Ratchet humming in the shower. He never sang in the presence of others, with the only exception to that rule being his wedding. Those who managed to catch him in the act in secret were usually pleasantly surprised.

"_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend._

_My huckleberry friend, moon river and me."_

The song draws to a close, and the tension has left the room. The storm rages on outside, but it seems smaller somehow. Less important than the here and now. Nova's eyes open, meeting Clank's as he brings up a burning question. "That song was beautiful. Where did you hear it?"

"My mom used to sing it to me. She said it's an Old Earth song, and that the lyrics suited me. I was never sure what she meant by that though. At first, I thought it was because there's mention of the moon, and I've always loved space. Now that I think about it, maybe there's more to it than that."

"Why do you say that?"

A clap of thunder, but neither of them are affected by the noise.

"It's not a story about the moon. It's a story about finding someone to enjoy life with, travel the universe with. Two souls facing the future together."

Nova looks away for a moment, and she hums with her realization. "Kinda like us, I guess. Maybe she was trying to tell me the truth this whole time."

Clank's optics tilt in a thoughtful look, and the thunder roars again. The accompanying flash of light illuminates the room for a moment, but the black clouds above the storm quickly overpower it. The sound of falling rain could be compared to soft holovision static, and it brings the both of them a sense of peace. Nova glances around the dark room, and slowly stands with Clank still in her arms. "I wonder if there's any candles in here..."

Clank brightens his optics, directing Nova towards the nearby workbench. "In the top drawer, there is a small lantern that will provide a bit more light."

Nova follows his light, and sure enough, there's the aforementioned lamp. "Then let there be light." With a turn of the small dial at its base, a soft white glow surrounds the device. She moves to place the lantern on the coffee table, settling onto the couch to get more comfortable.

"Nova?" Clank looks up to Nova as they sit together, and she meets his gaze.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The thunder seems to have stopped for now, but they stay together regardless.


	21. The Bomb

14 Days Remaining…

A portable radio lies in the desert gravel, set to a popular radio station, and cranked up to full volume. The host comments on the old tunes, his voice light and jovial.

"_A real gem, that last one. This next hit comes deep from the IRIS archives, and it's sure to get your blood pumping. Just right for a morning jog!"_

The host's voice fades out, and the song begins with rhythmic clapping. It blends with drums as the singer's voice hums along, and it gives a perfect tempo for Nova to jam along to. After all, she might as well have fun with this.

Nova and Clank are completely surrounded by Zurkons, fifty of them at least. Clank twirls a bolt in his hands as they both scan their surroundings. The desert sun beats down on Nova, reflecting off of the metal bodyguards. A deep breath in through the nose, then out through the mouth. Nova's eyes dart around the sentry bots, her fists clench in anticipation, and she hears Clank's arm move as he throws the bolt above their heads. The tiny trinket spins in the air, and as it lands, the Zurkons make their move.

Nova begins with a bomb, destroying the closest front Zurkons with the explosion and pushing the rest back. She never stops moving, learning that lesson from the previous days. A quick heel turn, and she shoots the ones behind her with a shock blaster as she moves away from the cluster.

"_Mr. Zurkon hates stinky aliens!"_

"_Mr. Zurkon wishes to kill lady and robot!"_

"_You shot Mr. Zurkon! Mr. Zurkon will kill you!"_

With some distance, she summons the combuster to pick off some of them. As her own bullets fly, Nova deftly shifts her body to avoid the Zurkons' attacks. Clank speaks, his voice clear as day. "Right flank, 4."

_It's good to have eyes on the back of your head. _Nova places a shield generator in front of her, turning to swipe at the sneakier bots with a shock ravager. Their lasers ping against the shield as the whip's voltage destroys its targets. After dealing with that clump of enemies, Nova hears the shield shatter.

"_Stupid shield gone now, silly markazian."_

Said markazian smirks, leaning back to accomodate for the pyrocitor, and sweeps the flames over the crowd. Having made sufficient space, Nova equips the buzz blades, launching the metal spirals and watching them ricochet off of each other. A mental note is taken that this method saves ammo, as well as gives a tactical advantage: it allows for Nova to cause damage after her attention is moved elsewhere. It takes out a good chunk of them, and Nova decides to finish off the rest with something tougher. Backing off to avoid the blast herself, Nova summons the Negotiator. The rockets are fired, and the rookie stumbles a bit at the recoil, but remains standing. She gives a hum of self pride at her progress. _Good, didn't fall this time. Improvement._

There's a small group left, but not enough to justify wasting ammo on. An unseen visitor watches as a staff flashes into Nova's hands. _Might as well add my own touch to my combat. _The weapon is twirled with an expert's touch, and the farthest bots fall to the crystal's blast. There's a rhythm to her movements, like a dance with destruction that she plans to lead. Nova rushes forward, swiping the rest of the Zurkons with a melee attack.

As the last of the scrap hits the ground, the resulting sea of bolts flies into Nova's magnetized gloves. The clinking of bolts settles to a stop, and the woman huffs, scanning the area for signs of any stragglers. Clank pipes up at the footsteps behind her, and the audience turns off the radio.

"Hello there, Saros."

Nova twists around, bringing her face to face with her visitor. "Saros! What are you doing out here? Those were active Zurkons, what if they saw you?"

The man walks closer, a confident smirk on his face as he leans down to Nova. "I don't think I've got anything to worry about, After all, I'm in the presence of a budding hero, aren't I?"

"_Exactly_. I'm still learning all this, and If I slip, I don't want you to get shot. I've already got the press on my tail, and I can't afford distractions, or risk you getting hurt."

"I know this hero stuff means a lot to you, Nova, but you've got to loosen up a bit. If you don't let yourself rest, you'll only make things-"

A stray Zurkon flies into the air, and it's arm gun is primed to fire, charging as it locks on to Saros. "_Yoo-hoo!"_

Nova locks eyes with the Zurkon, and for a split second, it almost seems as if time is slower. Nova uses the newfound time to act, and mentally thanks Clank._ I'm not losing anyone else, especially to a little Zurkon._

Saros shouts in surprise, but by the time he fully turns around, the Zurkon straggler is reduced to a cloud of smoke and fire. He looks back to Nova and sees her eyes narrowed in an unnatural focus. _Were they green for a split second?_ She blinks, and there's a combuster in her left hand, smoke still billowing from the barrel. Swallowing his spit, his pulse regulates and he chokes out a response. "_Wow_. Nice shot, Starlight."

"Thanks, but that's my point. If I hadn't noticed that Zurkon or _missed it_, you'd be dead right now. That thing had a clear line of sight to your _skull_."

"Then let's take this conversation inside. No Zurkons in there, and I get to stay."

Nova huffs, blowing a loose curl out of her face. She can't fight that logic, and it would be nice to get a drink. "Well, alright. You can visit for a bit, but afterwards, Clank and I have to train. We don't-"

"Have much time, I know. An hour won't hurt, right?"

"Fine, one hour."

Clank dismounts, and Nova opens the door with her key. The cool air is certainly refreshing, and Nova shakes her hair out of its bun as she sets her gear on the workbench. Saros sits at the couch once more, patting the cushion next to him, and Nova seats herself there. She leans back, and Saros brings an arm around hers. She stiffens, but for once, it's temporary. Clank walks over to the two, giggling at the sight. "You two certainly look comfortable."

Nova blushes, looking away from both boys as her teeth grit in embarrassment. "_Clank._."

Saros shares his own blush, and clears his throat. "Clank, could I have this hour with Nova alone?"

With a devious look, Clank pulls out his camera. "Very well, but only if I get a photo first."

Saros nods. "Alright, Clank. Ready, Nova?"

"I guess so. Go ahead, Clank."

The woman is pulled in close, and Clank snaps two identical pictures. The black paper is handed to Saros, and he carefully pockets it.

"Thank you, I am sure they turned out well. Enjoy your date, and do try not to have too much fun."

A nervous chuckle from Saros, and a hum of puzzlement from Nova, immediately replaced by a hardened blush as the comment catches up to her. _There's no way he'd take things_ _that far, right? That would be moving way too quickly, and we're not dating. _Clank leaves the room with a book in hand, and the two markazians hear the door shut. "So, uh, how's school going, Saros?"

"It's been going well. My history professor has been on a kick of researching old heroes lately, more specifically, Ratchet and Clank."

Nova swallows, trying to dig deep for a well of confidence. Saros is a friend after all, and they're not talking about anything too incriminating or important anyway. It's not like he's asking about the Zoni or the Clock. "Has he? Do tell."

"My professor said that Clank disappeared after Ratchet's funeral, and the universe assumed he was dead. A lot of people thought he was either captured, or deactivated himself. You know, to.. follow his friends. I guess those morbid conspiracy theorists were wrong."

"Yeah, thank the stars they were wrong. I owe so much to Clank. He saved my life."

"Saved your life?"

"When my ship crashed on Terachnos, Clank pulled me out. He helped me start the bakery, promised me he'd help me avenge my family, and now here we are."

The college student blinks in surprise. "So that crash was you? The reports said that thing was totaled, too much damage for anyone to survive!"

"Well, I'm a special case, let's leave it at that. Enough about me, though. What about you, Saros? Where'd you come from?"

"My parents are electricians and carpenters. Never worked on anything as fancy as what the terachnoids use, but we could certainly repair household stuff. I grew up helping them flip houses; rebuilding them and selling them. When I graduated high school, I went to Terachnos with a scholarship; the best universities in the galaxy are there. I always wanted to learn how to work computers, anyway. I went to a holo game shop on one of my off days, and you know the rest."

"I guess you're right about the terachnoids, that stuff is extremely complex. They talk about it at the shop, but I can never follow along. Building houses is pretty cool, though!"

"Not as cool as being a hero though."

"_Ha,ha_. The tools are fun, but I don't like the media attention already. It's nerve-wracking. I'm terrified of showing myself to the universe more, but I know I'll have to eventually."

Saros grins warmly, taking her hands into his own._Well, no time like the present to ask. _"Nova, I have something to confess."

Nova leans up, not sure what to make of his words. An eyebrow is raised at the sudden shift in his tone. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nova, these last few weeks we've texted and talked have been great, but I need to ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

Saros takes her hands in his own, making eye contact with her in a surge of confidence. "I'd like to..I want you to..Will you go out with me?"

Nova's eyes flash open. _Wow, that's..._ the boy seems completely vulnerable, opening himself to her completely, and Nova's not sure how to respond. _It's moving too fast, and I can't pressure myself into something like this. _"Saros, I..I want to say yes, I really do. I just.."

Nova gently moves her hands into her own lap. Saros deflates, and the color leaves his face. Nova stumbles as she rises to stand, shaking her head as her hands cross with the motion. "It's not a no, I promise!"

The suitor stands to follow her, and she runs her hand through her hair as she looks away for a moment. "I just..I have too much other stuff to focus on right now. I need to figure myself out first, before I can give myself to anyone else." Nova places her hands on his shoulders, and gives him her best smile. "When this is all over, I promise I'll give you a straight answer. Okay, Saros?"

Saros returns her smile, leaning down into an embrace.

"I understand. Thank you, Nova. I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks for understanding. That means more than you know."

Saros moves to leave, but turns back with a smirk. "Oh, and for the record: you looked badass out there. I had no idea you could move that fast! I barely got a chance to even hear that Zurkon before you sniped it. Could have sworn your eyes glowed for a second too."

Nova blushes, and Saros leaves the garage with those final words. That familiar metallic noise fills the garage as Clank steps into the room, closing his book after having finished it.

"So, Nova, how did things go with Saros?"

She smiles, her mind doing her best to picture the Nova that he saw. A weapon in hand, taking down hordes of enemies. _Badass, huh? Maybe this whole 'Ratchet' thing isn't so bad after all. _"Well. Really well. By the way, thanks for the save earlier. I don't know what would have happened to Saros without that time bomb."

Clank's head tilts questioningly. _Time bombs glow with quantum energy, and there was none on the field, save for what is within me. _"What do you mean? I never used a time bomb, Nova."

"Really?" Nova brings a hand to her mouth, tapping it against her lips in curiosity. _Clank wouldn't lie about that sort of thing. _"That's so strange. I could have sworn that was you. Weird."


	22. I Could Never Be Ready

...

The beep of an oven reaches Nova's ears as she swings open its door, and the scent of fresh brownies wafts through the air as a silver omniwrench appears in her hands. She grips the side of the pan with the tool, and deftly places the sweets on the counter. Her attention shifts to the iced cupcakes she briefly abandoned to deal with the oven, and with a swing of her hips, she opens the door to the main room.

Star Bits is busy today, the tables all occupied by all manner of creatures. Clank's on a stool, running the register as Nova brings out the tray of cupcakes to fill the display. The doorbell chimes, and a swarm of people comes in, leaving very little walking space on the floor. Nova looks up at them, and a figure towards the front is wearing a long black robe and hood. The crowd takes pictures, the flashes filling the room, and the hooded figure walks up to the register. Instead of asking Clank for their order, the stranger looks right at Nova. Two three pronged metal claws remove the hood, and the markazian freezes as he speaks.

"Tick-tock, _Ratchet_."

With a swift movement, Nefarious removes the robe, throwing it over Nova's eyes. The impact of cloth knocks her to the ground, and she scrambles to remove the material. She opens her eyes to find Star Bits gone, replaced instead by a void of nothingness and fog. She's wearing an orange shirt and pants she doesn't recognize. The only familiar accessory is the hex mount on her chest, and her brooch is gone. The woman hears maniacal laughter from behind a wooden door. It's surrounded by a white trim, painted with rectangles of red, blue, and white. She runs for it, swinging it open to follow the sound.

Running. Running as fast as her legs can physically take her. Her lungs are burning as she sprints forward through a labyrinth that twists and turns without warning. Her ears ring as a high pitched cackling bounces across the maze of mirrors, and within the laughter there's the ticking of a clock that gets louder and louder as she moves forward. _Running out of time. I'm running out of-_

Nova slams into the mirrored wall in front of her, only now stopping to realize that her reflection isn't hers, but Ratchet's, wearing the same clothing she is. Nefarious' laughter echoes in Nova's ears as desperate hands search for some sort of crack or crevice, and Ratchet follows the motion. Gloved hands strike the glass from both sides. _Something to get past this wall, gotta get past this wall._

The world goes silent, except for the gut wrenching sound of crushed metal and broken glass.

Eyes turned to pinpricks, a millenium 12 omniwrench appears in Nova's hands. She swings at the glass once. A tiny crack at the chest, and a hiss of sharp pain where it lands. Twice, expanding the crack. As the two figures stumble backwards from the force, their voices cough simultaneously, and Nova spits up blood with the action. She looks at the mirror, bringing her hand to her face, and the crack lines over Ratchet's reflection are cuts on her own body. The wrench is brought back for a final swing, and the impact finishes off the glass. Blood drips as the wall shatters, and the wrench itself turns to glass shards, cutting through the gloves into her hands. Nova falls to her knees, reeling from the pain that surrounds her and the loss of blood. Looking down into the shards, the pieces are a jumble of both their faces. She's light-headed, her vision fades in and out, and looking into the empty room, there's Clank's frame, but _he's-_

…

The girl awakens in a cold sweat, gripped firmly by sleep paralysis. A glance out the window reveals that it's still dark outside, an hour or so away from daylight. Clank's servos whir as he moves to her side, gently jostling her to full consciousness. "Nova, it is alright. It is over now."

The tingling sensation and helpless feeling that surrounds her body hasn't dissipated yet, so the only option is to make eye contact. Clank's optics are dulled so as not to blind a barely awake Nova. "Are you able to move at all? You seemed quite frightened by that nightmare."

Control returns to her hands, gradually moving to the rest of her body. As soon as she has the strength, she envelops Clank's frame in a tight embrace. "We were in the bakery, and Nefarious took you. I tried to get to you, and I couldn't. There was a maze, I tried to break the wall, but I was..you were..."

"It is alright, the nightmare is over. Everything will be alright."

Nova hates to cry, she really does, but at least she's not alone to do so. She grossly sobs, and Clank gently pats her back as she lets it all out. "I don't know what to do. The press is already watching me, Nefarious is about to strike, and I'm not ready. I know that I chose this, chose to fight, but I'm _scared_, Clank. Scared of losing _myself_, scared of losing _you_."

"I am not going anywhere, you know this. And I believe you are still the person I met before this training. Gaining these skills does not change who you-"

"The_ mirrors_, Clank. My reflection...I looked up and... It wasn't me. _It_ _never was_ _me_."

Clank's eyes tilt and his mouth cracks open as he tries to find the words to say. How should he respond to that? That last phrase sticks to his mind. _It never was me._

"Nova, look at me." She leaves the hug, and Clank takes her hands with a request. "Take a deep breath in, then out." Nova closes her eyes, and her breath shakes as does so. She's a little bit calmer, and she opens her eyes to meet Clank's. "Nightmares are nothing more than the mind's way of processing subconscious fears, and it appears that Ratchet is the basis of these fears. Tell me, are you afraid of Ratchet?"

The markazian takes another breath, this one a bit more stable than the last. "No, not..exactly. I respect him, sure. I was raised to hold spirits in high regard. I'm more afraid of the situation." Nova lets go of Clank's hands, wrapping her arms around the scars on her ribcage as she continues.

"I don't want to become something I'm not. I don't want to lose what makes me Nova by being what Ratchet was, and I worry that that's exactly what the universe will expect. I wish that I could talk to the man, honestly. I wish I could ask him why he picked me, out of anyone else. I wish I knew _why_ I was given this destiny. But I can't meet someone who's not..."

Nova's voice trails off, and her eyes grow wide as she comes to some sort of realization. "_Wait, that's it!_" She takes Clank's hands again, but there's an excited light to her face now. All of the doubts and fears are gone from her body in an instant. "The Timekeeper! You mentioned before that you spoke to Orvus, right?"

Clank blinks, a bit startled at the sudden change of energy. "Yes, I did. Through the mnemonic stations, I spoke with a projection of Orvus left in my memory banks."

"But Orvus was _gone_, right?"

"Yes, Nefarious attacked him two years prior. What are you planning?"

The question she asks is one of genuine curiosity, as well as asking for his permission. "What if _I _could use one?"

Clank pauses a moment, processing the situation. He looks up to Nova, seeing that her blue orbs are still sparkling with hope. "Use the mnemonic stations?"

Nova taps a finger to her temple with a smile, certain that her plan is a sure-fire ticket to the other side. "If Ratchet is still in my subconscious somewhere, I could talk to him! He could help us defeat Nefarious! He could tell me why he picked me to reincarnate!"

There's so many reasons he shouldn't entertain the thought, why he shouldn't even consider taking her _there_, but he does anyway. "I suppose it is possible, but there are risks. I recall you mentioning what happened when the Zoni gave you your vision. According to your peers, you clutched the Zoni vessel and collapsed, with a film of blue over your eyes."

"That was a one time thing, though. I survived that, didn't I?"

"The Clock has far more concentrated Zoni bioenergy, and this does not include the incredible amount of quantum energy powering the device. I am concerned that the trip will cause far worse damage than that."

_And the last thing I wish to do is take you __**there**__, _he thinks.

Nova's frame drops, and her voice follows. "Clank, please let me try. I _need_ to do this. I know it's risky, but I need to do _something_. I need to know for sure."

Clank wants to say no, to put his foot down. He can feel that refusing wouldn't make Nova angry, and that she would trust his judgement, but he can detect the sincerity and desperation in her voice. "Very well. We will leave at dawn, after breakfast."

Nova takes a deep breath, a sigh of relief, and her lips thin into a soft smile. "Thank you."

13 Days Remaining...

Nova and Clank enter Aphelion, and Nova pulls her hair out of her bun. It's more comfortable to drive without the knot of hair at the back of her skull anyway. The cockpit hisses closed, and Nova watches the early morning sunrise as Aphelion leaves Veldin's atmosphere. Clank looks over to Nova, who seems quite deep in thought as they leave Veldin behind. Something's different from her usual getup. "You are not wearing the concealer today. You only ever skip it if we are alone."

"Yeah. It's too early in the morning for anyone on Veldin to have been awake to see them, and we're going to the greatest kept secret in the universe. Is it a problem?"

"Not at all, I was just unsure of your intentions. If you wish not to wear it anymore, I will support you."

"I'll keep it for the public. I don't want them knowing yet."

"I believe that would be wise." Clank manually enters the coordinates for the center of the universe, give or take fifty feet, and Aphelion warps into deep space.


	23. Reboot

Aphelion jumps out of warp, and the Great Clock comes into full view. Nova audibly gasps at the sight, and whatever doubts or worries she had before melt away in an instant. The Timekeeper is the cornerstone of everything she's been taught as a child. The birthplace of the Zoni, the heart of the universe. It's a sacred relic, and she's mere moments away from _stepping foot inside of it_.

"This is _incredible_," she squeals. "I can't believe we're _actually_ doing this!"

Clank looks through the window with far less enthusiasm. He can't help but feel a twinge of sadness at returning to this place, despite it being his home, and it shows in his voice. In all reality, he never wanted to return with any part of Ratchet. Not after _that_. "Agreed."

"I wonder what they'd say back home? Me, getting to see the Timekeeper _in person_! It's such an honor!"

Her eyes hold so much enthusiasm in their blues, and Clank can't bring himself to rain on that parade with his own doubts. "I will give you a quick tour of the facilities, but first, we will attend to our business."

Pressing a button, Clank sends out a transmission. Aphelion beeps to indicate that the message is ready to be received by the other party. "Sigmund, come in. Nova and I are visiting for the day, and request permission to land."

Sigmund answers quickly, audibly excited by the visitors. "Of course, sir! You're welcome to land. Thanks for giving me a heads up."

"There is no need for 'sir', Sigmund. You are the Senior Caretaker now, after all."

"I know, I know. Force of habit, you know?"

The comm link breaks, and Aphelion slowly moves in to land. The gears hiss in place as Aphelion comes to a stop, and Clank jumps out first. Looking up to Nova, she seems a bit pale. Her hand is pressed to her temple, and she's obviously not comfortable. "Are you unwell, Nova? We can turn back if you are not up to continuing. There is no shame in that."

Nova moves her hand away, shaking her head gently as her eyes adjust. They're burning, like there's a migraine at the back of her eyes, but why? "No, I'm fine. Just a bit lightheaded. Probably the lights, I'll be fine." She shakes her head, determined to finish what she started. "I need to see this through, then I'll rest."

"As you wish."

Nova drops out of the ship, meeting back up with Clank. Her steps are slow as she looks around, taking in the colors, the sights, the sounds. Speaking of sights, there's a crimson bot floating towards them now. An arm is raised in a gentle wave at the new face. "Hello, you must be Sigmund. Clank talks about you all the time. I'm Nova."

Sigmund moves closer to the markazian, reaching out a hand to shake hers. In his other hand lies the Chronoscepter, the Caretaker's most valuable tool. It's parts swirl around in a perfect orbit around its centerpiece, and it's more beautiful than she thought. The statues of Orvus holding the thing on Quantos really don't do it justice, in her opinion.

Sigmund greets the new visitor with confidence. "It's a pleasure, Nova. It's always nice to have company here. So, what brings you here to the Clock?"

Nova sheepishly runs her fingers through her hair as she gives her request. "Well, I wanted to ask for a favor. Could I use one of the mnemonic stations?"

Sigmund blinks at her; a bit surprised by the question, and curious to her reasons. "Why are you looking to dig into your subconscious?"

"Because if Ratchet is in there, I'd like to speak with him if it's possible. I've already discussed it with Clank."

"Alright, If you're sure. We've never used them on organics before, so I wonder if it'll work? No harm in trying though. I'll take you to the teleporter and we'll go to a different sector; the stations aren't here." The crimson caretaker floats ahead, and Nova follows. Clank sticks close to her side, trying not to panic as they cross the bridge. Sigmund talks clearly and calmly, giving a tour of the facilities as he moves.

"So as you know, The Great Clock was built by Orvus in order to repair time after the fongoids overused time travel. It's got more moving parts than anything else in the universe, and it's made of..." Nova wants to listen, but the headache worsens. Sigmund's voice turns to garbled mush as her ears ring, and she stops dead in her tracks.

It's almost as if there's a faint mist over her eyes, making things a bit blurry. It feels like she's..saying goodbye, but Clank's right there. Her hearing is muffled, like her head is below water. A voice seems to say...something behind her, but she can't tell what or who.

Clank freezes, looking at Nova after she suddenly goes still. Her eyes are clouded over, a film of Zoni bioenergy over them. _No, this is exactly what I was afraid of. _"Nova?" There's no response, so Clank tries once more. "Nova, are you there? What do you see?"

Sigmund stops his ramblings, and his voice trails off as he looks back to see the scene before him. _What's happening?_

The voice is angry, but vaguely familiar. It screams at her. She turns around slowly, like her body has a will of its own, and for a split second, she sees a flash of crimson and white. Her chest suddenly burns, and it spreads like fire in her veins.

Clank's sisterboard fills with dread as Nova coughs, wheezes, and finally falls to the ground. Her body suddenly convulses, shaken by forces that aren't there. "_NOVA!_"

Clank rushes to her, and his sensors are telling him the worst case scenario. Nova's completely unresponsive, and _she's not breathing_. Her arms, legs, and tail twitch back and forth, and Clank moves the hair from her eyes. She's staring right through him, and her eyes flicker between a clouded green and Zoni blue. There's a strange noise coming from her throat, a mixture of a gurgle and a cough. It's _so much like the first time_, yet _terrifying in a completely different way_.

The cuckoo clock in Sigmund's chest bursts out in shock as he cries out. "Sir, what happened?"

"I-I do not know! Please, you must help, Sigmund! I cannot lose her yet. Not now." Clank's memory banks bring forth Ratchet's vital records from that day, comparing it to Nova's current records, the same lack of a heartbeat. He can still feel the static in the air, still see him fall. "_Not here_."

Sigmund sets down the Chronoscepter, gently moving the girl onto her side. There's blood in her mouth, pooling onto the glass, but at least this way she can't choke on it.

"I've seen this before, but only through watching other planets with the Clock's screens. It's scary, I know, but it'll be alright, sir."

"Is there any way I can help?"

There's so much panic in Clank's voice, and it makes Sigmund wish he had a better answer. "Support her head, and wait it out. Other than that, there's nothing else we can do."

Three minutes later, the trembling stops. Sigmund lays Nova down flat as her breath returns, but she doesn't wake up. Despite this, Clank would breathe a sigh of relief if he were able. He moves to wake Nova, but Sigmund stops him. "Wait, give her a bit more time."

"But why? The seizure is over, is it not?"

Sigmund types on his computer, putting in new data and running simulations as he speaks. "Yes, and no. Orvus once told me an organic's brain is like a computer, and that it has electricity running through it just like we do. Seizures are the brain getting overloaded, like hitting itself with an EMP. Her body is basically rebooting itself after a hard crash, so we have to wait until she 'turns on' again so to speak."

Another three minutes, and she stirs.

There's a bright light, but the world is blurry and unfamiliar. There's a throbbing pain in her mouth, and she tastes metal. _Did I bite my tongue?_ Two figures, now a bit clearer, look at her: a large, red body, and a tiny gray one with green eyes. _Where am I? Who are they? Who am I? _The smaller bot walks over to her, as if he knows her.

"Nova, you are awake! I thought I lost you."

_Nova..That's right. That's my name._ The little silver man grips her palms, and he seems so familiar. _He makes that little noise as he walks. What's his name?...Oh, right!_

"_Clank?_"

Although whispered out, it was said, and that's what matters. She's _alive_, with no permanent damage from the episode, and relief washes over Clank. "Yes, Nova. Do you recall what happened?"

Confusion in her eyes, Nova's gaze wanders as she takes in her surroundings._ What is this place? What am I doing here? _"No, I don't. Was I passed out or something?"

Clank's eyes darken, flickering, and something tells Nova that's a robot's way of crying. The rest of the fuzzy memories about who she is and where she's at returns as the robot speaks.

"You were unresponsive for...six minutes, dead for three. You convulsed, and you stopped breathing, and I could not do anything to stop it." Clank grips her hand, and Nova returns the gesture. "Nova, please do not ever frighten me like that again."

Nova sighs, and squeezes his hand with the strength she has. "I'm so sorry, Clank. I shouldn't have asked to come here, I didn't want to scare you. You didn't want to bring me here, and I asked anyway."

Sigmund swings his computer around, typing out something before showing it to Clank and Nova. She sits up slowly to watch whatever video is on the screen. "Well, you're okay now, and I don't think that we have to worry about that happening again. Take a look."

On the screen, there's a cartoonish looking Nova walking along happily. There's a ball of light in her chest that seems to swirl blue and gold. "Time is a sensitive thing, and any changes to it can cause seperate timelines or the space time continuum itself to wear thin. In other words, there's two chronological imprints of events here."

The animated Nova is shocked by something, stiffening straight as a board, and falls back like a plank of wood. The light shakes and flickers in her chest. "Nova, your body seems to give off a small amount of Zoni bioenergy, plus two distinct patterns that bounce off of each other. The three energies in your system got all tangled up with the quantum energy in the Clock, and your soul had to realign itself to this timeline."

With a little pop, the Nova toon disappears, then returns alive and well with a smile and a thumbs up for the camera. The light in her body seems calm again, lazily shifting in its two colors, and on the screen there's a chart of vitals that seems stable, each one with a check mark. "Everything seems on the up and up now, though."

Sigmund puts away the presentation, and Nova considers his words with a question. "That makes sense, I guess. Wait-changes in time? But the Clock can't change time."

Clank backs away from Nova, looking into the ground where she sits, and Sigmund gives them space. "Not by a great amount, no. But it has been done before. Nova..the very spot you were standing, Alister Azimuth fired his wrench at Ratchet. He missed the second time."

"The second.._oh_. Then that means..."

Clank slowly walks toward the end of the platform, staring into the emptiness below them. With a brief pause, he musters the strength to tell the story. "The first time, the blast struck him directly in the heart. I watched his body fall off the edge, and I could not save him."

Nova thinks about it for a moment. Knowing that Clank is robotic, and that she herself was born many years after Ratchet moved on, it makes perfect, yet morbid sense that the robot had to see his organic friends die. But to imagine seeing your best friend die not once, but twice, and be unable to stop it…Her hand lies over her chest for a moment. "That must have been so horrible."

"I never told him for two reasons," Clank explains. "First, Ratchet thought highly of General Azimuth, and blamed himself for his demise. I did not wish to interfere with his grief by telling him the truth. Secondly, the Clock was never meant to be a time machine. I used the Clock's power to save him alone, while simultaneously denying the two of them the chance to save their race. My own father's single rule for the Clock's use is to never use it as a time machine, and by doing so anyway, I feel that I betrayed him."

Clank rambles on, and Nova listens, allowing him to unpack everything that he's held in for decades. "What kind of hypocrite does that make me, Nova? What would my father have thought of me? What would Ratchet have thought of me, after he risked everything to prevent Alister from doing the same thing I did? We both watched him sacrifice himself to undo his own attempts to misuse the Clock, when I myself used it mere moments ago on a whim from the Plumber."

His optics narrow in shame. "My meddling with time saved Ratchet back then, but nearly killed you today."

Nova can see the distress in his frame, and sighs, hoping that she says the right thing. "I can't say for certain what Ratchet would have said, but I'm sure he would have been grateful that he meant that much to you." The little caretaker is brought into a hug. "For what it's worth, I think you're pretty great. You're a wonderful friend, and I'm lucky to have you."

They part, and Nova offers him a smile. "I won't be going anywhere for a long time, Clank. I promise."

The brightness returns to Clank's optics once more, and he offers his hand. "Thank you. Can you stand, Nova?"

"I think so. Can you two help me up?"

Sigmund moves closer, and he extends his own hand. They aid Nova to her feet, and her balance stumbles a bit. There's more strength to her legs than she expected there to be, despite being sore from head to toe. The headache that once plagued her is gone too, thank goodness. "Thanks. Now, let's get to work you two."

...

**_*Author's Note*_**

_This particular scene is one that I've planned for a while, but I do recognize that epilepsy is a very traumatic thing. My mom, for example, struggles with it, but it's something that she hasn't experienced in quite a long time, thank goodness. It's for this reason that I chose to include it in my story: I can write it with accuracy and educate others because I've lived it. (The flickering eyes and vision of the past thing Nova experiences, however, is fiction.) Seizures are terrifying, and a very real condition, but I hope that this chapter does educate the viewer on the subject if they're not already aware of it. Seizures are, more or less, the brain shocking itself too hard. **If you ever see someone having a seizure, lay them on their side, support the head, start a timer, and call for medical help. It's usually about 1-3 minutes, but if it's over 5, get medical help**. The best way you can help is by staying calm, as stupid as that sounds. When they awaken, they will be disoriented, so be patient; try not to bombard them with questions. Their senses will return in time. To those who experience seizures in any way, directly or indirectly, I sincerely apologize if this chapter is upsetting, as that was never my intention._


	24. Look Inside Yourself

Stepping out of the teleporter, Sigmund escorts the two of them through the Great Clock. This time, Nova has the chance to learn all about the place from Sigmund, and she listens with quiet interest as the two robots talk back and forth on the puzzles they once solved in these halls. The path ends with the mnemonic station, and Sigmund stands beside it to open the doors to the glass cylinder. He types on his computer, and Clank stands by him to look at the monitor.

"Alright, Nova. I'll open it up for you. Clank and I will be here monitoring you from the outside, and we'll pull you out in a bit."

The glass walls spin apart, and Nova takes a deep breath as she looks back to the two caretakers. "Wish me luck, Clank."

Clank smiles, waving to Nova with a request. "Good luck, and give Ratchet my regards."

Nova nods and steps into the station, watching as the walls close around her. For a moment, she looks back at Clank and Sigmund as they give her a thumbs up, and Sigmund presses a button. Some unseen force lifts her into the air, and this calming feeling washes over her. Allowing the sensation to carry her into sleep, she closes her eyes.

…

The first thing that reaches Nova's ears is the ambiance of the forest. She opens her eyes, and she's standing in a patch of grass surrounded by dense trees and vines, and there's not a cloud in the sky. It's so calming, so familiar, but things feel a bit off. There's bolts on the ground, and random trinkets float about in the air. Looking down at herself, her clothing is her own training outfit, and there's no makeup.

"So I guess this is my mind, but some of this stuff seems new. I guess Ratchet must be in here somewhere, then." Studying the items around her, she notices a hologame controller, a groovitron, various tools, and...

"Wait, is that.._underwear_?"

Upon closer inspection, the material looks crisp and clean. Nova sees tiny lightning bolts stitched into the waistband, and electrodes stretching over the front. In a moment of curiosity, she touches the cloth. Her fingers barely scrape it, but the item shocks her hand heartily, and Nova pulls her hand back out of reflex as she squeals in pain. "_Okay_..I probably don't want to know what that's for."

The hard blush disappears as Nova's ears bring her to the edge of the vines. In the distance, Nova could swear she hears the clicking of tools, like.._a_ _ratchet_? Her hands graze over the vines, and she tilts her head to the edge of the plants as if listening through a door. Sure enough, it confirms what her ears told her. "That must be him. Okay, Nova, let's do this. It's not that hard. You're technically just.. talking to yourself. I think."

Nova rips the plants away, and the world completely changes. In the sky, there's a space station orbiting the 'planet' she's on, and the place seems to be made of different biomes. The dense forest opens up to a larger clearing, replaced by desert sand. The garage seems a bit newer, yet there's a few stubborn vines growing along the walls. in the distance, there's a sparkling ocean, from Pokitaru, Nova guesses. _I really should vacation there someday. I'd love to see it for real._ The sands have plants from Quantos and desert cacti alike, and more floating objects appear. This time, there's an omniwrench, ammo crates and nanotech orbs, as well as smaller objects like crystals, Elder Talia's teapot, and a small statuette of a man wearing a green spandex suit. _Is that what Captain Qwark looked like?_

Aphelion is parked outside, and someone's under her, muttering to themselves. Nova slowly walks closer to inspect the stranger in action. The tool clicks away, and a gloved hand throws out small bits of debris and bolts alike. The ratchet is moved to a nearby pile of tools, replaced by another, different tool. Plasma flickers under the ship, and Nova watches, finally gathering the courage to speak. "Uh, excuse me?"

There's a thud and a yelp of surprise and pain, and Nova stutters from the embarrassment of startling him. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to spook you. I'm looking for Ratchet."

The tool he was using is put into the pile, and the bench shifts as a pair of large, striped ears moves from under the ship. His face comes into full view, and he makes eye contact with her with a blink. "Oh, it's you. I didn't expect ya here so soon."

Nova's taken aback by the blunt response, and shakes her head to try and process it. Ratchet rolls out from under Aphelion, brushing off his clothing and standing up straight. He's wearing a casual outfit, the one Clank described him wearing when Tachyon first showed up way back when, and the clothes she wore in her nightmare. There's quite a lot of photos in Clank's album of this outfit, so Nova assumes this particular one is a favorite. She lets out a faint gasp of fascination, taking in the situation. She's in her own mind, speaking with the man she was before.

"So you're really Ratchet? My past life?" She slowly orbits him, her eyes scanning him as he turns to follow her gaze. "And you're really here, in my mind?"

"In the flesh. Well, sort of," he says with a bit of a jovial tone as he gives a confident smile.

She stops her rounds, allowing her thoughts to filter through the similarities. He _really was_ her height, his stripes_ really do_ match up with her scars. He looks about her age, maybe a few years older, but he carries himself with a confidence that Nova hopes she'll learn again, that she had before Nefarious attacked.

"_I'm_ more of a projection, coming from the piece of my soul that's attached to yours. A connection to the other side."

"A connection to the spirit world," Nova sighs, and begins her excited rambling before Ratchet can continue. "Only the highest ranking elders could attain that power, and I have a direct link to it! Communing with the dead normally takes at least a year of training, and complex spells. I've only ever seen it a few times. Certainly never been a part of one. Seances don't even give the spirit a voice." She continues, gesturing toward Ratchet's body. "A physical form, even! But I guess in this case, it's technically not real. Just my brain. But still, it's..._incredible_. Are..Are you firm?"

Ratchet's eyes grow wide at the question, at that particular phrasing. It takes a second before the sentence even registers properly. _"What?"_

"You're a ghost, but are you a solid one? Is your body touchable?"

Ratchet snickers as her excited questions hit him, a bit of an immature joke reaching his mind. There's no sort of recognition of the innuendo in her eyes, and there's even a genuinely confused tone to her "What? I'm curious." _Sweet Zoni, this kid must be a virgin_, he thinks. "To answer your question, no, you wouldn't phase through me. I'll show ya." He offers his hand, which seems quite a bit bigger than hers. She connects with it, and that same certainly in his eyes and body language carries over to his handshake. As it ends, her eyes flick over to his ears for a moment in curiosity. There's no other species with anything like them, after all.

"Stars, there's so much to say, to ask you, sir. I have so many questions, and I don't know where to begin other than 'my name is Nova Albedo'."

"Well, for starters, Ratchet is fine. No need for formal stuff, Nova."

"Alright, si-, er, Ratchet. First off, it's a pleasure to actually meet you. Clank talks about you all the time, shows pictures, and we've watched Secret Agent Clank! It's awesome!"

Ratchet cringes a bit at that last part with a hiss, and Nova watches with quiet interest as his ears retract. "_Really_? Ah, geez, that's _embarrassing_. And you _liked it_?"

"'Course," she replies, a grin on her face. "It's a really neat concept, but I wonder why they cast you as just the chauffeur? You two were partners, never hero and sidekick."

Nova's words seem to melt away his embarrassment, and as the pride returns to his body language, Ratchet gives a soft grin of approval. "Truer words have never been spoken."

The rookie smiles, and her eyes leave Ratchet's for a moment, shifting back to his ears. "I, uh, hope it's not weird to ask, but, can I touch your ears? I'm really curious, they look really soft."

Ratchet raises an eyebrow, seeing the childlike wonder in her eyes. It reminds him of Tal, in a way. She absolutely loved his ears, and the memory brings out a chuckle. His eyes roll, like it's an old song and dance that he's no stranger to. "Sure, go nuts, kid. Try not to pull."

Nova's face drops into a bit more serious expression, nodding at Ratchet as thanks. A gentle hand reaches for the shell and it flicks in reflex at the contact. "_Oh my stars…_" Her hand glosses over it, and her intuition was right: it really is quite soft. Nova's fingers trace the stripes, and her other hand is brought to her own ear, feeling for her own scars. "_Fascinating..._" With that one single action, something about the whole situation feels more _real_ somehow, as silly as it seems when this entire meeting is far from it.

Deciding that enough is enough, and not wanting to make things any weirder than they already are, Nova slowly backs away with a smile. "Thanks, Ratchet. That was really cool."


	25. What You Left Behind

"So, what exactly is this place, Ratchet? It's weird, like stuff from both our lives is jumbled up here. I was in a thick forest, but I cut away the vines to get here."

Ratchet extends a hand to the world around them, and Nova follows the gesture to scan the area. "This place is built from both of our minds, and you've been pretty stressed lately. I wanted to help build something a bit calmer, like home, to make this easier. There's key places like the Apogee Space Station and the Phoenix up in the sky, and you probably came out of the Quantos section. This one is obviously Veldin, but I guess your memories of home blended with mine and they clashed a bit."

"Is there a biome for every planet you and Clank went to?"

"Not every planet, but key ones. Most of the time, I just hang out here and do my own thing. Ships, hologames, that kinda stuff."

Nova hums in response, his answer making sense from what Clank says of him. "I'm curious though. Can you see through my eyes, or is it more indirect than that?"

"In the spirit world, there's a monitor that lets me and the others see the living. I can't see through you, unless it's something funky like possession in those holo films. You'd have to let me through to directly see the living world."

"Wait, that's actually a great idea! What if I could perform a seance, and you could talk to Clank?"

Wide eyed, Ratchet blinks in response. "I-I'd love to, but didn't you say that takes years to learn?"

"No, I said at least a year." Nova brings her hand to her chin, mumbling her questions to herself. "But maybe I'm a special case? I mean, it's Zoni energy that brought me into this world, after all." She tilts her head to Ratchet, raising her voice to address him directly. "How did that work on your end, anyway?"

"I'll start from the beginning. When your parents went to Quantos, Orvus was watching. He took a special interest in your parents, and he showed you to me, told me that 'this is the one'. That ceremony put everything in place for him to save you two. All I had to do was attach my spirit to yours, and I could keep my promise to Clank."

"Promise? What promise?"

"You haven't seen the message?" He asks. "That's what that brooch is for, it's a part of a projector. Didn't want it getting stolen, and the plumber offered to hold onto it."

"A message for me? Why didn't you give it to Clank? Wouldn't it have been better to give it to him, or the Zoni?" _He found my energy signature through the Clock_, she thinks. _That's why Clank saved me, because the Zoni showed me to him._

"Well, the Zoni don't just show themselves to anyone, Nova. I hadn't seen one other than Orvus since I went to the Clock years ago, and I hadn't built it before we spoke. I couldn't pass on the brooch through Them. Clank was going to the Clock to be a caretaker, and I figured that the Plumber would find you first. He came to me right after I was done with it, offered to pass it on. I'm pretty sure he can see into the future or something, the guy always knows stuff before anyone else does."

_Find me first? _As much as Nova was raised to respect the dead, that seems like such a foolish oversight to her.

"Well, he was the _last_ one to find me. _Nefarious_ found me first," She huffs. "Destroyed my home, and almost killed me. Because of this," she says, lifting her sleeve up to her shoulder. She throws it down in frustration, ruffling the cloth. "Nefarious ran me off, and sent a transmission to gloat the _second_ I started to make the beginnings of some sort of peace out of the situation. The press jumped to the first person that Clank attached to, when he spent so long in the Timekeeper he _forgot what storms were like_, and the universe _pronounced him dead_. All because you _disappeared_. And that's why _I'm_ here, isn't it? To pull Clank out of the Timekeeper? To fight your battles?"

"Nova, that's not-"

The skies darken around the two of them, and rain begins to fall onto the desert sands.

"I have less than two weeks until Nefarious does _Orvus knows what_ to the universe, because he saw me as you. And hearing Clank's stories, it's sure as all hells not gonna be pretty."

Ratchet tries once more to calm her down, his patience beginning to wear thin, and their surroundings rumbling with the storm. It begins to look like he's gonna have to fight fire with fire. "Listen to me, you need to calm down, or you'll-"

"_No_, I have every right to be mad!" Lightning strikes the garage with the woman's frustration.

"I've been working my tail off to try and be a _fraction_ of what you were. I've read your blueprints over so many times I could draw them in my sleep. I've burned myself with huge weapons and thrown myself to the rocks with the recoil. I've had nightmares of losing one of the only friends I have left in the world because Nefarious took _everything else_ from me, because you would rather have _died_ than dealt with the _mess you made!_"

_That's it._ "I'll tell you _why_ if you cut the crap, shut up for _two seconds_, and _listen to me!_"

The markazian retracts at his growled out response, and she immediately shuts up. _Clank was right, that is..truly terrifying._ As Nova's anger disappears, the storm fades out.

Ratchet takes a deep breath, centering himself before continuing. "Clank _asked me to go_. I _wanted _to stay at first."

Nova quietly speaks up, unable to help asking one last question. "Why would he ask you to go?"

He's calmer than before, but there's a deathly serious look in his eyes now. "I'll explain, and I ask that you watch the message ASAP. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me I'd lie about something that important, then you can hate me as much as you want. Until then, you have no idea what you're talking about."

Nova solemnly takes in his words, his tone. After all, she can't think of a good reason he _would _lie about any of this.

The lombax gives a tired sigh as he continues, and as he sits down, a bench from the museum appears out of thin air for him to use. Nova makes a mental note that she probably has some control over her surroundings here as well, but doesn't interrupt Ratchet again.

"He said that I had more waiting for me in the afterlife than what was left for me with the living. My family, my friends. I couldn't argue with that, as much as I tried to. On another note, if I _was_ a robot, the universe would probably expect me to fight again someday, since robots don't have the same physical limits organics do. He knew I was tired from all that. Not too sure about my biobliterated form from the museum anyway."

Nova sits down next to him, her voice low. _'I just can't catch a break'. That's what Clank told me he said once._ "So he felt you'd be happier in death with the others than alive with him. Was he right?"

"Well, I can't deny that it's nice over there. I can't give too many details, though. Promised Orvus that as part of the deal. But I _can_ say that the others are there, and we can watch over the living. It sucked to leave Clank alone, though."

"Yeah, but he had Sigmund, so I guess he wasn't entirely alone. But then I showed up, and he saved me after Nefarious.."

Nova's voice, still softened by the atmosphere, trails off as she sees Ratchet staring between his feet, gripping his hands as his ears droop in shame.

"Nova, I'm sorry. You're right. If I'd stayed around, Nefarious never would have-"

A hand is lifted in front of his face as she sits down, shaking her head as she aims to stop whatever train of thought he's heading toward. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Ratchet. I lashed out at you because I was frustrated; wouldn't be the first time I've done that. Scared off another friend of mine doing it. You couldn't have known Nefarious would return, but knowing his story, I'm not surprised. He'd have come back eventually. Not necessarily with Quantos, but somewhere else. Clank tells me that you were always too quick to blame yourself entirely when things went south. Nefarious' actions are his own, and your wish to stay with Clank in some way is separate from that. You two have done so much for the universe, and you deserve peace."

Ratchet looks up at her. "Thanks, kid. That helps a lot, actually."

Her arms outstretched for a hug, Ratchet accepts it. "For better or worse," Nova sighs, "We're in this together. You're a part of me now, and I have to finish what you started."

The two of them separate, and the atmosphere is fully calmed at last, the final drops of rain drying from the sands.

"You know, Ratchet, I guess it's thanks to Nefarious that I got off Quantos. I may never have met Clank if Nefarious never chased me off. Even if we met from dramatic circumstances, Clank is the best thing that's happened to me, and I don't know-"

Ratchet's voice picks up, and they finish that thought together.

"-what I'd do without him." The two laugh, and Ratchet stands up straight. That light returns to his eyes, and he gives Nova a smile.

"I know you can beat Nefarious, Nova. The others and I've seen you with that staff of yours, and Clank's taught you well. But I couldn't help but give you a little something to boost you. Guess Orvus knew what he was doing when he picked you. The fongoids are tuned to Zoni stuff, and so are you to me I guess, so it works."

Nova raises an eyebrow at the comment. "A boost? What kind of boost?"

"You've actually used it once before. Remember the Zurkon that got away?"

_The Zurkon?_ Nova thinks back to it, and tries to think of anything supernatural, out of the ordinary. Sure enough, back then was pretty strange. _'I barely had a chance to see it...glowing eyes'... _"Wait, so that was _your influence_?"

Ratchet smirks with pride in his accomplishments, and Nova tries to imagine what she can do with this power, with the ability to tap into Ratchet's spirit in some way. "Pretty sweet, right? I call it Bullet Time. I was going to show it to you when you showed up here, but I guess I don't need to."

"But I honestly have no idea how I triggered it. I just wanted to stop that Zurkon. _Wait,_ I thought that only the Zoni could manipulate time. Don't tell me lombaxes are wizards or something."

"No, it's more of an advanced focus, no quantum energy required. I just helped you speed up your base instincts, like a quickdraw given a fancy name if that makes sense."

"Like in holo games?"

"Exactly. I wouldn't try going crazy with it though. Orvus tells me that messing with soul energy can be kinda dangerous, so I'd only use it if its a life or death thing. But anyway, come on, let's head inside. You need to rest."

Nova watches as he turns to walk to the garage, but doesn't follow. "What are you talking about? I don't have a lot of time, and I need to train for-"

Ratchet stops. "I'm not gonna take no for an answer, and I'll give you two reasons why. Alister spent at least twenty years fixed on one goal, and that obsession got him killed because he didn't want to hear the truth before it was too late. The Prog twins were used by Mr. Eye, focused on bringing back the Nethers, and they murdered Cronk and Zephyr for it in cold blood. I'm not letting you get stuck in that kind of spiral."

He's right, and Nova can't deny it. "You're right, I could use a break."

"Take a break; you need it mentally and physically." Ratchet steps closer, peering into her face. "You look pale. I can see the rings under your eyes, and this is your mental projection, not your actual body. I'm surprised Clank hasn't said anything about them."

"I, uh, tend to wear a lot of makeup."

"Well, I married a markazian, so don't think I'm fooled for a second. I always knew if Tal tried to hide her stress. Nova, how long have you been pushing yourself like this?"

Nova can't help but feel like she's being scolded like a child, but he's not wrong to do so, and she knows it. "...16 days."

"And days off?"

"Two so far. Clank and I agreed that gives the most time to train without me burning out."

"Do you actually sleep on those days, or relax at all, Nova? Holo games, or reading something fun?"

"Well, yeah," Nova shrugs. "Some hologames, and a bit of holovision, but I read more than anything else."

"What kind of stuff? Comic books? Fiction?"

Nova looks away, scratching her hair by nervous reflex. "Um... do weapon schematics count?"

Ratchet rolls his eyes with a groan, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. "_No_, Nova. Reading weapon schematics, while mentally fixated on training, does _not_ count as 'fun'. It's training with a loophole. Go to bed."

Nova walks towards the open garage, and the couch inside _does_ look pretty comfortable.


	26. Green Grass and High Tides

Nova's eyes flutter open as the sun shines through the window, and barely audible music reaches her ears. The first thing she notices is the garage's ceiling. _How'd I get back to...oh yeah, my body's still in the Timekeeper. This is my mind._ What confirms her observations is the clicking of a strange looking holo game controller, in the hands of a lombax long gone. On the screen is some sort of black board, with colored notes flying toward the bottom of the screen. Ratchet's hand dances across the keys, and the music continues as he hits the notes._ Guess he's gotten a lot of practice here,_ she thinks_. _The music is turned low, as not to disturb the once sleeping markazian.

"That looks fun, you're good at that." Nova says, the sleep still muddling her voice as she sits up straight.

Ratchet's ear flicks at the voice and he pauses the game. "Look who's finally up. Slept like the dead, ya did. Told ya you needed the rest."

The woman rubs the crust from her eyes, softly nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you were right. I do feel a lot better now."

"Speaking of rest, you wanna play Nova?" He holds out the controller to her.

"Sure, I'll try it." Nova takes it, and remembers her first experience with holo games. She notes that the design for this controller seems to resemble that of an instrument, one with five colored buttons at the neck and a small grey bar at the base, as well as a metal bar next to it. "What _is_ this one, anyway? The music sounds cool."

"This one's an old favorite of mine. Sorry if I woke you though."

"No, you're fine. I could barely hear it when I woke up. Turn it up, actually. I'd love to play this song."

He does so, and figures that playing for the first time on 'expert' might not be fun. "You might want to change the difficulty first, Nova. This one's pretty complex, and it's not a short song either."

Nova fiddles with the controls, finding the menu options, and changes it to 'normal'. Ratchet explains the controls as quickly as he can as she does so. "Okay, so the buttons up here pick the note, and the strum bar plays it. Just press it in time with the notes. Normal only uses the first 4 colors."

"Sounds good. It's this song, right?" she asks herself. The song is highlighted in the list, and a few seconds of guitar fills the room. "Yeah, this one. Let's do it." A button click, and the song begins.

The board appears, but seems to move quite a bit slower than it did when Ratchet played. Nova figures this is a good thing, since the notes before were quick enough to make one question how the lombax hit most of them. The in-game drumsticks click as Nova stretches her fingers over the keys, repeating his instruction to cement the concept in her mind. "Match the color and strum."

She stumbles a bit at first, but it comes to her eventually. A few of the notes are soured, but this is to be expected. The lyrics are inspiring, in a way, and the note patterns are fun. As Nova focuses more on the music itself, instead of her button timing, it seems to flow better.

"Don't think about it too hard, Nova." Ratchet takes note of her focus, but there's a bit more of a softness to it now. It's not as harsh as her training focus, but there's just as much dedication in her eyes. The lombax smiles, thankful that he could find something fun for her to do. He thinks back to the good old days, when he and Clank would play hologames through the night in between projects.

Nova doesn't answer him verbally, nodding her head in response instead. The song continues, and while she doesn't know the lyrics, she quietly hums along to the melody.

She's completely immersed in the game, and for just a few moments, Nova allows herself to forget about it all. Forget about the bakery, about Nefarious and his time limit, the training, the newsies, rejecting Saros. The past and it's stress doesn't matter, but what does matter is whatever calm, peaceful place the man onscreen is singing about. The promise of rest, of paradise. Her mind wanders as the lyrics fade out, trying to imagine what lies in store in that promised land the singer mentioned. _Would Clank go there with me, after the fight's over?_ The words return, and Nova could swear Ratchet was humming along too. It seems like the song is winding down to a close…

Then it returns full force, with more energy than before. The sudden shift in tone and speed launches the markazian back into reality as she scrambles to make up for the notes she missed. Her hands burn, not used to the frantic movements, and the fact that this song must be _twice _as long as anything she's heard before now. "_Jeez_, how long is this song anyway?"

Ratchet shrugs. "Eh, you're about halfway at this point."

"_Halfway?" _Her eyes widen, but never leave the screen. There's no time for them to. "Well, I'm in this too far now, let's see it through."

Nova fights through the discomfort, getting back into the rhythm. At this point, she refuses to let the game win. The guitar finally settles into what seems to be the final stretch of the notes, and the final cord rings out in the room. As the virtual crowd cheers and the score is revealed, there's a smile on her face. She turns back to Ratchet, who nods in approval.

"Not bad for your first time, kid. Practice at home and you'll be a pro in no time."

The controller is gently placed on the couch cushion next to her, leaving the game on the score screen. "Thanks. So, what now, Ratchet?" Nova's excitement returns as she turns her hands into finger guns, pointing them at imaginary targets. "Could you show me some cool moves for the outside world? New weapons trai-"

"Nope, don't even think about it. Not today."

Nova stops dead in her tracks. "What? Why not?"

"Because I want business to be the last thing on your mind, just for today. You have to let yourself rest, or you're gonna burn yourself out."

"But what about the time limit? Or if Nefarious doesn't keep his word?"

"Don't worry about that, Nova. I know Nefarious, and he'll stick to his word. For dramatic effect if nothing else."

_At least that's a constant_, she thinks. _Something I can count on. _"That's..good to hear, I guess. So, what are we gonna be up to today?"

"Why don't you pick something this time? Something that makes you happy, and not weapons or gadget related."

Nova glances over to the kitchen, a smile spreading across her face. "Clank did say that you weren't that much of a baker. Maybe I could teach you something instead."

…

"Ratchet, what are you doing with that mug?"

"Melting the butter?"

"The recipe asks for softened butter, not melted. Don't nuke the butter in the microwave."

"Will that screw them up or something?"

"Not exactly. It'll taste the same, but the cookies will have a different consistency. They'll be flatter, not fluffy and cake-like."

"Huh, that explains a lot."

...

Nova slowly stirs the mix, recalling the first time she showed Clank the recipe, how he comforted her when she thought of her parents, how he treated the book with such care. Ratchet watches as a bit of a dreamy grin spreads on her face.

"What's that look for, Nova?"

"Hm?"

"I know that look. You thinkin' of someone?"

"I was thinking of Clank and I baking. This is the first recipe I showed him."

Golden ears flick at her words, and a teasing grin spreads. "You know, you sure do talk about Clank a lot."

"Well, yeah. He's one of the last friends I've got. I want to learn how to be a hero, not just to avenge my family, but to protect the friends I have left." Nova responds, not even looking at Ratchet as she drops the last of the cookie batter onto the trays.

"What about that other guy you told off? What's his name, anyway?"

"Other guy?" Nova pops the spoon in her mouth, finishing off the dough on it as she hums to herself to find the connection. She finds it, and tosses the spoon in the sink. "Oh, right! That's Saros. He asked to date me, but I turned him down. He's got a crush on me, I think, but I can't worry about boys right now."

A raised eyebrow to compliment his smirk. "But you certainly worry for Clank a lot, don't you?"

"Course I do." The pry completely flies over Nova's head as she opens the oven and places the tray inside. "He saved my life, I don't know where I'd be without him."

"Same here. Known him since I was..15? No, 17...Around that time anyway. Been so long I don't really remember. I _do_ remember that pulling him out of that wreckage was the best thing I ever did, though. If it wasn't for him, I would have died with the rest of Veldin when Drek tried to destroy those planets."

Nova thinks about it, and suddenly pipes up, having remembered to pass on Clank's word. "Oh, yeah! He told me to tell you hello. He talks about you all the time; all good things of course! He really misses you. I wish there was a way he could see you again. Maybe if I can research paranormal stuff. Maybe you can do that kind of stuff?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"You know, like on those ghost shows, with the voice boxes and throwing stuff. Messing with electronics. And the possession thing I talked about."

As soon as the words come out of her mouth, a lightbulb goes off in the lombax's head. _I never thought about doing that. Worth a shot, though_, he thinks. Before he can continue the subject, the oven timer chimes out.

"Oh, they're done! Let's pull them out." The markazian walks over to the oven, using a nearby mitt to remove the tray. "Once these cool, we can do something else, I guess. What's something fun you used to do, Ratchet?"

"Well, there's an entire library of hologames here. I'd show you the hoverboots and swingshot, but that's a bit too close to training for comfort."

"What?" Nova groans in disappointment. "Come _on_, that sounds cool, though."

"Tomorrow, I promise. For now, let's stick to the ground, Nova."


	27. Alive

Nova stands outside the garage, eagerly stretching as Ratchet follows her. "Alright. I've rested the entire day yesterday, but it's past noon now, and I'd like to learn something new today. I'm not sure how long it'll be before they pull me out."

"Okay, okay. I did promise. We're gonna have to go to a different biome first, but I guess can throw in a lesson on the way."

"How are we gonna get there? Aphelion?"

"Nope, put these on."

Ratchet summons a pair of boots, throwing them to Nova. She brings them closer to her face, studying the material, the boosters, the ion coils. "Oh, these are hoverboots. So we're hoverbooting there?"

"Yup, it'll be faster than walking, and they're pretty useful overall." Nova watches as he puts on his with similar tech to her own telequip system. "You ready, kid?"

Nova nods, her face dropping into a serious, determined glare. "Teach me everything you can, sir. I need all the help I can get."

Ratchet thinks for a moment, searching his brain for an old memory. "_How'd he explain it again? Oh yeah._ Alright, Nova. To use these, keep your back straight, bend your legs a bit at the knee, and just.." Ratchet activates his own hoverboots, and true to the name, his body floats a few inches off the ground. "Go for it!"

Nova positions herself, and lights up her own boots once she finds the switch. The sudden lack of solid ground throws off her balance, and she throws her weight around to avoid eating dirt. Despite her best efforts, this fails, and she coughs up sand. "That's…*_cough.._* harder than it looks."

"Don't worry about it." Ratchet's boots deactivate as he helps Nova up to her feet, and she brushes off her clothes as he continues. "You were doing fine, but you have to make smaller adjustments to your balance. Otherwise, well, that happens. It's all in the hips, really."

"Okay then, let's do this again."

Ratchet activates his boots once more, and Nova studies his stance for a moment. She takes note that he's right about the 'small adjustments' thing, and now that she recognizes it, she can try to replicate it. Her boots come to life, and she stumbles a bit, feeling how her body is trying to find stability that's no longer there. She straightens her spine, and stands as still as the shifting will allow her to.

"Good. Now, to move or turn, just shift your weight where you want it to go. Don't push hard, or you'll end up doing flips. You don't wanna do that _yet_."

Nova watches as he does a circle around Aphelion, then stops in front of her. "Wait, _yet_? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Flips are great for jumps, and-"

"_Jumps?!_" Her hoverboots deactivate. "Like, '_fall to your death if you screw it up'_ kind of jumps?!"

He smirks, a light tone aiming to ease her tension. "Where's that enthusiasm of yours, Nova? You suddenly scared or somethin'?"

Nova retreats inward, nervously twisting her hands together. "Of heights and spiders? Deathly so."

Ratchet steps closer, placing a hand on her shoulder with the kind of comforting smile that a student might recognize on a dedicated teacher.

"Don't be. You've got so many tools to move however you want, so make gravity your bitch. It has no power over you, because you've got the means to defy it. Clank, the swingshot, and the hoverboots for example. Clank won't let you down, and you won't fall unless you let yourself fall. So don't."

Nova brushes a thumb over her own hex mount, sporting that soft grin from before. Ratchet pats Nova on the back, content that his words got through to her.

And he's certainly not brainstorming ways to tease her for her little crush, no, sir.

He points toward a silver speck in the distance. "Alright, Nova. I want you to follow me to that city using the accelerator in the boots, but with a twist." Ratchet summons his omniwrench, and attaches it to his hex mount. "I want you to try and grab the wrench from my back. If you can do it, you win."

"But won't the momentum from me grabbing it throw off your balance?"

"Only if you catch me," he smirks. "I'll be fine though. I can promise you that worse has shot at me. You ready?"

Nova smiles and nods as he begins the countdown. "Three..."

Ratchet stands next to Nova, keeping the hoverboots warm. "Two..."

Nova watches as the flames at his feet change color. _Stick close, grab the wrench._ "One.."

"GO!"

Ratchet flies off at breakneck speeds, and Nova follows, but she's not fast enough. The gold and silver figure ahead of her starts to get smaller and smaller. "Geez, those accelerators aren't a joke! Where's mine, though?" Nova shuffles her feet to try and find her own accelerator. "Uh..maybe if I-WHOA!"

Nova launches herself forward, and nearly does a flip with the change in speed. She recovers, beginning to break the distance between the two of them, but it's not quite enough to catch him. In the distance, there's these glowing arrows in the rocks that seem to increase Ratchet's speed, so she follows his path to find them.

Ships may be faster than hoverboots, so she's technically been faster, but this is so different. She's never experienced anything like this before. The desert sands and small pebbles bite into her ankles. The wind seems to both cut into her skin and wrap around her, and her clothes shake with the force. She squints through the unfamiliar feelings, trying to both be mindful of her surroundings as well as focus on her goal.

The skies around her, the clouds, the scattered plants and boulders, it all smears together like paint, turning the world around her into abstract art. Nova raises her voice. "Ratchet, this is..incredible!"

"I know, isn't it great?!"

The sand gradually disappears as he answers, turning into the rock formations far beyond the garage. Ratchet expertly glides between them, knowing the area like the back of his hand, and Nova follows in his tracks. With each sharp turn they make, each landmass they leave in the dust, she keeps her eyes on her prize: the gleaming silver and blue metal ahead of her. She's inching closer and closer, and she can almost graze her hands over the wrench. _Come on, just a bit more..._

Suddenly, Nova's attention is brought to the view ahead, and her heart drops into her stomach.

There's a huge chasm marking the end of the mini-Veldin, and they're both rushing toward it at ludicrous speeds. She stumbles, losing a bit of momentum, and Ratchet gains a foot or two of distance. Nova's not as ready for this as she thought, and she cries out to him over the wind. "Ratchet, what are you doing? We're not gonna make it!"

Without looking, he calls back. "It's fine, trust me! Look at the rocks!"

She hears him, barely, and glances downward for just a moment. More of those glowing arrows seem to be scratched into the rocks. The markings from before seem to lead to a hill that curves upward slightly, like it's a ramp not meant to send the user skyward, but to simply give a slight boost in altitude. Just enough of an incline for an easy glide over the canyon.

"Get ready to jump!"

"WHAT?! You're INSANE!"

"That's what they'd tell me!"

"Now is NOT the time for wisecracking, Ratchet!"

"Face it head on, Nova! Don't slow down!"

Nova catches her breath, settling herself with fongoid meditations from her younger years. _Focus. Focus on the wrench. Don't think about anything else. _Nova gulps._ Including the death drop below us. Oh, gods...what did Orvus doom me to? _

The end of the line gets closer and closer. Ratchet launches himself into the air with style, and Nova overclocks her hoverboots. As Nova's feet lose the ground, it almost feels as if she's flying. She looks down, and as the thrusters gently carry her over the gap, she sees it. Miles below them, in the bottom of the canyon, is a river of crystal blue water that shimmers in the afternoon light.

Nova's mind tries to shake off the thought, reminding her that the thrusters are the only thing keeping her in the air, but they also remind her that yes, she's still up. She's still here, still..._alive_.

_I'm alive._

With a surge of newfound confidence, Nova reaches out for the wrench one last time, and her fingers brush against the metal as the two of them fly forward.

Ratchet rushes ahead as soon as he hits the ground, eventually stopping right at the edge where rock turns to metal platforms. He hears Nova's thrusters go quiet behind him, and he moves to turn around. "So, looks like I win, No-."

In her left hand is his millenium 12 omniwrench. He rolls his shoulder blades, suddenly feeling the lack of weight. _When did she get that?_

"You were saying?" She smirks and twirls the wrench, aiming to prop it on her shoulder. The angle is slightly wrong, however, and the quip is immediately followed by her eyes going crossed by the impact.

Ratchet shakes his head, chuckling at the sight of her dizzying herself with the weapon. He's gotta give her props for the attempt, though. "You sure are full of surprises, kid."

"Hey, I'm just not used to the weight!" She defends herself, blushing at the embarrassment. "My staff is a lot more evenly weighted than the wrench."

"Eh, you will be though. Trust me." Ratchet walks forward, gesturing for Nova to follow. "Come on, let's head deeper into the city."


	28. Independent Together

Nova takes in the brand new city surrounding them. The platforms are high above the ground, and the traffic flies around the swingshot course. Floating billboards advertise various products, including something called a B-20 Crotchetizer. Considering the electric underwear from before, Nova figures it's best not to ask about that one.

"What is this place? I've never seen it before."

"This is modeled after Kerwan. Metropolis, to be exact. Figured here would be perfect to teach you how to swingshot." Ratchet summons an extra swingshot, offering it to Nova. She clips the wrench to her hex mount, and takes the new tool in her hands.

"W-What if I fall?" Nova stutters, leaning over the edge of the platform into the abyss below. It's a lot higher up than the canyon, and seems a lot less pretty.

"Don't worry, kid," Ratchet assures her. "You're in your own mind, so you can't die here. Don't ever hesitate with this stuff, remember what I said about falling. What was it again?"

"I won't fall unless I want to," She mumbles.

"Come on, Nova, with feeling. You won't what?"

"I won't fall." Spoken with more clarity and confidence than before.

"Good to hear. Now, the hoverboots are great, but you'll need the swingshot too. They're both gonna help to outmaneuver Nefarious."

Ratchet's mind catches up with what he just said, with what he's been doing all afternoon, and he gives a thoughtful smile. _Heh, wonder what Alister would think of this. I'll have to tell him about today later._

Nova sees his mind wander, and tries to snap him out of it. "Hey, you okay? You spaced out for a minute."

Ratchet looks up, brought out of his distraction. There's a thin smile on his face, but a tired look in his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good. Just realized I sounded like the General, that's all. With the hoverboots and now. It's stupid to say since I'm technically old as dirt, but I feel old."

"Oh come on, you're not that-" Nova sees him give a questioning look, and suddenly remembers that he's not in his twenties like his projection looks.

Ratchet points to a metal orb in the air that glows a soft green. There's a platform a bit further out, but it's far too wide of a space to jump across. His body follows his instruction as he explains his methods.

"Anyway, Nova, aim with your hips, look where you wanna go. Use your swingshot to grapple to that target, and swing across. Thwip it out, then release as you come back up. Your momentum will take you the rest of the way, so watch and learn."

Ratchet backs up into a running start, and launches himself off the platform without hesitation. His wrist whips out toward the target, and a plasma rope appears, the only thing keeping him in the air. When he gets close to the platform, he drops onto it, landing perfectly. He turns around, waving for Nova to follow.

"Your turn, Nova! Get over here, and we'll move on!"

Nova gulps, staring at the target. _He made that look so easy, how did he do that? _She slowly steps back, lining up with the target. _Well, I guess I have to try. I'll need this after all._ Nova runs forward, but her feet catch on the edge of the platform as she hesitates. _That's a hell of a long way down...No. _She takes a deep breath, backing up for the same running start Ratchet used. _Go for it, no looking back. Be who the universe needs, who Ratchet needs. Who Clank needs._

_Defy gravity, and make it my bitch._

"Well," Nova straps the swingshot to her left glove, then shakes her wrists to ensure the gadget is secure. "Tally-ho I guess."

She runs, locking eyes with the target, and jumps. The hoverboots give a different feeling, a constant lack of solid ground, so with them inactive, there's a split second of panic as Nova's feet suddenly leave the stability of the platform. Like aiming a blaster, her wrist flicks to the target.

A cord of plasma flies out, attaching to the point. The wind whips across Nova's body as the platform gets closer, and Nova releases her grip. As the cord retracts, Nova's gut hits the edge of the platform. The force knocks the air from her body, and she scrambles to grip the ground, slipping. Before she can fall, Ratchet grabs her hand and pulls her to her feet.

"Not bad, but you let go a bit too early. Let's try chaining swings together, so you can get the rhythm down."

There's a much farther platform ahead, and two matching sets of swingshot points to carry them to it. Ratchet sticks to the left row, and Nova moves to the right.

"Okay, with chaining them, it's the same rhythm as a single one. Thwip it out to grab the first one, then release when you're in range of the new target. Rinse and repeat. You ready?"

"Ready when you are, Ratchet."

Ratchet leaps forward, and Nova follows. They hit the first point, and Ratchet coaches Nova as they move. "Release, Grab it!"

They do so in sync, and continue. "You got it! Keep goin'!"

Nova's too focused to respond, her mind stuck on the rhythm. _Thwip, release. Thwip, release._

Ratchet speeds up a bit, landing on the distant platform as Nova works to catch up. _She's not straight, but she's not falling, so that's something._ Ratchet notices a large sign attached to the side of the platform, and gives Nova a heads up.

"Hey, watch out for that-"

The billboard that Nova thought she was going to miss meets her rather quickly, and Nova's body sticks to the metal. Ratchet snickers at the sight, and fails to stifle his laughter. Nova peels herself from the wall, and glares daggers into Ratchet. He's far too entertained to care.

"Sorry, sorry! I just-_pff_-you just-!"

Ratchet claps his hands, and the cackling gets stronger as his head leans back with the force. As much as the impact hurt, Nova can't help but begin to laugh along. Ratchet sighs as he regains his composure. "I haven't laughed like that in a while, thanks. In all seriousness, you did really well today. I'm impressed."

Nova scratches the side of her hair sheepishly, looking back to the chasm she just practically flew over. "Well, I did wipe out at the end, and I can't afford that in the real world."

Ratchet shakes his head as he reassures her. "Don't sweat that, it happens to the best of us. You'll get better and faster as you practice out there. Anyway, you'll have Clank to help ya."

Nova's lips form a soft grin once more, and Ratchet's ears flick as his previous assumption is made all the more obvious. A mischievous grin spreads across his face. "There's a guy back home waiting for ya, huh?"

Nova's entire body freezes, and her face lights up with a blush. _I really don't like being put on the spot._ _Why does everyone assume we're dating? I turned him down. _"No, it's not like that. Saros isn't-"

"I'm not talking about Saros, Nova."

Nova looks to Ratchet, and her eyes narrow as suspicion coats her words. "What do you mean?"

Ratchet raises an eyebrow again, and a teasing look plasters his face. "Every time we talk about him, you get that look on your face. Admit it."

"Admit what?"

He shakes his head at her cluelessness, noticing that the sun is dipping lower and lower into the horizon. "Come on, let's head back to the garage."

"The garage? What for?" Nova asks. "Isn't there more to do here?"

"Not really, but I'd like to head back before it gets dark."

"Oh, alright then. Do we have the time to hoverboot back?"

Ratchet doesn't believe her response for a second. "What happened to 'scared of heights'?"

"Oh, that's still a thing. Still don't like the idea of being flattened like a pancake by gravity." Nova smiles at him. "But what was it you said about falling again?"


	29. Drink With Me

Ratchet and Nova make it back to the garage, just as the sunset begins. The skies have turned to a deep orange, mixing with the darker hues of the incoming night sky.

"You know, Ratchet, it's really fascinating how a mindscape can have a day-to-night cycle. Has it always done this?"

"As long as I've noticed, yeah. As far as how many days I've spent here, I've lost count. The days just kinda blend together at this point. I'm almost always holed up inside with blueprints, or Aphelion, or holo games, but I wanted to do something different for a change. I haven't just..sat outside to stargaze in so long. Sure, that other stuff is fun, but I wanted to take a break, ya know?"

"I couldn't agree more, Ratchet."

Nova follows as Ratchet walks to the back of the building, finding a stack of crates that he climbs to reach the rooftops. The same vines that snake up the garage walls gather in the edges of the rooftop, and Ratchet lies in the center of the space. Placing his hands behind his head, he patiently waits for the stars to appear. Nova settles herself beside him, with her hands resting at her waist.

Ratchet glances over to her, noticing that her eyes are closed, and she seems deep in thought. "What's up, Nova?"

"Hm?" Nova opens her eyes, giving him her attention. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"About what? I may be in your mind, but I can't read it."

"Well, I'm thinking about the future. What comes next."

Ratchet rolls his eyes. "_Heh,_ don't you be having an existential crisis on me now."

"No, that's not quite it. I'm more talking about the _near_ future, Ratchet. What comes after Nefarious is taken out. What I'll do then."

"Well," Ratchet asks. "What do you _want_ to do?"

"I.." Nova searches for an answer, but is thrown off by her lack of one. "I don't know. I've spent the last two weeks thinking about nothing but training, so I haven't thought about myself until now. I've been so worried about how I compare to you, how I'm trying to be the hero you were." She sighs. "If I'm honest, I actually considered bleaching my hair at some point, because you were a blonde. That's not...weird right?"

"It's, uh, a little weird. Not my hair though, so you do you."

Nova clears her throat, unsure if that particular thought was TMI. "My point being, I haven't given much thought to _my_ life. The bakery, for example."

"And what about Clank?"

"What about him?"

Ratchet turns himself to Nova, who sits up to listen to him. "I tried to be subtle about getting it from you, but I can see it won't work. You like him, I can tell."

Nova sputters, looking away. "N-no, like.._romantic_ like? Where'd that come from?"

Ratchet props himself up on his elbow as he lists his points. "First off, you talk about him all the time."

"Well, sure, he's one of my only friends, but that doesn't mean I-"

"Let me finish. Second, you never told me Saros' name directly. I had to pry for it. He's obviously not as high on the list, so to speak."

Nova looks downward, to the hex mount and brooch. _He does have a point there, I guess he isn't that high._ Now that it's on her mind, when _was_ the last time she thought about the boy of her own accord?

"Third, you get that goofy smile whenever Clank comes up. It's so obvious."

For a moment, Nova blushes out of something other than embarrassment. She shakes her head to snap herself out of her foolish thoughts. "Sure, I care about him, but I can't..have a crush on him."

"Why not?"

"_You_, Ratchet. Your influence, the part of _you_ that exists in _me_. What if he only sees me as you? As a replacement? As family? I don't want to make things awkward between us because of what you two had."

Ratchet blinks, processing the ramblings. "Nova, that's the absolute dumbest thing I've ever heard. And I knew _Qwark_."

Nova brings a hand to her chin, mumbling to herself in a more curious tone. "Would..Would that be gay? Is that gay if I'm technically you?" She suddenly hears her own words, losing the composure she had. "N-not that there's anything wrong with that though!"

Ratchet shakes his head, brushing off her comments. "You're hysterical, is what you are. Look, let me tell you something, and don't ever forget it." Ratchet glances upward as the last of the sunlight leaves the skies, and the stars begin to appear. The small bulbs attached to the vines split open, revealing bioluminescent flowers that give a soft glow to the area.

"Your life is yours, Nova, not mine. It never was, never will be."

Nova settles back down, and stares into the skies as a few falling stars streak across the heavens. Ratchet continues. "Yeah, I attached to you, but that was more cosmic insurance to make sure you two met. If there's one thing Clank taught me, it's that the destiny you were given at birth has nothing to do with the life you choose. Where was Clank born to be?"

Nova watches the heavens, but thinks about it. "The Timekeeper, as a caretaker. But he chose to stay with you."

"There's your answer." Ratchet assumes his original stargazing position. "We may be similar at times, but you're not me. You're more cautious, not an adrenaline junkie. You tend to ramble, and you sang to him during that storm."

Nova freezes. "You saw that? Heard it?"

"Ghost holovision, remember? Thanks, by the way. It really helped him out." Ratchet watches as Nova's face lights up with a blush.

"Anyway, Nova, romance aside, what do you want to do after it's all over?"

Nova brings a hand to the stars, tracing her favorite constellations. "I'll go back to Star Bits, enjoy a quiet life for a while. After that, I want to see the universe, always have. I'll find someone to watch the bakery while I'm gone, and…" Nova's hand brushes against her harness, then settles back to her waist once more. "I want to take Clank with me, if he'll have me."

Ratchet smiles, and he can tell that a weight has been lifted off her shoulders by saying it out loud. "How do you feel now?"

"You know what, Ratchet? I feel.._better_. Back home, they never told me about you or Clank, so seeing these scars always left this doubt in my mind. Then there's Nefarious, and suddenly being surrounded by technology that I'd never seen before in my life. All of a sudden, I've got your spirit piece too, so I'm suddenly part hero too, I guess. It was a huge info dump I wasn't prepared for, so I was too focused on all that. But now?"

Nova takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. "I feel more at peace with myself now than I've felt in a long time."

With that said, the skies begin to form streams of soft, bright light. The ribbons of color slowly streak across the heavens, and it leaves Ratchet wide-eyed and speechless, save for a barely audible gasp that escapes him. He nudges Nova, making sure she doesn't sleep through the sight. "Nova, _look at this_."

"Hm?" Nova looks up, and she's just as enthralled as Ratchet. "The Synodic Lights," she sighs. "I..I haven't seen them in years..."

"I've _never_ seen this before, alive or dead. Wish I could've been that lucky. It's incredible, tell me about 'em."

"The elders said that when Quantos is in proper alignment, the planet is as close as it can possibly be to the Timekeeper, and the brightest star in the sky will point to the center of the universe. To celebrate, the Zoni weave ribbons of light in the heavens, and that's why we get the Synodic Lights. I'm sure there's a more scientific explanation behind them, but I like the story behind it, too."

The auroras continue their slight movements, and the two heroes lie still in front of the spectacle. "You know what, Nova? So do I."

Minutes pass in peaceful silence, and Nova carefully breaks the atmosphere.

"It really is beautiful out here. You know, the only thing that could possibly make this better is some-" As soon as Nova goes to finish that thought, the teapot appears next to her lap. It's already steeped, and still comfortably warm. Two empty mugs lie beside the kettle, ready to be filled. "Huh. You want some, Ratchet?"

"Sounds good, thanks." Nova gives him a filled cup at his answer.

She lifts her drink to offer a toast. "To the past, and the future it makes possible."

"To the future we build for ourselves." Ratchet lifts his own cup to hers, and the clink rings in the new possibilities of life.

As they both take a drink under the lights, Ratchet can't help but think to himself that his own teacher was right about one thing: breegus nectar _does_ make an excellent tea.


	30. The Unexpected

The auroras fade from the skies at long last, and Nova pours the last of the tea. "I really can't thank you enough for your help, Ratchet. It's done more than you know."

"No problem kid, It's the least I can do. You've needed it, for sure. Just try not to freak yourself out so much in the future, alright?"

"I'll try. _Oh_, by the way, where is that projector you mentioned?"

"It's in my room." Ratchet finishes off his mug, setting it to the side. It leaves his hand, fizzling out after it's no longer needed. "Check my nightstand for a box, you'll find it in there."

Nova lets out a hum of understanding. "So that's why I didn't find it. I didn't want to go through your personal stuff; figured Clank would have wanted me to leave it as it was."

"Well I say you can go through it, Nova. Might be a nice trip down memory lane, anyway." The lombax shrugs at her. "It's not like I need my old stuff anymore, so feel free to use whatever you need."

She nods, her own cup dissappearing. "If you're sure, then I appreciate it." The teen takes one last look into the stars, then rises to her feet. "Alright, I think I'm ready. How do I get back to the real world?"

As soon as the words leave Nova's mouth, there's a sudden gentle breeze that seems to come from everywhere at once. Praying that friction lessens the chill crawling up her spine, bare arms cling to each other. Looking down, she notices that said limbs are turning translucent, glowing faintly. "What the-what _is_ this?" The back of her palms are brought to curious eyes, studying the effect.

"You're ready to go, so I guess you're on your way out. Before you leave, promise me something." Ratchet stands to meet her eyes.

"Anything, sir."

A gloved hand is stretched out to meet a far smaller one. "Swear to me that you'll never lose that spark in you, Nova. Don't ever forget what your name means, and don't ever forget why you hold that staff."

Instead of just accepting the handshake, she pulls the lombax in close for a hug. "I swear it."

They part, and Ratchet gives her a proud smile as he taps the side of his head. "If you ever need me, you know where I'm at. Good luck, Nova. I know someday you're gonna blow em' all away."

They wave goodbye, and as Nova's body fades, white fills her eyes.

…

The color gradually returns, revealing the mnemonic station and the two caretakers once more. The energy around her dissipates, and Nova's feet touch solid ground. Sigmund presses a button to open the door, and the young woman slowly exits the chamber, getting a feel for moving her own body again. The larger caretaker approaches her, visibly excited by the successful experiment. "It worked! How do you feel, Nova? Any dizziness, soreness?"

Nova locks her fingers together, stretching her arms to the skies. "I feel pretty good, considering I was there for almost three days. I feel like I should be way more stiff than I am." She lazily rolls her neck and shoulders, enjoying the feeling. "And a lot hungrier."

"Actually, Nova, You were only in the chamber for two and a half hours."

The markazian's spine lets out a pop mid-stretch, and she freezes in place. Wide blue eyes snap to Sigmund's gaze. "Wait, so it's still the same day?"

"Yup!" Sigmund excitedly adds in his own notes to compliment what the equipment gathered. "Aw man, Orvus would have loved to see this data!" The clicking of frantic typing stops, just long enough for a quick question. "Can I ask what it was like in your mind? Did you find what you were looking for?"

The two robots are met with a nod, accompanied by a grin stretched across her face. "I did, and Ratchet was actually there! Bits and pieces of our pasts were jumbled in there, and it was so fascinating to see. There were areas based on planets I'd never been to before! The whole thing was just incredible. Do you mind if I use it again sometime, Sigmund?"

"Not at all! As long as I can monitor your progress, I'm totally fine with it. I never knew organics could use this thing!"

Clank comes forward as Sigmund puts away his computer pad, observing that Nova herself seems a bit different now than when they met. She seems to stand a little straighter, instead of retreating inward. She's learning more about the universe every day, and it's a stark contrast from the young woman that sprayed the hotel bathroom with an automatic toilet once. The memory threatens to bring a giggle to his vocal processors.

He couldn't be more proud of her progress.

"I am glad everything worked out in the end. I assume your meeting with Ratchet went well, Nova?"

"It did, and he told me to tell you hello. He told me about what you two discussed way back when, and that he's with the others now."

The words assure Clank that he did the right thing all those years ago, and his servos hum with contentment. "So he is at peace after all, that is good to hear."

"Yeah, he seems to be. He helped me realize a lot of things. About myself, about the situation. He even taught me how to use a swingshot and hoverboots, too! I needed this, more than I thought I did. Despite the drama it caused, thank you for letting me do this."

Clank returns her smile. "Thank you, Nova. I must admit that hearing from Ratchet in some way gives me a bit of closure, as well."

The lone organic lets out a bit of a yawn, suddenly remembering how poorly she slept the night before. "I'd love to stay longer, but I'd like to head out now if that's okay."

Clank looks up, fearing that this meeting has only strengthened her nearly self-destructive resolve to learn, to work, to fight. "There is still plenty of time before Nefarious attacks, Nova. You had that seizure recently, so pushing yourself today may not be wise."

It throws Nova off a bit, hearing Clank. It's probably not the first time he's said something very similar in the past weeks, but now, there's a worry in his voice she's never allowed herself to hear before this moment. _He's been right this entire time_, she thinks. _I'm sorry for not seeing it before, Clank._ "Oh, I'm more thinking along the lines of getting some coffee, honestly. That new brand we ordered for the garage is really good."

The response throws Clank for a loop, not expecting her to be the one to suggest rest for once. _I suppose whatever they discussed got through to her, _Clank thinks. _That is good._ "That sounds like a good idea, Nova."

She leads the way to the teleporter, and Clank follows by her side. Stopping to say her goodbyes to the crimson caretaker, she waves to him. "Thank you again, Sigmund. We'll come visit again soon!"

"See you two later!" The two of them disappear, and Sigmund plugs the data into the Clock's main computer. It's feminine voice echoes around the Clock's halls in response to the new information.

"Mnemonic Station records updated."

…

Nova gently removes her harness; a physical sign that she doesn't plan on training the rest of the day. She looks at him with a smile, and gives him a quick "I'll be right back" as she turns to the bedroom without another word. She seems calmer, more content than before, but there's something else in her eyes that Clank needs a bit more time to read.

He follows to voice his concerns to her, and moves to knock on the door. What he doesn't expect, however, is for the door to gently crack open. The act itself isn't a new occurrence, as Nova has miscalculated the force to swing the doors shut before. In her focus on other things, she tends not to realize that the click of the door wasn't shutting. Normally, this isn't a problem, and Clank simply remedies this by closing the door behind her.

But now it's a _big problem_ Clank isn't prepared for.

Nova is facing away from the door, having changed into a casual pair of jeans, and she wraps her arms around her shirt. Before Clank has the chance to look away, the garment is removed with one quick motion, tossing the cloth to the corner of the room. _Oh, no._

Clank watches as her curls fall down her back, hovering a few inches above her bra. He notices the lean muscle that she's being granted by the heavier weapons she's been training with, and how they seem to accentuate her existing curves. The stripes burned into her back wrap around her rib cage, moving with her, and he can't help but think it..fascinating.

A twinge of guilt washes over the little bot as his CPU catches up with his optics._ What am I doing, watching Nova undress? It is completely inappropriate of me!_ He turns away to shake her image out of his mind, praying that she doesn't notice the sound of the door shutting. _She would think of me as some sort of deviant!_

Nova reaches for the black tank top she usually wears for days off, and is distracted by the click of the door behind her. Her body pivots to face the source of the noise, but she finds nothing there. _Hm, must have left it open, I guess. _A wandering mind brings heat to her face. _Oh no, did he see?_

Nova shakes off the blush and throws on the shirt, leaving her brooch on the bed for now. Opening the door, she finds Clank on the couch with his hands clasped together, staring into their metal. "I'm back, just wanted to get comfy." The little robot seems deep in thought, so Nova tries to get his attention once more. "Are you okay, Clank?"

Pulled from browsing his internal files, he looks up at a fully clothed Nova. She doesn't seem angry, which is a good sign. "I am fine, Nova. I am just...processing the events of the day."

A hum, then a nod of acceptance of his answer. The couch bounces a bit with the new weight added to it. "Yeah, it's been a busy day already, and it's still barely afternoon. With my, um, falling out, and all those bad memories coming back with it. I really didn't mean to scare you back then. I expected a reaction, but I didn't know my body would just..shut down like that."

"It is alright, Nova. I know that was not your intention, but the past is behind us now." Clank watches her face soften at the reassurance, and decides to use a new subject as an excuse to move the conversation forward. Anything to distract his memory banks from the previous scene. "You mentioned before that you wanted to make coffee, correct?"

...

The scent of freshly ground coffee fills the kitchen air. The bag of unused beans is passed to Clank, who rises from his perch on the counter to put it in the cabinet. With a press of a button, the hot water begins to move through the coffee pot. A deep breath fills the organic's sinuses as she enjoys the scent, the moment of serenity.

Clank watches Nova grab the mug and fill it with her usual cream and sugar, and that look in her eyes from before returns. Upon further inspection, it suggests she is holding tightly onto a thought, and trying to find the words to express it. "Is everything alright, Nova?"

The coffee falls into the glass pitcher, drip by drip. In it's reflection, there's a slightly troubled pout. "I'm alright, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Nova's gaze leaves the coffee as she reluctantly answers. "I wanted to come clean, be honest with you. I.." _No, feels too soon. After the message, maybe. I don't want to rush things._ "I haven't been sleeping well. Even on my off days, I was still worrying about work, and studying even after you shut down for the night. I've been wearing concealer under my eyes to hide the rings."

Clank can't help being a bit concerned that she'd work as hard as she did to hide her overworking herself for this long. "If I am honest, Nova, I am aware of this already."

The hand that reaches out for the handle of the pot makes contact, but stops at Clank's words. "What? How? I thought I-"

Clank interrupts. "I always wake up before you, Nova, and you almost always fall asleep with the book in your hands. The first time I brought my concerns to you, your heartbeat betrayed your words. I could detect the lie in your voice as well. I have also noticed that after your more 'productive' days, you suffer from nightmares."

There's a sigh of defeat. "I'm sorry, Clank. I shouldn't have lied to you. I'll put the books away at night from now on. You were right, I _have_ been pushing myself too hard."

"Thank you. However, I am more surprised that you did not inform me sooner. Why would you attempt to hide your stress from me?"

The coffee is poured, the teen's eyes not daring to meet her friend's. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Nova, you can always trust me with anything that is bothering you. If you do not want me to worry, I ask that you not give me a reason to."

She smiles, and while it's not the biggest confession she's got, it's a start. "I'll try my best, Clank. I promise." _I sure have been making a lot of promises today, _Nova thinks. She takes the first sip, placing the mug on the counter. "The day's still pretty young, so let's have some fun. Maybe some hologames? Ratchet showed me some really cool ones."

"Did he now?" Clank jumps down from the counter, leading the way to the living room. "I would be glad to observe what he has taught you of them."

"He's certainly taught me a lot, that's for sure. More than I ever expected him to."


	31. Reasons

Sleep mode for robots is a wonderful thing. The down time is primarily used to recharge their physical bodies, but it's also a crucial step in self-maintenance. Without the distractions of the outside world, their processors are given time to process the day's data. From time to time, filtering through these files can induce a dream-like state. In this way, they're not much different from their organic companions.

One such robot is torn from such a slumber by a thud in the room. His internal clock tells him that it's early in the morning, and a quick scan of the room reveals the source of the noise. On the floor lies the hologame controller from last night, having fallen out of Nova's hands. Nova herself is lying still, and her chest gently rises and falls as she dreams. It's a more restful slumber that takes her now, as if there's a lot of it for her to catch up on.

The little robot gently slides off the couch, bringing the fallen controller to the entertainment center. The process of cleaning last night's mess begins in quiet solitude. The game cases they picked are neatly stacked together, returned to the larger collection. An open case lies next to the console, waiting for its disc to be returned.

Clank turns the console, and the thunderous roar of the startup screen fills the speakers. The robot turns to check on Nova, certain that the disturbance would have woken her. The markazian gives no response. _It seems that she can be quite the heavy sleeper._ The screen is muted, just in case, and their game is saved as the bot continues his original task.

The next thing he notices is the guitar controller they briefly used. Once tucked away in the closet, the thing is now gently propped against the wall. Clank would say that it's a miracle that everything still works after all these years, but if there's one thing Ratchet took pride in, it was the maintenance of his various gadgets. If not for the thin layer of dust that such things gather in use, they're almost completely untouched by time.

_Time_...what a peculiar concept. Time could be considered a double edged blade, one that brings change with each slice. On one end, time can bring new life, new relationships, and new technology. On the other end, time is the most destructive force in the universe, and destroys the very things it creates. _Perhaps that is why Death holds a scythe_, Clank thinks.

Clank shakes the melancholic thoughts out of his head. There he goes again, dwelling on death. Being a robot, and a half Zoni one at that, he'll always remain just out of that scythe's range. It's a thought that sometimes plagued his mind on the Clock, as he used its monitors to watch over the universe he left behind all those years ago. He'd never throw himself at the mercy of that blade, though; that was one of the last things Ratchet asked of him. An old memory file of that conversation is opened.

…

'_As much as I will miss your company, I believe it will be what is best for you, Ratchet.'_

'_What about you? I can't just up and leave you like that, especially if I don't have to.'_

'_Do not worry for me; I will be in good company with Sigmund. I know that you deserve to rest, with the family you never knew and the friends we have made. I am sure they miss you dearly as well.'_

'_I should know better than to try and change your mind, huh?'_

'_Yes, you should, my friend.'_

'_Maybe you're right. After all, it would be nice to have an eternity away from Qwark!'_

_They laugh together for a moment, just like old times, and Ratchet hugs him. Clank notes that his grip is comparable to that of their previous goodbye, despite his age._

'_...If you're sure about this, then I trust you. Just promise me you'll keep fighting, pal. For everything you'll still have.' _

...

Green optics gaze out the window. The defect robot pauses his cleaning to reflect on how the universe can be so different from before, yet just the same as it has always been.

Then he hears the couch shuffle, and it brings him right back to the present. Nova stretches, mumbling through a yawn as she rubs the crust from her eyes. "Good morning, Clank."

Clank moves closer to the young woman, deciding that the chores can be done at a later time. His optics glide over her form as his processors summarize her history. A rounded face, common with many female markazians. Her body is slightly smaller than what is typical for her age, likely a side effect of the shock she was born from. Her palms are rougher than most girls her age, he notices. Whether this is from a lifetime of living amongst the trees or the lessons he's given her, Clank can't say for certain.

The silence is a bit concerning, and Nova sees an expression normally reserved for when he's in the deepest reaches of his CPU. "Is everything alright?"

In that instant, Clank realizes that all this time, he's subconsciously compared the two of them in every aspect of life, from hobbies to fears to appearances. With that realization comes a question: _I thought that I had accepted his passing, but am I projecting him onto her?_

_Am I desperately clinging to the past, or am I truly looking to the future?_

"I am sorry, Nova."

Nova blinks, a bit more alert than before as she sits up straight. "What for?" She pats the side of the couch, offering him a seat next to her. "If something's up, I'm here for you. You said the same for me, remember?"

"I suppose that is true." He obliges, and Nova is patient as he finds the words to begin.

"You can be so much like him at times, and I would be lying if I said that I do not miss him. However, it is unfair of me to compare the two of you. You never asked for everything this has brought you. I should have insisted we leave this to the Defense Force." He averts his gaze, hands on his lap. "I worry that I have unintentionally molded you into Ratchet as a coping mechanism."

Two arms surround him, breaking off the embrace after a few quiet moments. When she responds, Clank can see a gaze all her own. The expression firm and certain, yet not angry in the slightest. "Clank, when you offered me that piece of leather, I had every right to refuse it. You _did_ ask to notify them. And it was just that: an offer. I took it for two reasons."

"And what reasons would those be?"

"First, I wanted to redeem myself. I grew up harassing the local wildlife with a stick when they got too close to the village. When I had to pick a coming of age trinket, I made a weapon, not some necklace or sash, or earrings. I always wanted to protect my home. But when Nefarious showed up…" A deep sigh, coated in shame. "I couldn't even fire my staff."

"I had no idea what he was," she continues. "I tried to stand my ground anyway, and I lost all resolve. When I saw his face again, on that screen, I panicked. Just like the first time. I felt like a failure, like I'd allowed him to win. Becoming a hero meant I could have a second chance to make things right."

"You will, Nova. I know it." Nova smiles at his words as a silent 'thanks'. Clank lets her finish, and that look returns.

"Second, I knew that he was talking to me when he gave his time limit. I knew that if I ran and the Defense Force failed, he would destroy everything. Just like Quantos. I lost everything I'd ever known that day. You and the bakery are all I have left now. I can't, _no_, I _won't_ let Nefarious take everything from me again."

"What about Saros?"

"What about him?"

"He is a friend, is he not?"

"Oh, right. He's a neat guy," Nova gives Clank a warm smile. "-but my priorities are elsewhere."

The tension in her body completely melts away. "Anyway, I know for a fact that Ratchet has nothing to do with my choice, but do you know why?"

"No, how do you know?"

Nova twists her arm to Clank, her fingertips pointed to the skies to display her scars. "Because I took that harness _before_ I knew what these were for. But knowing what I know now, I'll choose to wear it proudly, and embrace what it's given me. Speaking of gifts, he left something for you."

"For me?" Clank blinks, touched by the idea.

"Yup! Come on, let's see it." Nova gets up, and gestures for Clank to follow her to the bedroom. By the time Clank turns the corner, the excited girl is already kneeling by the nightstand. Her hand hesitates over the knob for a moment, but she slowly overpowers her nerves. Gently digging through the clutter, the prize is found: a lunchbox-sized metal container with a gear-shaped indent at the top.

Clank leans in closer to the object, and Nova hands it to him. He tilts it, studying the thin line that splits the sides and bottom apart. Something opens it, but what? More importantly, "What is this?"

Nova retrieves her brooch, and Clank sets the box on the ground in between them. Kneeling in front of the object, she shows Clank the 'key'. "This is your present."

The gear is placed in its slot, turning into place with a click. There's a hiss, the release of pressurized air, and the two front panels split apart to reveal the contents inside. A folded piece of red cloth. A Megacorp employee card, tickets to the Secret Agent Clank premiere. A broken gear from one of Clank's arms. A pocket watch that hasn't been used in decades. Letters, photos, and other small keepsakes from a lifetime ago wait for Nova and Clank's eyes.

Blue eyes lock onto a small tuft of gold fur sealed in there by pure accident, showing just how airtight that box must have been. A smaller box with the same grooves as before also lies inside. Nova gently picks up the projector, placing the moonstone lens piece on top. It quickly flickers to life, the stone giving off a warm glow as the device begins to float. A stream of light shoots toward the bed, and a body takes form, sitting at the side of the mattress.

"_Hey, pal."_

Both of them are stunned to silence, but for different reasons. Ratchet seems much older in this form, with wrinkles and grey fur with the rest of his colors. It's completely different from the person Nova saw in her mind. But to see him, the _real_ him instead of a mind projection or as Jeeves, it's so much more real to her. For Clank, it's seeing the face of an old friend for the first time in a century. Something a thousand times better than a mere photograph or memory, and _new_.

"_If you're watching this, it means that I'm not around anymore. Well, at least not entirely. I recorded this message because your father came to me..."_


	32. Time Adventure

…

Ratchet sits by his desk, sketching out random gadget ideas. Or at least, he wishes he was. His hands shake more than they used to, no longer holding the energy of youth. He knows his time is coming, but dammit, he needs more.

Now, he's preparing those he'll leave behind for the inevitable, doing the paperwork to mark himself as a DNB; 'do not bio-transfer'. The term is so aggressive for what it really is, but who is he to deny Clank's request? He's always been right about things when it's most important. Crumpled papers litter the wood, the rough drafts of a will. All of a sudden, a bright light appears.

The orb of light thickens, materializing into a coherent shape Ratchet's only ever seen once from a distance. "It's good to finally meet you, Ratchet!"

The long retired hero blinks, shocked by what his eyes are telling him. "Wait, you're Orvus!" The fascination of meeting the Zoni turns to disappointment and sadness. "I guess that means my time's up, then. You're-"

The Zoni shakes his head. "Dead? Not quite, Ratchet. I was very close that day, true, but I managed to escape to my home dimension before that dreadful doctor finished the job. There, I recovered, but I was unable to leave or interact with this dimension until recently." Offering a smile, Orvus eases Ratchet's fears. "You my friend, still have a bit of time left in you."

"So that means I can at least say goodbye to Clank?"

Orvus giggles, and it's so much clearer to Ratchet that Clank really_ is_ his father's son. That laugh is unmistakable. "Much more than that, Ratchet! I came here today to thank you personally."

"Thank _me_? For what?"

"As the leader of the Zoni, I am grateful for your help to gather the lost Zoni when We were scattered by Nefarious. As the creator of the Great Clock, and the guardian of time, I thank you for risking everything to protect the universe from the Clock's misuse. I could see it caused you much hardship to do so. As a father, I thank you for protecting my son, and for being there for him in good and bad times when I could not."

"It's the least I could do, Orvus." Ratchet grins, thinking back to a time gone by. "It's thanks to him that I'm here today."

"The Zoni are not a race that lets a good deed go unrewarded, as you have no doubt learned from the ones you rescued. For all that you've done for the universe, my people, and my son, I'm here to offer you a gift."

"A gift?"

The Zoni leader nods, hovering closer to the retired hero. "When you spoke with Clank using the obsidian eye, you made a promise that truly touched me. I cannot offer you immortality, nor can I bring back the dead. I can, however, offer you this: When we meet again, I will grant you a new life to fulfill that promise. Do you want that?"

Ratchet connects the pieces, eyes growing wide. That was so long ago, but he remembers every word of that call like it was yesterday. "More than anything. Thank you, Orvus. It'd be an honor."

Orvus deflects the praise back to him, his lighthearted voice seemingly making him a bit brighter. "No, my boy, thank _you_. I'll let you know when the time comes and send a piece of you down. That way you can live in peace with your other friends, but stay with my son."

The Zoni's tone becomes more like that of a stern leader, one worthy of respect. "But there is one condition: When you meet the new life, you cannot tell them about the afterlife, is that clear? There are some things one is not meant to know until it comes to them."

Ratchet nods. "Of course. I...I can't thank you enough, sir."

The friendly light returns, and Orvus waves happily, his eyes squinting with glee. "Farewell, Ratchet. I'll see you on the other side, _hehe_!"

With that signature giggle, Orvus disappears. With a fit of inspiration, Ratchet opens the sketchbook on his desk to work on rough concepts. He'll clean them up for the blueprints later.

…

The holo-Ratchet finishes his story with a sigh.

"_... I don't know if this person will remember you, but know this: you have always been, and will always be, my best friend. You.."_

Ratchet's words tremble, and he regains his composure with shaking hands and a deep breath.

"_You changed my life. In all the years I've known you, you've saved me in ways I can't possibly say, or even begin to repay you for. Thanks for everything, Clank. When your time comes, I'll be waitin' for ya, pal. We all will."_

The projection shifts its position a bit. It seems to be turning its gaze to Nova, as impossible as that is.

"_To the person Orvus sent my piece with: At the time of this recording, I have no idea who you're gonna be, or what you're gonna be. I hope that when you two meet, the universe is kind to you in whatever you two decide to be. Take care of him, kid, and thank you."_

The holo-Ratchet fizzles out, silence filling the room as the bluish tint disappears. The brooch is released with a click, and Nova holds the piece for a moment, gliding a thumb over the polished stone.

Clank is the first to break the silence. "I never knew Ratchet left this, I..thank you for showing me, Nova. It means a lot to me to hear his words."

Nova rubs her eyes, her own voice shaking. "Clank, can I ask you what he said?"

The little robot presses a button on his chest, and his shutters move slightly to reveal a small speaker.

"_Clank!"_

"_Ratchet? How did you find me?"_

"_You kiddin' me? You think I'd leave my best pal out here alone?"_

The recording ends, and Nova sniffles at the relief in their voices. _I was that promise._ Ratchet gave his blessing for them to be whatever they chose to be. _'Cosmic insurance', 'your life is yours'..._

"Nova?"

Nova embraces him tighter than ever before, body trembling with relief. "I was meant to meet you, and now I have. There's no other destiny. My life..really is mine to live. It always has been."

As clarity returns to her vision, Nova releases Clank, picking up the time capsule and closing it. After putting the thing back where she found it, she raises her head to the stars, closing her eyes in a mumbled prayer. "Thank you, Orvus, Ratchet."

Nova rises to her feet, grabbing a clump of her own clothes and her harness. "You know what? I think it's time for a wardrobe change." She walks off to the living room, searching the drawers for something.

At this point, Clank's unsure if something in the young woman snapped. "What are you looking for?"

"Where'd I put that thing..Oh!" A needle and thread is removed from the winning drawer. The inspired woman excitedly piles the garments next to the desk chair. Searching the desk's drawer, she finds the scissors she needed. The inky leggings are discarded, no further changes coming to mind, but Nova holds out the plain blue sweatshirt to Clank. "Do you mind if I make some changes?"

"No, that shirt is yours to do as you wish to. What do you have in mind?"

She turns away from him, stretching out the material to brainstorm exactly what she's got in mind. "I want to show the universe that I'm not afraid of it anymore; that I'm embracing the future, and the past that brought me here." Scissors in hand, she prepares to make the first cut.

Clank hears the slice of cloth, and watches as the sleeve is draped over the edge of the work space. The second strip soon follows. "You are exposing your arms. Are you certain of this? You were very determined to not show them before."

She responds, her eyes not leaving the work in progress. "Mhm, I'm sure. No makeup, no cloth, no tricks. I'm ready for this, I just need to find the perfect time." In the corner of her eye, she sees Clank reach for the scraps to dispose of them, but Nova waves her hand over them to stop him. "I'll still use the cloth, I'm not done yet. I'll clean up afterwards, don't worry."

Clank backs off, turning to leave Nova to her work, but she stops before he gets too far. "I wouldn't mind the company though." The warm look she gives at the request threatens to turn to a blush, and she quickly tries to justify herself. "And, uh, it would help to have an outside opinion on the new design!"

Clank pulls up a stool, getting a better look at what she's working with. "Where would you like to go from here?"


	33. Back in Black

Nova picks up the completed shirt, shaking any stray threads onto the ground. The space above the chest is a soft gray. The pattern angles upwards slightly, evening out to mirror the exposed collar. At the points where the grey evens out, a thin line of silver travels down the shirt on both sides. "I like this a lot better, don't you?"

Clank eyes the piece, giving a nod of approval. "I must agree. I will wait here for you to change, so we can make sure it needs no further adjustments." The second the words come out, the woman dashes out of the room to do just that.

Stepping into the living room, Nova feels like a new person. Those same comfortable leggings are nice, but the air hitting her arms takes a weight off of her mind. Looking into a nearby mirror, she feels a bit more like the person she's meant to be. Not Ratchet, but not the Nova she was before. Something new.

The sight brings a smile to her face Clank can't help but notice. "It fits you well, Nova."

"Yeah. It does, doesn't it?"

…

With the cleanup from the sewing machine and needle dealt with, the two of them settle to their own personal tasks. The markazian scrolls through her phone, reading articles on spiritual powers and other occult things. The diminutive warbot catches up on the latest advances in science.

Nova's research is interrupted by a pop-up message at the top of the screen. Opening her messaging app, she groans at what she sees. The texts are backed up, multiple unreads from Saros. "_Jeez_, when did I last text him?"

'_Sent 2 Days Ago' _is listed under the most recent message.

"The day before I went to the Timekeeper? _Oh_, that's right! I turned it off first thing that morning, right before we left Veldin. Didn't want it to be tracked there. I must not have noticed the texts when I turned it back on, poor guy." She sends a quick response.

_Sorry, Saros, Didn't see your messages until now._

_I had some stuff to figure out, but it's all good now._

Sending the text off, Nova flips to her calendar, noting that there's 11 days left in the month. "Still got time." Pushing the thought away for once, she closes the app. The device hums, vibrating slightly with a new notification.

"_Incoming holo-call from: Mendrano, Saros."_

Nova and Clank stop what they're doing for the message. The call is accepted, and two robotic figures appear.

"Nefarious?!"

The robotic doctor huffs, watching the two of them on the other side of the call. "So, looks like our little off-brand hero has a new look."

"How in Orvus' name did you get Saros' phone?"

The villain twirls said device between his claws. "I have my ways, and I could tell you. Or I could leave you with this: If you ever want to see your little _boyfriend_ again, follow this link." A button is pressed on the phone.

Nova's phone dings with a new text, a video file.

"Better hurry, Nova. I don't think poor Saros has much time!" A knowing smirk accompanies the doctor's taunt. "Those brutes get awfully rowdy with fresh meat around..."

The devious look disappears as the villain makes one point clear. "Oh, and by the way, don't bother calling the Defense Force. If I see so much as a recon ship in my orbit, I'll rethink my previous statement." Turning away from the scene, Nefarious screams at his servant. "LAWRENCE!"

The projection vibrates with the noise, and the butler simply looks up at his employer with a bored tone to his voice. "Have you considered that such spikes in volume could damage your vocal modulators, sir?"

The comment is waved off. "Never mind that! When is the closest day available in my schedule?"

Pulling an ornate planner from his pocket, Lawrence flips through a few pages before stopping. "I believe it is three days from now, sir."

"Splendid!"

Eyes growing wide, the markazian clenches her fists with a scowl. "You gave your word I had the full month! You can't just...that's cheating!"

"So I take it you'll accept my invitation, then. I'll be checking in soon, 'Starlight'! Don't disappoint me out there."

Nefarious disappears, leaving the markazian and robot to their thoughts. Frustration turns to worry the instant there's not an audience.

"How could I let this happen?!" The woman paces the floor, trying to keep her cool. A hostage situation... "When did this happen? This is bad. This is really, really bad..."

"I agree, the stakes are quite high, now."

"Nefarious knew he was my friend, that must be why he went after him." Bringing a hand to her mouth, Nova bites her finger in worry. "Oh gods, I hope he's alright."

"He will be, and that is what matters most. We must rescue Saros, but first, we must learn where he is."

"Right! The invite!" A shaking finger unlocks the screen, and the link is opened. The camera pans over a large arena, outfitted with large spotlights and cameras. A lizard-like creature Nova's never seen flies out of the building screaming.

"_Congratulations! If you've received this transmission, you have confirmed entry into the Polaris Galaxy's biggest event of the season: Destructapalooza!"_

The view moves inside, showing races of all kinds roaring and cheering in the stands.

"_We're uncensored, uncut, unrivaled, and we can't wait for tonight's show! Join us as we welcome fighters near and far to celebrate Destructapalooza's... " _

The host mumbles away from the camera.

"_Wait, which one are we on again?" _

He recovers anyway to finish the ad.

"_Whatever, I ain't no math whiz! It's the anniversary of Destructapalooza, folks! Show up within the hour, and you can participate in the special tourney! Tonight's Prize: a brand new Hologuise Deluxe! Fully customizable to any height, build, or voice, this baby is only available for a limited time!"_

The video cuts to black and disappears, revealing the text messages from before. The communicator is dropped to the floor. "This is bad. Really bad. Saros doesn't stand a chance! Oh, I hope he's had self defense classes..."

With a steady voice, Clank reassures his organic companion. "The universe can be dangerous, so it is quite common for citizens to be given a weapons permit when they come of age. I am sure Saros' parents did the same for him when they sent him to college."

The thought is a bit calming, and the pacing ceases. "So he might be able to stall for time, but he needs backup. Let's give it to him!" Grabbing her hair tie, she quickly twists her locks into a tight bun.

"Are you forgetting something, Nova?"

Clank stops her with one foot already out the door. "Hm?"

"There are many varieties of armor sets downstairs, and it would be foolish to walk into this tournament without protection."

"Guess you're right. Let's pick out some." She leads the way to the circle, it's outer rim glowing as they step on it.

The platform comes to a stop, and Nova steps into the room. "Ratchet mentioned I could use whatever I need, and right now I need hoverboots and armor." Glancing around the armory, she finds them carefully displayed. However, upon closer inspection... "I don't think those will fit." With a focused hum, blue eyes scan the shelves.

"What are you looking for?" Clank asks.

"Where'd you guys put the shrink ray?"

...

Digging through the stash, the gadget is found. Nova does her best to put on the old hoverboots, adjusting them with careful aim. "There we go, fits like a glove." The tip of the boot is tapped to the ground, confirming a snug fit.

"Thankfully, it only took five minutes of fixing your proportions!" A signature laugh accompanies the caretaker's tease.

"Ha, yeah. But it's fixed now! Time for armor." One of the generators catches her eye, a silver circle with the light below it revealing a soft blue. "Ooh, that one!"

"The Holoflux?" Clank tries to dissuade her from choosing it, but her eyes never leave the armor core. "It's defense rating is quite low. Are you sure you want that one?"

"I wanna try it on," she confirms softly.

Something about the way her face lights up in excitement causes the robot to cave. There's likely not much that can be done to change her mind, anyway. "Oh, very well. Grummelnet could upgrade its capabilities, I suppose. Place the device over your chest and press the small button on the side to calibrate it."

Nova carefully picks up the piece, trying to imagine its origins, and a wave of nostalgia hits. There's a firm determination in this armor, with a twinge of worry. Then there's a deep sense of loss, and the aura fades to nothing. Clank's stories come to mind, giving those vibes a bit of context. "Clank, I felt something again. Like before, with Alister's wrench."

In curiosity, Clank questions further. "Could these visions be lost memories attempting to resurface?"

The woman shakes her head. "I don't think so, no. I don't _remember_ anything, exactly. I was just wondering about where this came from, and it sort of showed me. Like a spiritual attachment or something. I should try it with some other stuff sometime, maybe the things in that time capsule. Wonder what stories they could tell..."

Before the robot has the chance to continue the conversation, Nova walks off with a "I'll worry about that later. Right now we have a friend to save." Logging some theories into his memory, he follows to face the battle ahead.

…

Planet Kragg, Destructapalooza Lobby

...

Above the front desk is a huge monitor, currently displaying a fast-paced hoverbike race. The rest of the reception area has a line of occupied arcade machines, as well as rows of tables. All seats are filled with a mixture of burly agorians and Thugs-for-Less members. The two races joke about, compare methods of violence, and pair off in arm wrestling contests with each other.

"Huh, for those guys to be so aggressive, they seem to be getting along pretty peacefully." As soon as the thought leaves her lips, Nova's eyes grow wide as she ducks to avoid a thrown tankard.

The thug seated next to the agorian who threw the mug smacks him in the back of the head, too sauced to know or care where the object landed. "Oi! Don't waste the grog!"

"Get your _sss_limy claws offa' me." The agorian stands up, wavering as he pushes the other one. "And shove off, ya gecko."

Insulted, the thug gasps. "I'll show you a, _*hic*,_ gecko!" The first punch is thrown, and a fist fight begins. The onlookers cheer for their buddies, placing bets as to who'll come out on top. The drunkest of them decide that the spectacle actually looks rather fun, and foolishly throw themselves into the mix.

The markazian stares wide-eyed, keeping her distance. "I, uh, stand corrected." Looking over to the receptionist, they seem not to be surprised at the sudden drunken outburst. Instead, their computer is open to play a hologame to pass the time. "Maybe this was a bad idea, Clank."

"Do you wish to turn back?"

"N-no." She gulps, continuing more sternly. "No, we're all the way here, I can't chicken out now. I've got a friend in there that's counting on me." As the brawl continues, Nova walks up to the desk and rings the bell. Somehow, the tiny ding brings the whole fight to a standstill, and all eyes reach the center of the room. The receptionist pauses his game.

Putting on her most confident act, she gives a firm greeting. "Hello, I'm here to enter tonight's tournament."

The man at the desk leans over to see some little teenager in an armor design far older than he is. Behind her shoulder, Clank peeks over. "Well I'll be. That's some cosplay, kid. My nephew would be jealous!"

"Uh, thank you, sir, but it's not a costume. My name's Nova."

"Nova, huh?" One of the thugs that watched from afar walks up to the counter, squinting as he scans every inch of her. "Wait a minute, you're the girl from the news! The one who fell from the sky and started that bakery!"

"Yes sir, that's me."

The thug grunts in disappointment. "Wanted to take my boy to your place, but it was closed before I got the chance."

She blinks, having expected a more aggressive response. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I promise I'll open back up as soon as Nefarious is dealt with."

An agorian onlooker butts into the conversation. "Hah, that's rich! A little pastry chef is gonna make _Nefarious_ kick the bucket? I'd like to see that!"

"Yes, actually. A rocket mechanic did it _twice_, so why can't I?"

The receptionist leans down to her eyes, as if she's a child sneaking into a bar. "Listen, kid. You don't belong here. Look at these guys, they've been in this business for years. Go home before you get mauled. If not here, then by Nefarious' lackeys."

"I've been well taught," Nova affirms. "I'm entering, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

With a shrug, the employee grabs a clipboard and a waiver form. "Suit yourself. Just sign this, and don't sue if you end up biting the dust out there."

Nova takes the tablet, entering her name and planet of origin, then finally signing the waiver. "Is that everything, sir?"

The thug puts on reading glasses, adjusting them as he skims the page. "Yup. Alright, kid. Head through the door, you'll see the vendors before the arena entrance. Teleport in when the light goes green."

The door opens, and the markazian bows in respect. "Thank you, sir." Taking a few steps forward, she stops. Maybe a display of confidence will steady her nervous mind. With a quick heel turn, she brings two fingers to her temple, casually saluting the crowd behind her with a wink. "Wish me luck!"

The door closes behind the girl, leaving the brutes to their own theories. The receptionist shakes his head. "What a cocky little thing, she is. Wonder how long that'll last?" To find out, a computer tab is opened to the arena's camera feed.


	34. You've Got Another Thing Coming

Watching the doors slam shut, the markazian's confident pose immediately crumbles. Curls bounce as she shakes her head at such a display. "Ugh, what _was _that? That was embarrassing." Looking back to the entrance behind her, she thinks of the feeling. Showing those guys how ready she was for this is just the beginning. Now, It's time to make good on her promise to herself; to face the universe with a smile. "But I do have to admit, it _was_ kinda fun."

Nova enters the hall, and sure enough, she's met with an armor and weapons vendor. Replenishing the ammo used in training, the woman steps into the armor shop. Metal curtains surround her, and a grummel speaks through the main panel. His posh accent rings through the speakers. "How can I help you, miss?"

"I'd like to upgrade this set of armor, please."

The grummel on the screen narrows his eyes at the outfit. "Holoflux? We haven't seen this model in a long time. Any cosmetic changes to make? It's terribly out of season."

"Actually," Nova pulls the brooch from her pocket, holding it to the main panel. "I'd like to put this in the chest piece to replace that symbol. No other changes."

"Of course. Just stay still and watch the magic happen." Metal prongs emerge from the central box, opening the armor plate and exposing the wiring and sisterboard underneath. She watches with quiet fascination as the machine works, sparking as changes are made. The back panel is replaced, and the brooch is placed inside. The tune-up ends with the glass cover clicking in place. With the slide of a bank card, the console beeps as it accepts the payment. "Thank you for your business, and good luck in the arena!"

After the payment goes through, the walls drop, and Nova steps out of the circle. She takes a deep breath, watching the red light above the teleporter. The quiet atmosphere convinces the young woman to speak her mind before the light changes. "Hey, Clank?"

"Yes, Nova?"

"I…" A sigh. "Sometimes I forget that you're a robot, as silly as that sounds."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I was watching the armor thing be pulled apart and put back together again, and I remembered finding your blueprints in the garage. And I realized that you're made of the same stuff as the armor thing. Wires, a sisterboard, parts and electricity."

Clank nods in patient confirmation. "Yes, I am, although the armor generators are much simpler than I am. My body is designed to do much more than the armor can."

"True." Nova hums to gather her thoughts. "I just...I've always looked at you and seen a person, not a machine. It still blows my mind that the two can be intertwined."

The little robot can tell her tone is sincere, and he smiles. "Thank you, Nova. That is very kind of you to say." There's a sharp beep, and the light above the teleporter turns green. "Are you ready?"

Nova steps into the teleporter, looking back to Clank. "Let's do this."

...

Every inch of Nova's body is trembling, and she's not sure if it's nerves or the chill of the teleporter's static. At the moment she knows only three things: the sudden deafening roar of the crowds, the thousands of eyes on her, and the familiar, comforting weight that rests at her back. It taps her arm in reassurance, and she smiles to the camera with pride.

The platform she stands on is a relatively large circle, with rings circling the area that are a bit darker than the center. From the looks of things, the rings are designed to be controlled by an outside force, much like the temple's rotating platforms. A deep breath in, then out. There's no time to stare at the ground, despite the markazian's curiosity.

"_Get ready, folks, 'cause the show's about to begin! Our next challenger is Nova Albedo, the stranger from Quantos, and a special guest, Clank! Let's give this newbie a warm welcome from our gladiators! On the cannon's fire in three, two, one!"_

On that signal, the gates open all at once, and the first wave emerges with guns blazing. Nova sprays the front lines with the pyrocitor, keeping them back while she reads the room. "About ten for now, more coming, right?"

"Correct, Nova. Behind you!"

Nova pivots around, throwing a bomb to the ones behind her. The hiss of laser bullets reaches her ears, nearly burning off her eyebrows as she dodges them. She reads the land, using the shock cannon to take down clusters of enemies and the omniblaster for the more spread out ones. Nova takes down the rest of the first wave, and a Nanotech crate appears near the west end of the arena. There's no need for it now, but it's information that is duly noted.

"_That was way too easy. Looks like Nova here knows what she's doing!"_

The cannon fires as the gates open once more, and reinforcements appear in greater numbers and with stronger weapons than before. Two of the burlier ones creep up in front of her, swinging scorpion flails in the air with wicked chuckles. They move faster than Nova expected them too, and it takes a well-timed jump to slide back out of range.

There's a sharp gulp of fear at the new cracks in the ground. Right where the attacks landed. "Got to keep moving," she mumbles with shaky breath.

The brutes synchronize, using each crushing blow to corral their target into the wall. More reinforcements fall into place, firing at Nova. The young heroine tries to put her focus on dodging the heavier attacks, leaving the lights of gunfire to her peripheral vision.

Living opponents certainly prove to be more of a challenge than previously expected. Unlike Zurkons, these guys have a larger variety of attacks and strategies. They're bullet sponges compared to the tiny bots. The more the organic's thoughts dwell on such things, the more her focus crumbles.

Such carelessness grants Nova a few laser burns, and costs precious Nanotech. The stinging sensation resets her concentration, and the crowd is dispersed with the remaining pellets in the shock cannon.

The camera zooms into the challenger as she dashes to the center of the room, finishing off the final gladiators. It's quiet now, the fallen removed from the fray. Too quiet.

The sudden cannon blast makes Nova nearly jump out of her skin. Blue eyes turn to pinpricks at the sea of thugs and agorians flooding out of the gates for the next round. There's the sudden realization that this _may_ have been a mistake.

The buzz blades materialize from her glove, fired at the closest enemies. The ricocheting discs knock each of them away, swinging around to deal more damage. To her left, there's three of them trying to flank her, and she answers them with the rest of her bombs.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?" Out of reflex, Nova turns around, only for her gut to meet the spiked ball of an agorian's scorpion flail. The impact spins her, throwing her into the ground. The crowd's volume skyrockets, worsening the ringing in Nova's ears.

"_Whoa, what a hit!"_

A metallic voice speaks to her, but the words are drowned out by white noise. The silver blob that stands by her shakes her arm. The rookie groans, eyes shut to block out the pain, garbled noise, and lights. She stumbles, arms shaking with the attempt to push herself upwards. One knee, that's progress.

A scaly crimson hand suddenly grips her collar, lifting her to his eye level. Thinner hands feebly attempt to pry the mercenary's fingers from the holo-cloth. "Looks like I'm taking home that prize, sweetheart. Why not just sit there quiet-like and take the loss?"

A furious scowl spreads, the hero-in-training refusing to accept such a nickname from a brutish stranger. Recalling lessons from the fongoid elders, the markazian takes a deep breath and meditates on the question. Closing her eyes, a quote comes to mind. '_Don't ever forget why you hold that staff.' _

_Why don't I take the loss? Why do I hold my staff? _Wandering eyes dart across the room, catching sight of the answer, which meets her gaze with concern. The idea of making that answer proud inspires greatness.

Nova glares into the brute, going deathly still. There's suddenly recognition in her eyes; this is the same jerk that called her a 'little pastry chef'. The thought of getting even inspires a bit of improv.

She laughs, feeling the agorian's grip slacken a bit in confusion at the sudden shift in tone. "You really think I'm going to do that? Well, If you think that I'm some common baker, you're wrong. I've come too far to fall here. If you, or anyone else thinks I'll quit now..."

Something in Nova snaps, she can feel it. Her body feels numbed by adrenaline. The world seems slower, more focused on the enemies around her than their blurred surroundings. _Wait, I've seen this before. Is this bullet time? It has to be! In that case…_

The agorian quietly watches the girl in his grip as a knowing smirk coats her face. Through some otherworldly force, her eyes shift in color.

"_You've got another thing coming."_

Concentrating her thoughts on the hoverboots, she equips them, bringing her feet forward. One such boot slams right below the belt with all the force of the accelerator at the heel. The rest of her momentum goes to completing a backflip.

The markazian lands, smirking with pride as she watches the pain from the well placed shot slowly begin to cover his face. One could almost hear his cry in slow motion. With a flick, Clank is picked up and placed on Nova's back once more.

She begins another flip to gain some distance for her next part of the plan. Midair, Nova turns her body to the pile of enemies that once surrounded her, equipping the negotiator. It's weight speeds up her descent a bit, but there's just enough time to close one eye, aim, and pull the trigger.

During the somersault, Clank catches a short glimpse into the huge viewscreen. Green optics zero in on the image. His trainee is staring into the group of attackers, having just released a rocket...with the same green eyes from before.

In that split second, the related information gathered combines into a single file. The two glimpses into the past, the 'time bomb' that was never used..._Could this be Ratchet's influence, or something else? Just what is this girl capable of? _Questions to bring up in less dire situations, for sure.

The recoil throws off the spin a bit, but both feet land on the ground, albeit shakily. The robot blinks, processing the turn of events. Even in training, Clank had never seen her move with such intensity or speed! "Well done, Nova!"

"Thanks, but it's not over yet." The cannon fires once final time, but neither of the pair is phased by the sound. Nova moves her attention from the circle of charred ground and flying agorians, noticing the inbound combatants flowing from the doors. According to plan, she landed near the crate of Nanotech. A quick staff swipes at the container, releasing the nanites inside.

The chill of her bruises being healed in an instant gives a rush of energy and confidence, and she prepares to face the final wave. Buzz blades are aimed at the crowd, but the click of an empty weapon greets its wielder. No ammo crates have spawned, either.

Nova throws up the weapons screen, using bullet time's precious seconds for a plan. _They're all coming in at once. If I can get them all in one place, I can finish this with a few negotiator rockets._ _Don't have much ammo left, so I have to make it count. Maybe a new weapon, I can swap out an empty one. With a bit more time I can end this._

The world seems to resume its normal speed as a twinge of pain erupts in the woman's skull. Something tickles her nose, and a thumb wipes off what she assumes is gunpowder or debris. A smudge of blood lies on the digit, a sign not to push such a new skill so far. "Guess I'm on my own now," she mumbles. "No problem. Thanks for the boost," she grins at the heavens.

Clank watches the huge viewscreen as Nova summons the shield launcher. What he doesn't expect, however, is for her to turn a shield pod sideways in her hand. _Why do that, instead of firing it to the ground?_ "What are you doing, Nova?"

"Improvising!" The device is attached to the base of her staff, gripping into the wood with its metal prongs. Upon contact, it activates, creating a makeshift riot shield. Using the tele-quip, Nova swaps the buzz blades for the quantum whip, and rushes forward.

The rope-like energy strikes the gladiators, pushing them back into a more condensed crowd. Those that realize what's happening shoot towards their smaller opponent, but the shield is brought forward to block the attacks.

Clank's attention moves back to the viewscreen, watching as Nova dashes back and forth, herding the enemies to the edge of the arena. _What an interesting idea; She remains mobile, yet still retains the shield's protection._ _I did not teach her that, and it is not a concept Ratchet used. _

To finish off the group, Nova launches the rest of her negotiator rockets, bringing them all down in one fell swoop. Their bodies bounce against the walls, falling to the ground as medics remove them. Pushed to its limits, the shield shatters. It's energy spent, the device falls to the ground.

The agorian from before remains on the other side of the arena, curled up into a ball with his hands protecting the impact site. The middle ring of the arena flies upwards, flipping the unlucky agorian like a pancake. The ring stops, hovering above the rest of the space. The reduced floor space reveals a sea of boiling lava, and the gates open one final time.

Before facing what comes next, Clank asks a burning question. "Where did you pick that strategy up?"

Nova brushes the sweat and dried blood from her face. Out of breath, she huffs. "Who said hologames weren't educational?"

The robot blinks. Of _course_, she picked it up from a hologame, and Clank can guess the exact title. She's no simple minded fool, made evident by her ability to observe the world and quickly learn from it in such subtle ways. "You have learned well, Nova."

Clank looks up at the viewscreen once more. More specifically, at Nova. _I wonder if you would be as proud of her as I am, my friend? She is already a fine hero._

The announcer's voice fills the speakers once more.

"_What a show, folks! But we're not done yet!" _

Fog spills out from the northern gate for dramatic effect, and the audience leans in to see whatever surprise Destructapalooza has in store.


	35. Ma Chérie

The northern gate opens with a hiss, the crowds cheering once more at the new combatant.

"Let's welcome the winner of last night's episode, the current champion: The Phantom!"

The figure that appears is a bit taller than her, with their face concealed in a hooded cloak. Their uniform seems a standard black jumpsuit, lined with red, giving the effect of some space-age tux. They stop walking, waiting at the edge of the center ring.

Nova pulls her wrist inward, glancing at the quick select to see a sea of red. Under her breath, she huffs at herself for being this careless with her ammunition. Her staff appearing in her hands, she rotates it with a flick of the wrist, and rolls her shoulders in anticipation. "Guess we're doing this the old-fashioned way."

In proper dueling fashion, Nova slowly moves to the edge opposite of the Phantom, watching as they throw their cloak to the lava surrounding the stage. The black-clothed one's identity is completely concealed by a metal mask, the eyes a black mesh. The audience is nearly silent, watching the two of them glare each other down.

Nova raises an eyebrow at the stranger's lack of movement. "What, you waiting on me to sing or something, buddy?" There's no response.

"Nova," Clank's eyes grow brighter with realization as his scanners reveal what the eyes cannot. "That is-"

Bringing a hand to the silver mask, a button is clicked. With a hiss, the parts retract, revealing a face.

Eyes wide, Nova blurts out a name. "Saros?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Starlight. I'm doing what must be done."

Looking at the young man before her, Nova still can't read his intentions. He's so...neutral. _Something's wrong._ "And what would that be?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Funny how the roles have swapped, isn't it _hero_?"

Her gaze narrowed in suspicion, the crystal tip crackles with energy. "What are you going on about?"

"Well, because we're _such good friends_, I'll give you a hint. The doctor sends his regards."

Nova freezes. First home, then a dear friend. Looking at Saros, his face is colder, harder._ This isn't my friend. It can't be him._ "Saros…" Her face drops in pity, in worry. "What has he done to you?"

The metal rod he holds extends, and four prongs extend out to the tip like a cattle prod. With a heavy-handed flick, a column of light is thrown forward.

Nova rolls out of the way to dodge the attack. Each volley of light is easy to avoid, and she calls out to her former friend. "Saros, knock it off! I don't want to fight you!"

"Maybe not, but that's not up to you, is it?" Saros launches himself forward with a pair of custom charge boots. Eyes wide, Nova takes the hit and is thrown onto her back.

With a cough, the young hero brings the air back to her lungs. "Guess you've got a new toy, my 'friend'. Well guess what?" Saros lines up for another boost forward, this time with his staff at the ready. Nova preps her own hoverboots, their soles beginning to glow and hum in anticipation. "So do I!"

The markazians fly forward, meeting center stage. Wood scrapes against metal, the two weapons' masters meeting face to face. Sparks dance in front of their faces. "Saros, snap out of it! I know you're in there!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me," he answers. "Just like I don't know a damn thing about you!"

A heavy swing from his weapon, blocked by a quick swipe of wood. "I know you like holo games, and old movies. I know you want to be an engineer." They trade another blow. "You're a good guy, Saros. Don't make me take you down." Nova breaks off contact, going in with a more controlled grip and style.

Each blow is expertly parried, scraping dense wood against metal. "I trusted you, tried to get to know you." Saros quickly ducks below a heavier swing, and uses the hilt of his weapon to knock Nova off her feet. "At every opportunity, you pushed me away."

"I was just trying to protect you!" A sweeping kick returns the favor, and Nova continues with quicker swipes to avoid telegraphing herself too much. Feet planted into the ground, the two combatants stay still for a moment.

"I don't need protecting! But you do, Starlight."

The woman sighs. "No, I don't. It's my job to protect you. But if I have to kick your ass to protect you from yourself, so be it." Her crystal's static charge matches the holoflux's glow, reflecting off of a determined glare. "_Let's dance, Mendrano._"

Nova jumps back, firing blasts of energy. The other markazian rolls out of the way, with barely enough time to dodge the blast that's charred the metal behind him. "I always thought that was cool, you know. That's why I have the same weapon."

Nova keeps firing, strafing to remain facing her target. Any blasts she throws are now knocked back, so she backs off to strategize. Another idea reaches her mind. "Figured as much. I should be flattered, but that's such a cheap looking knockoff. You want to see a _real_ magic trick?"

With a running start from Nova, Clank uses his thruster pack to boost them to the airborne ring. Nova grips the staff with both hands, keeping it at a safe distance as she widens her stance. The universe watches as the crackle of energy fills the staff's tip, itching for release. Saros plants his feet into the ground, seemingly guessing where this is headed.

Nova locks eyes with the young man below her. "Take this, you _doughnut_!"

The crystal is pointed at it's target, and a huge ball of plasma flies forward. In defensive reflex, he swings his staff at the energy, returning it to its sender. Nova smacks it back, the crystal reflecting the sphere with each contact. The orb flies faster with each volley, and the thick tension keeps all witnesses glued to their seats.

Nova sees her opponent begin to lose footing, which clues her in to continue to the next phase. She pulls forward the reserve of static from the returns, and with one final swing, launches the 'ball' downward once more. According to plan, the slight buff gives the energy a pulse that knocks the man off balance, sending him flying to the edge of the platform.

The arena vibrates with applause and cheers at the display, and Nova catches her breath. "That..was probably the coolest thing I've ever done." Checking her crystal, there's no noticeable damage, but it flickers as if pushed to its limits. _So there's a cooldown, that's fair. Still, I can't believe that worked!_

Clank moves an optic plate, simulating a raised eyebrow. "Um, 'doughnut', Nova?"

"Well, uh, it just slipped out," she admits with a nervous chuckle. "But hey, we did it!" Nova twists her body to give Clank a view of the action, and he sees the poor boy lying face down from the blast, his surroundings and clothing charred black.

"Oh dear, that could not have been pleasant."

She drops down to the fallen foe, twirling her staff in victory with a smile. "Well, my friend, looks like you've been…" Nova turns away, looking for the right word. "-thunderstruck." Clank giggles at the quip.

The defeated Saros coughs the soot out of his lungs, looking up at his opponent. Picking himself off the ground, he stretches his hand out to her own. "Congratulations, Nova. You win."

The victor watches cautiously, not daring to take his hand. Taking a step back, she catches a glimpse of silver emerging from his pocket. Saros throws the ball to the ground with one hand, moving forward and gripping her wrist with the other. The object bounces upwards, revealing a disco ball that hovers a few feet above the two of them. "But first, you wanted to dance, right? By my lead, then," he smirks.

The music picks up, and true to his word, Saros leads a lively tango. The two dancers glide around the arena, the viewscreen zooming in on the two of them. The audience claps to the beat, a few of them singing along. Each step, spin, and turn of their hips tests Nova's patience further. "Let me go, Saros!"

Saros clicks his tongue at her, shaking his head as he spins her away. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Starlight." In an instant, she's pulled close once more.

His hand cradles her cheek, deactivating her helmet to get a better look at her face. Despite her best efforts, it's impossible to smack the hand away. Nova is lifted into the air, spinning in his firm grip. "Put me down!"

Saros smirks as her feet touch the ground. "I'm _sure_ Clank's taught you about groovitrons, no?" Their legs kick to the sides, twisting their bodies to the music. "I have no power over it once it's up." The taller of them pulls his partner into a dip, bringing his face dangerously close with a whisper. "And neither do you."

Nova bares her teeth at him because he's _right_, as much as she hates to admit it. She really _can't_ move of her own free will. Each step they take is a tease, a reminder of that fact. They both tango around the platform, sticking to that intimate closeness. "I trusted you, Saros. I told you I wasn't ready to give you an answer back then, and you said you understood that."

"If you really trusted me," the man retorts, "you would have told me everything. As it stands, he's been more honest than you ever were, Nova."

Nova is pulled downward, dipped toward the ground. "If you had any idea what I was scared of, you'd understand why."

On her feet once more, Nova's movement stops as the dance waits for Saros to move things along. "You've sold yourself to the past, then."

"No," she replies coldly. "I'm fighting for my own tomorrow."

Standing behind her back, Saros' hands glide over her shoulder pads. Clank's optics narrow at the renegade in front of him. "I was wrong about you, Saros. You are not dedicated, but unstable." The traitor moves his hand from Nova's body to Clank's finish, tapping the metal just hard enough for his partner to feel it.

"Don't you try anything, creep." As Nova snaps her head back to tell Saros off, she almost doesn't expect it. It feels like this wasn't originally part of the act. Saros takes her hands and the dance resumes. Looking up to the viewscreen, Nova takes notice of their sharp movements, and it gives her an idea.

Her foot crashes into Saros' and he cries out in pain. Every single step afterwards is a stomp, every spin gives a sharp tug of the arm, and every kick lands at the other's' sides.

To onlookers, it seems as if their tango is suddenly going very horribly. To one markazian, it's all part of the plan.

A final separation as Saros spins her away, in self defense, and Nova manages to sprain his wrist in an unpleasant direction. The woman equips her staff, her heels clicking to the ground with the beat. The weapon now acts as a prop, spinning around her body with the melody. In time with the notes, she inches her way to Saros, who now dances in solitude.

His arms block each spin of the wood, but the force of each blow hurts a bit more than the last. The Nanotech used to recover from the earlier blast starts to lose its effect. Saros' movements begin to slow, and as the song's last clap lands, so does the final hit. The groovitron above them shatters, its pieces littering the floor as the dizzy markazian hits the ground.

Leaning into the stunned Saros, Nova sets her staff onto the nearby ground. As she gently grips his jaw, she turns his face and tousles his hair. Blue eyes scan every inch of his skull, but there's...nothing there. No sign of tampering, no evil looking shades, and no freaky headgear. Her findings are nearly whispered out in disappointment. "It's really you, then."

Nova stands, shoots a fierce glare to his bruised face, and points her staff at him. It'll do no good to further beat down a defeated opponent, anyway. She huffs. "Don't _ever_ call me Starlight again." His head hits the floor with a final groan of pain.


	36. The Boys Are Back In Town

The announcer's voice booms over the applause. "I don't believe it, folks! What a fight! Give it up for our winners: Nova and Clank!" A floating stretcher, as well as a team of medi-bots, arrives to cart Saros' unconscious form away.

"And here's your prize!" A small box floats in front of the markazian, and a familiar light comes from one face of the cube. _Prize? Oh, yeah, right!_ Holding out her hands, the device appears. It's about the size of a belt buckle, as if it's meant to be clipped on whoever is using it.

"A hologuise..." The young woman stares at the gadget, deep in thought. _I guess the ad mentioned this thing, but with Saros in 'danger'..._Shaking her head, Nova changes the mental subject. _Anyway, that doesn't matter_ anymore. A soft grin thins her lips as a memory comes forth. I_ might have an idea about how to use you..._

Clank dismounts as the tournament ends, beaming up at Nova in pride. "That was incredible, Nova! Well done!"

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you." The camera flies over to the victors, hovering in front of Nova. Unsure if it's confidence or adrenaline, the young woman waves to the other side of the screens with a smile.

…

The Destructapalooza match's grand finale fills the holovision, it's viewer's blue optics still wide with shock.

"_I think our viewers are still reeling from that duel. Tell us: Where do our viewers get one of those staves, and how did you fight the groovitron's influence?"_

"_Well, about the staff, it's a relic from my home planet. Made it myself, so it can't be bought anywhere. Saw that move in a hologame once, though." Nova scratches her hair, a shy reflex. _

A valkyrie enters the darkened living room, calling out to snap the other robot from his trance. "Oi, Captain Lazy Bolts! Zis is no time for fooling around. Turn off zat screen and go outside!"

The retired celebrity hero waves off the comment. "In a minute, Helga! Did you see this girl?" Green metal points to the screen, and the fitness trainer raises a metal eyebrow at the lack of a good excuse.

She snorts at the question. "I certainly haven't, I have no time for such laziness like your holovid shows."

"But, Clank's with her!"

She moves closer to the screen at the claim. "Clank? Oh, ya, zat little one. I have not seen him since vay back vhen." Relcutantly, the robotic trainer watches the program with Qwark, whose metal smile is beaming more than usual.

"_As for the groovitron, well, I didn't fight it. The groovitron doesn't stop you from moving, it just puts rules in place for it. I just...bent them a bit. The music forces you to dance, not to dance 'well'."_

The retired celebrity gasps, shocked at the revelation. "I never thought of it that way!"

The valkyrie nods, acknowledging the woman's feat. "It i_s_ smart, I give you zhat, but she was sloppy! There is always room for improvement; my training course would fix zhat!"

Disrupting the firm couch indent, Qwark grabs Helga's shoulders, bouncing at her with excitement. "And those moves of hers, I haven't seen anything like it since the little guy was around!" The Destructapalooza host asks one more question, and the two robots lean in to hear it.

"_So, do our champions have anything to say to the viewers at home?"_

…

Nova glances down to Clank, giving a silent nod, and he does so in return. Nova gulps, staring into the camera with all the bravado she can place into her body. The arena is silent, intent on hearing every word. The camera lens spins to focus on her.

A quiet gulp._ Here we go. _"Citizens of Polaris and beyond: My name is Nova Albedo. You might know me as the girl who runs the sweets shop on Terachnos, or you might not know me at all. But you all do know this: In the coming weeks, Nefarious is planning something big. You might be asking yourself who's going to stop him, and I have your answer."

Looking down to the button at her armor generator, she presses it. The holo-material folds away, leaving only the harness base and attached gear. Her eyes return to the audience beyond the lens. "I can now say with pride that I have the spirit of the universe's greatest hero within me." Nova places a hand on Clank's shoulder. "But, I couldn't ask for a better teacher than the one who stands by me today."

Clank smiles at the praise, flattered, and Nova continues her speech. She drops to one knee, signaling Clank to latch to her back once more, and he obliges. Nova rises to the camera with pride. "People of the universe, I can finally announce that _the boys are back in town!_" Nova holds her staff into the air, letting off static sparks as the crowd roars.

…

"I don't believe it! Can you believe it, Helga?" Qwark shakes his trainer at speeds that would probably injure an organic life form. "I knew that fighting style was familiar!" Qwark practically flies around the room, bouncing off the walls. Suddenly, he stops with a gasp. "I've gotta make some calls!"

…

The terachnoid hotel receptionist watches the screen, absentmindedly sipping on the strongest cup of coffee he could brew. The girl looked vaguely familiar, but the scars jog his memory a bit, having seen them that night through the torn shirt, soot, and dried blood. Her words make him spit out his coffee. "I thought that was cosplay!" The terachnoid slumps back in his chair in defeat. "Man, no wonder it was so lifelike."

…

The medi-bots apply the last doses of Nanotech to Saros' once battered body. His eyes flutter open, and he directs his attention to the small screen mounted to the infirmary's wall. At the center of the arena is Nova, with Clank latched to her back as she displays an outfit he's never seen before, as well as the marks she worked so hard to conceal. _So the doc was telling the truth after all_, he thinks. "Why didn't you tell me, Nova?" He sighs, allowing his body to rest for a while.

…

Nefarious leans towards the screen, tapping his claws together in thought. "So, this newbie isn't completely worthless after all. This should make things interesting."

The robotic henchman carefully pauses the post-match interview. "It certainly seems she's been well taught."

"Too well taught, if you ask me. There's more to this, and I'm going to find out what it is. Rewind the feed!"

"Of course, sir. Just say when." Lawrence scrolls the recording back, before the duel.

"Stop! Right there!" The villain stands up to take over, using his claws to manually shift and zoom into the video. Frame by frame, the footage is searched for anything interesting. On the screen, Nova aims her negotiator at the enemies below, but something's off. "Lawrence, bring up our first photo of the girl."

"As you wish, sir." The butler complies, bringing the Quantos photo next to the Destructapalooza screenshot.

"After all these years, I'll never forget those eyes. It seems that our favorite space rat never left us, Lawrence. Damn does it feel _good_ to be right!" Cackling echoes across the chambers, loud enough that the butler tunes his audio sensors to compensate.

Caught up in his maniacal laughter, Nefarious freezes, and his internal radio goes off.

"_Oh Lance, you're alive! Promise me you'll never leave me again!"_

"_Oh, Janice, I swear it. No force in this universe, not even death, could ever tear us apart!"_

Lawrence chuckles as the audible kissing begins. "What an old episode. Now that I think of it, you really don't have many original ideas, do you sir?" A crisp smack knocks Nefarious out of his stupor.

"Lawrence! Bring me my script drafts. I can't wait to finally be the one to make the light leave those eyes." Harsh optics lock onto the green eyes on screen, and he smiles deviously. "_This is going to be fun._"


End file.
